Our Time Has Come
by Angelwomon
Summary: There's that one person for everyone and sometimes you just don't see them coming. Please read and review it's my second fic and i'd like feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first 21 fanfic so please review! Special shout out to Chick on Wheels and my bestie Clem for all of their help! Lets get this disclaimer out of the way. I don't own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters.

Sergeant Harry Truman Ioki stood outside of the Jump Street Chapel on a Saturday feeling ridiculously tired and eager for the one thing that would wake him up besides Penhall's snoring: coffee, the sweet black liquid that could wake anything. Lately Ioki had been drinking more and more coffee ever since Doug and Clavo had moved into a different apartment across town. He kind of missed the chaos in the morning, Penhall yelling at Clavo to get up, Clavo running around until Doug grabbed him all while he sat at the table with some toast the things like that. He sighed and walked into the noise that was the chapel. Hanson and Hoffs were busy filling out reports from their latest bust and Penhall was sitting at his desk, paper in hand. Captain Fuller was nowhere to be seen though, peaking Ioki's curiosity.

"Hey Hoffs where's the Captain?" He asked, snapping Hoffs out of her daze. Before she could answer though, Penhall immediately butted in.

"He's in his office with someone, it's been kind of quiet though." He said. Hanson put down his reports and strolled over to his teammates.

"Either it's something big or the Captain's getting bad news." He added, the others scowling at him before he continued.

" We should be finding out in three…two…one." Hanson counted down. Almost like clockwork, Fuller came out of his office, expression unreadable. He looked around until he spotted exactly who he was looking for.

"Hoffs, Ioki, Penhall my office now." Fuller said before retreating back into his office. The three of them exchanged glances before heading towards Fuller, leaving a puzzled Tom in the dust. They went in immediately not bothering to knock, they saw Fuller looking back and forth from the door to them, Judy slowly stepped forward.

"What do you need Captain?" She asked, trying to figure out, just what was going on. Fuller simply stood up and walked to the door.

"Well I was going to introduce you to your new teammate, but it seems that you might have squished her." He said calmly as he closed the door. Behind it was a young woman dusting herself off. This gave the team a chance to look at her; she looked like she was in her twenties like the rest of them, but that seemed to be the only similarity. Her dark brown hair was braided down her back and hidden under a large fedora, her glasses kept slipping down her nose, and she wore an oversized beige sweater and a dark blue skirt that went to the floor, which seemed more large on her seemingly short stature. No one knew what to make of her until she spoke.

"It's fine Captain, it was just an accident." She said, her voice clear and concise. She went over to the three and extended her hand.

"I'm Officer Crystal Watson, and you must be Hoffs, Penhall and Ioki." They all shook hands before they turned to Fuller questioningly.

"So…why are we here and not Hanson? I mean if she's new he ought to meet her right?" Penhall asked. Fuller motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Well for starters I called Ioki and Hoffs in here because I needed them to work on clothes and hairstyling, that kind of stuff," He turned to the two who nodded in agreement, Fuller then turned back to Penhall.

"As for you Penhall, Watson is going to be your partner for your next assignment, we think there's an extortion ring going on during summer school at Emerald High. You and Watson are going in as Doug White and Crystal Ellis, cousins," He noticed Penhall was about to object when he continued.

"It's only one case Doug and it's just so that I can see who I should pair Watson with ok?" He asked. Penhall glumly nodded and everybody filed out of Fuller's office, it was a quiet walk down the hallway until Judy turned to address Crystal.

"So…Harry and I are suppose to help you with clothes and that kind of thing, I was kind of wondering if I could look at the rest of your stuff?" She asked quietly. Crystal looked at Judy before smiling.

"Umm… Sure? If you want we could go take a look right now?" She said questioningly. She silently hoped that Judy would say no and that would be that, she didn't want anyone to see where she was living. Unfortunately luck was not on her side.

"I'd love to look, Harry are you busy right now?" Judy asked earnestly, Harry snapped back to reality.

"I'm not busy right now, so sure let's go." He said. With a sigh Crystal walked forward and into the parking lot, Harry and Judy following closely behind her. She headed towards a beat up 1965 purple beetle sedan and stopped in front of it. Judy and Harry stood off to the side waiting to be let in, instead Crystal popped the trunk and rummaged around till she finally pulled two trash bags and a single suitcase and placed them on the pavement. The two officers looked at each other then at Crystal.

"What's this?" Judy asked curiously, while examining the trash bags. Crystal looked at them slightly ashamed.

"You said you wanted to look at my stuff, this is my stuff." She said. As Judy continued her inspection of the bags, Harry pulled Crystal aside.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and please be honest," He waited for Crystal to nod before he continued.

"Are you living in your car?" He asked. Crystal considered lying, telling him that she had only just gotten to town and hadn't had a chance to unpack, something like that. She got ready to lie when she saw his face, the picture of seriousness, but caring, she simply couldn't lie to him. All she could do was nod her answer, hoping not to look pathetic. Before Harry could respond Judy walked up to them.

"No offense, but we need to take you shopping for some clothes ASAP." She said, trying to avoid the elephant in the parking lot. Everyone just headed for the Bug with Crystal driving Harry in the passenger seat and Judy trying to squeeze into the cluttered backseat.

"Judy you can put one of those boxes on the floor, if that would give you some more room?" Crystal told her looking through the rearview mirror. Judy began to move one of the boxes, which was filled to the brim with books. She looked around the back of the car to find two more boxes of books and one box the contents of which she couldn't figure out.

"You like to read Crystal?" She asked jokingly. Crystal simply smiled and replied:

"Yes I love to read, actually if I hadn't joined the academy after school I probably would've become a librarian." She began to laugh and Judy joined her while Harry simply shook his head and looked out the window. A few minutes later they pulled up to the thrift store that the team used for their teen outfits. Judy quickly pulled Crystal while Harry laughed at her expression of horror as Judy constantly handed her different clothes until she couldn't hold them anymore. At the fitting room they waited as Crystal was trying on the clothes, Judy turned to Harry.

"Harry we need to talk about what to do." She said, as Harry played dumb.

"Talk about what Juds?"He asked, Judy rolled her eyes and began to talk when they heard the dressing room curtain open they turned to the room to see Crystal standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. She was wearing a deep orange shirtdress that stopped a little above her knees, but what caught the two officers surprise was that she wasn't wearing her glasses. Without them they could see her face, it was petite like her body, which without her shoes on looked to be about five one. She looked at them slightly terrified her dark blue eyes wide. Judy squealed and ran over to her.

"You are definitely getting this it looks so good! Go back and try on some more!" She said. Crystal began to go back in, when Harry stopped her.

"What happened to your glasses?" He asked curiously.

"I only need them when I'm driving or when I'm sitting far away from something I need to read, I usually just forget I have them on." She said very matter of fact, before walking back in the dressing room. Judy walked back over to him and like a switch had been turned off, she was serious again.

"I'm serious Harry, she can't live in her car." She said, almost mirroring Harry's thoughts exactly. Since Crystal had admitted to her living "situation" he had wondered when Judy would bring it up. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Judy calling his name.

"Harry? Harry? Earth to Harry!" He jumped at the sound of his name. Judy just rolled her eyes and continued what she was saying:

"We need to find a place for her to stay… Do you think Doug would…." Judy trailed off, but Harry cut her off.

"No, he just moved into a new place with Clavo, you know that." He said, chuckling at Judy' expression. She sighed and leaned back, thinking deeply, Harry turned to her:

"I have an idea, but I want to talk to her about it privately. She doesn't seem like the type who wants everyone to know her business y'know?" He said looking at Judy. After a few seconds she simply nodded and waited for Crystal to finish up.

About thirty minutes later, the trio walked out of the store, shopping bags in hand. They shoved everything into the back and headed back downstairs to where apparently "cool" haircuts were given. Judy and Harry walked side by side while Crystal followed, looking at the dark dank walls. They went inside and were approached by a tall lanky man with a mullet. He eyed each of them till his hard gaze landed on Crystal.

"You getting the cut?" he asked roughly. Crystal simply nodded and followed him, while Judy and Harry went outside. She sat down and the man who mentioned his name as Roy looked at her.

"So what are we doing?" he asked gruffly. She sat there quietly for a minute before clearing her throat:

"I just want to look normal, but please don't make it to short…" She trailed off, he nodded before grabbing his scissors.

"I'm gonna cut the braid off ok? I promise it'll look fine when I'm done." He said roughly. Before she could say anything, he flicked his wrist and her braid was on the floor, what was left of her hair barely hung on her shoulders. He quickly began to cut, clip and curse while he worked.

Meanwhile Harry and Judy sat outside once again.

"As much as I like getting out of paperwork, why am I here?" He asked. Judy looked up from her nails to him.

" Fuller probably wanted a guy's opinion and you were the best choice. I mean let's face it, Penhall would've had her looking like a biker chick and Hanson would've made her look like a young Republican," Harry chuckled at this, knowing she was right. Judy waited for Harry to stop laughing before continuing what she was saying.

"Are you going to talk to her? Because if you are, I would do it soon." She nagged slightly. Harry rolled his eyes before speaking.

" I want to talk to her alone. You know without anyone I know around because she might be embarrassed about the fact she's been living in her car for who knows how long." He replied heatedly. Judy was taken aback for a minute before nodding.

"Chill Harry I was just wondering," She said calmly "How about when we go pick-up lunch I'll leave you two alone ok?" Harry nodded in agreement, when they saw two people come out of the shop. One was the lanky hair cutter, but the woman they saw, they couldn't believe it was Crystal. Her braid was gone and in its place were dark brown curls that ended just below the jaw line, gone was her long skirt and sweater, she instead wore an outfit that Judy had picked out for her: a purple knee length dress that flared slightly with a light-washed jean jacket over it, a pair of black combat boots to complete the look. The two gaped while Crystal shook hands with the gruff hair cutter. They headed towards the two and overheard their conversation.

"Thank you Roy!"

"No problem kid, come back anytime." Roy grunted before heading back into the shop. Crystal turned to see Harry and Judy slightly shocked. She self-consciously began playing with a curl.

"Does it not look good? I mean Roy said it did, but I didn't get a chance to look…" She began to babble until Judy grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face the mirror. She looked at herself and softly gasped. She didn't recognize the person in the mirror, this person had wide blue eyes, a pale thin face framed with dark curls. She looked up and saw Judy smiling at her and Harry looking at her, his expression unreadable. She turned around and smiled at them.

"Ok," she said "I'm ready, teach me how to be a teenager."

**Thoughts? Comments? Then please review! No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again I don't own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. I do however own Crystal. A shout out to Chick on Wheels and Clem for their help! Please review!

So they did. Most of the day was spent showing Crystal how to act younger. They finally stopped at a small diner, they sat down and an awkward silence followed. Finally Crystal felt that she had to speak.

"Y'know you can ask me questions right?" She said softly. Judy and Harry exchanged a glance before Judy excused herself and headed towards the restroom, leaving the two in the booth. Harry began to shift uncomfortably before he spoke

"How long?" he asked, sounding like he was bracing himself. Crystal sighed knowing exactly what he meant "I've been living in my car for about two months." She said softly, waiting for the pity to start. Instead she heard swears being mumbled under the officers breath as he looked at her, "You know that's not safe right?" he asked anger clearly in his voice, she was taken aback by this. When the people in her hometown had found out about her "situation" they simply smiled sadly, patted her hand and wished her the best of luck, no one had ever gotten mad about it. She snapped back to reality when she heard him asking again.

"Why are you in there?" he asked, a little more gently this time. She looked at him; angrily "My aunt kicked me out when she found what exactly I was doing for a living," she rolled her eyes before continuing " She thought I had a degree in woman studies, because apparently spending three years in college and six months after that totally equals a women's studies degree." She said, dripping with sarcasm. Harry looked at her for a minute before lightly chuckling. He quickly became serious though as he addressed her.

"Look," He said looking at her "You know you can't stay in there, why didn't you try and find an apartment?" she glared at him. "Do you think I didn't try that? No one would bother looking at my application. I've basically lived in two places my whole life and I can't exactly use those! By the time I was even close to getting a place, I was sent here. At that point I just stopped trying and managed to make my car livable. And now we're here." She ended her tirade gesturing between the two of them. She took deep breaths and crossed her arms around her chest while Harry stared at her completely dumbfounded. She immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry that was rude." she said quietly. Harry smiled softly before he spoke: "It's ok, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up, I was just curious…" he trailed off. As they looked at each other in the crowded diner, she finally got a good look at him. His short black hair was slightly slicked with just a little bit over his eye, his white shirt and suspenders were on straight and matched his baggy pants. What really caught her attention though were his eyes, they were dark brown, they looked almost sad, but she couldn't help getting lost in them. She however pulled away from their supposed staring contest and began straightening up the table.

" So what else did you want to talk to me about?" she asked completely nonchalant, that caught Harry's attention immediately, "Why do you think I need to talk to you about something?" he asked tentatively. This caused Crystal to smile, "Harry, I can call you Harry right?" she asked in complete seriousness. He merely nodded before she continued. " Harry I'd like to think that I'm an observant, I mean that's what I thought when I was getting my degree in Criminal Justice and Psychology," she said jokingly "plus," she added "I overheard you and Judy talking about it." She said giggling at Harry's shocked expression. He simply shook his head before he started talking.

"You know Penhall right?" He asked. Crystal quickly nodded before he continued, "Well he and his nephew moved out of my place a little while ago and I've been looking for a new roommate…" He trailed off hoping she would get what he was saying. He looked at her, her expression stony, he sighed and continued "I was wondering if you would want to be my roommate?" he finished and she looked at him." Can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly, he nodded and she continued her thought. "Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me, or because you really need a roommate?" She stared at him, waiting for his answer. Harry stared and saw the fear and pride in her eyes, " Honestly it's a combination of both," He quickly continued before she could interject "I really need a new roommate, but I also don't want you to stay in your car, it's dangerous and I'd be worried about you. So what do you say, wanna be roommates?" he said sticking his hand out. Crystal stared at it for a minute before shaking it smiling slightly. Harry turned and waved his hand, Crystal thought he was getting a waitress, but saw Judy come over instead. She slid over on Crystal's side and stared pointedly at the two "So did you guys have your talk?" she teased.

Harry and Crystal exchanged a glance before she spoke, "Yep, I'm not going to live in my car anymore." She said vaguely. Judy smiled brightly "That's great! So where are you staying?" she asked, Crystal stared pointedly at Harry who cleared his throat. Judy looked at Harry then Crystal, realization dawning on her face, " Harry can I talk to you for a second?" She asked while scooting out of the booth, Harry looked at Crystal apologetically before following Judy to a corner. When she knew they were alone Judy rounded on him " Are you insane? You've only known her for about a day and you're asking her to live with you?" she asked surprised. In the amount of time she had known Harry she had learned two things: He was cautious and he didn't date all that much. He really only went out on dates when she or Penhall decided to set him up and those usually didn't go too well. Harry was too into his job to date, that much Judy knew. So finding out that he asked a woman he barely knew to come live with him shocked her. Harry shook his head before he answered: : "Judy I'm not asking her to live with me I'm asking her to be my roommate," he said. Judy just looked at him as if he had grown a second head " What would you have preferred? Her staying in her car, she's been living in there for two months frankly she honestly seems like a sweet person." He finished and ran his fingers through his hair. Judy's expression softened at the intense look on his face, she usually never saw him get worked up except for the Joy Prentiss case and when the program was in jeopardy. All she could do was put her hand on his shoulder, "Just be careful Harry." She whispered before walking back to the table.

They had a quiet lunch before heading back to the chapel. Meanwhile, while the three of them were out, Doug had taken it upon himself to describe the new recruit to Tom. " She was tiny man! I bet I could have crushed her with two fingers!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Tom listened with an amused smirk on his face, this new recruit would probably run out of here in a week, everyone who had seen her had already placed their bets. So when Harry and Judy came back, imagine the surprise when they saw a slight young woman with short dark brown hair, the shock was seen throughout the chapel as Doug strolled forward and took Crystals hand, "I don't think that we've met I'm Doug Penhall and that's Tom Hanson and you are?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Crystal simply pulled her hand away and stepped back, "Actually we met this morning, I'm Officer Watson remember?" She said so icily that anyone listening shivered a little before she turn to Harry " I'll go talk to the Captain and explain the situation, hopefully he'll understand." She said as she moved towards the Captains office, but not before throwing a glare at Doug and Tom. The moment the door closed Doug turned to Judy and Harry, "A little warning would've been nice guys." He said angrily. All Tom could really do was shake his head and work on his paperwork. He could feel the glares that Harry and Judy were giving Doug.

"I didn't think your eyesight was that bad Doug, maybe you should get it checked." Judy said, angry laced in her voice. She liked Doug, but when it came to women he had always been all talk. All Harry could do was try not to hit Doug, It was true that when they all met Crystal she hadn't exactly looked like a model, but she had still tried to be polite and nice. As all this was going on Crystal walked out of the office smiling, she headed towards the group as she looked at Harry, "The Captain said it was ok for today, but he's expecting us here tomorrow." She said happily. Harry smiled at her and began to gather his things while Doug and Tom became confused, Judy turned to clue them in, "Harry is helping Crystal move." She said vaguely, wanting them to figure it out for themselves. Doug strolled over before they could leave, "Look.." he said sheepishly "I'm sorry for earlier, why don't I make it up to you? I'll bring some dinner by, kind of like a welcome thing." he said, guilt laced in his voice. Crystal stared at him for a minute before answering " Well you'll have to ask my roommate if that's ok." She said looking at Harry, they both shrugged and Harry looked behind Doug, "Judy, Tom you guys want to come over tonight? Penhall's buying the food." With that Doug looked at Harry, as if the pieces were coming together.

"You're gonna be roommates? Harry you dog!" Doug went to high five him, instead he got a slap upside the head from Judy, "We'll be there. Does eight work?" She said answering for everyone. Everyone nodded and Harry and Crystal headed towards his apartment. When they got there, they parked and immediately Crystal grabbed some of the boxes from her car and tried to stack them up and carried them however she felt one of the boxes being lifted up and saw Harry carrying the box as well as a trash bag from the trunk, she immediately began to protest, "You don't have to get that, I got it." Harry looked at her bewildered, "No offense, but I'm pretty sure this box weighs more then you do," He quipped "Besides," he added

" You're moving in, I get to help." He said, basically ending the discussion as he headed up the stairs. Crystal shook her head picked up her box, the one other box and a trash bag and followed him. They stopped outside of his apartment, he unlocked the door and followed him in. They walked in and she followed him to where she was suppose to put her stuff. She placed her things down and looked around, it was a simple room with white walls and a twin bed, a dresser and a closet, what she noticed the most though was the large window that had a view of the woods behind them.

"So do you like it?" She turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway with her suitcase. He placed it on the ground and headed towards her. She smiled brightly at him "It's perfect, thanks" she said, he smiled at her, "Glad to hear it, c'mon let me show you where everything is and then you can unpack." He grabbed her hand and pulled her gently out of the room. He then showed her the apartment and where everything was, they also discussed how much rent would be and utilities. Finally they went back to her room and she began to unpack, Harry moved to help her, but before he could he heard her say "I've got this, why don't you sit somewhere and we'll try and get to know each other ok?" she asked. Harry nodded and sat on the floor next to the boxes. He cleared his throat " So where are you from?" he asked. She looked at him and answered "Burke, I'm from Burke, it's about an hour from here give or take."

And it went on like that for a while, Harry would ask a question, Crystal would answer and ask a question in return. After about an hour Crystal had unpack everything, including her books which she vowed silently to get shelves for. They ended up sitting on the floor with two sodas between them laughing and asking random questions. However there was a question that had been floating in the back of his mind for a while, "You said you were kicked out by your aunt, so where are your parents?" he asked awkwardly. Crystal shifted uncomfortably on the floor before looking at him, " The truth is my mom left when I was three, a couple of months after my little sister Julia was born. Then when I was five I saw my dad hanging from a tree with a belt around his neck, he killed himself," she said her voice cracking a little before Harry could move to comfort her she continued " So when I was five and Julia was two we were put in the custody of my Aunt Louise, she was strict especially since Julia was sick all the time and no one really knew what was wrong with her. Louise also didn't believe in education after high school. She wanted me to get married, instead I got a scholarship and went to college. Basically compared to Julia I was always a deviant. Someone who refused to do what she wanted." she finished her story and took a swig of her soda. Harry crawled over to her and enveloped her in his arms, she was stiff for a minute before returning it, "You don't have to feel bad for me y'know, I got over it years ago." She mumbled into his shoulder. All he did to respond was hold on even tighter, suddenly a knock was heard at the door both of them looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eight.

Harry stood up and helped Crystal and together they opened the door not only to Doug, Judy, and Tom, but also the Captain. They all came inside and Penhall showed them what he had brought. "So I didn't know what everyone would want so I just got pepperoni and cheese." He said laying down the pizza box on the table, Crystal opened the box, grabbed a slice and sniffed it. Tom looked at her questioningly, "Y'know most people blow on it , but sniffing it could work too." He said exchanging a glance between his teammates, Crystal looked down sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just that I've never had pizza before."

A thud was heard and everyone turned to see that Doug had dropped a can of unopened beer on the floor, "What?" he asked in a serious tone "You've never had pizza?" not waiting for Crystal to nod he continued " This explains so much I mean you look like I could break you, I mean how much do you weigh exactly, a hundred pounds?" this time he waited as she mumbled something "I'm sorry we couldn't hear you." Tom said as Judy elbowed him in the ribs, the Captain just was waiting to see if he had to intervene and Harry wanted to see what her answer was. Crystal took a deep breath and answered Doug's question," Last time I weighed myself I was about 95 pounds." She said not anticipating what would happen next, Doug yanked her into a chair and a piece of pizza was put in front of her. He then pointed to the pizza "You will eat that entire slice of pizza." He said with complete seriousness as he walked over to where the others were. Crystal lifted the pizza to her mouth and bit into it, her eyes' widened and she looked up "It's delicious! Thank you!" with that everyone sat down and enjoyed dinner however Doug would not let up, " I can't believe you've never had pizza, what have you been eating?" Crystal sighed ready for the subject to be dropped, she turned to him," I ate gluten free, dairy free vegan food because we didn't know what my sister was allergic to because she was sick a lot." She said pointedly and the subject was dropped.

However the subject of her previous living arrangement came up since Judy had told the guys, they were naturally curious, "So how did you shower and stuff?" Judy asked, Crystal laughed at this "I'm going to answer this and then you have to drop it got it?" everybody nodded and she looked at them, "What you do is go into a bathroom, lock the door and wash your hair out in the sink, then take a wash cloth to the body then when you're done dry off under the hand dryer." She said nonchalantly as she ate her second slice of pizza. Everyone just exchanged glances and ate. A little while later the pizza was gone and the gang sat around the couch to watch "Return of the Darkness" Doug's favorite scary movie. The Captain had left after dinner saying he had work to do, Harry, Crystal and Tom sat on the couch and Doug and Judy sat on the floor. After the movie when Judy went to turn on the lights they saw that Crystal had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder, he was looking at her and smiling. He looked up and saw everyone exchanging small smiles with each other. He just glared at them before Doug came over and picked her up like she was nothing.

"Is her room my old room?" he asked quietly. Harry nodded and they went to the room and Doug placed her on the bed and with a pat on the shoulder he Judy and Tom headed home. Harry yawned and looked at his new roommate before going to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters. Crystal is mine though. Special shout outs to both Chick on Wheels and Clem for all of their help!

Crystal opened her eyes and moved to turn off her clock, she threw off the blanket and shuffled across the floor. Wait floor? She didn't have room in her car to shuffle across, her car didn't have white walls either, suddenly the memories of what happened yesterday came back to her, she was in Harry's apartment or rather their apartment as he had told her last night when they questioned each other. She threw on a blue button up, but left the top two unbuttoned, she slipped on some dark jeans and her black combat boots, she quickly ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth before walking out into the living room. She saw Harry wandering around the kitchen dressed in a black blazer with a white beater on underneath paired with black slacks. He look at Crystal while he grabbed his bag, walked to her and shoved a piece of toast in her hand, "Grab your stuff we're late." he said hurriedly she nodded and ran back to grab her pack and together they sped off to the Chapel.

They sped into the parking lot and ran into the Chapel, gaining the attention of Captain Fuller who was with the rest of the team, "Right on time guys, have a seat." He said while Crystal stood there confused," Wait, we're on time? But Harry said… and then we.." she glanced over to see a guilty, but amused expression on Harry's face she quickly realized what had happened, " Mean, that was so mean Harry! I thought I was late for my first day!" she said. Harry started to laugh uncontrollably as her face contorted into mock rage, as they stared each other for a second before they broke out into laughter, while the rest of the team looked at them in utter shock before the Captain cut in, " As entertaining as this is, can we please get down to business?" The two of them collected themselves, the assignments were distributed and everyone was off to school and they wished Crystal the best of luck as she rode off with Doug.

A few hours later, every one was hard at work in the Chapel when the door slammed open and in stormed Doug, fuming, "Crystal Watson you get your ass in here right now!" He yelled as Crystal simply walked in and towards her desk, while Doug threw his helmet on his desk and glared at her. Tom, Harry and Judy strolled over to the angry pair. Judy was the first to speak up, "So," she started gently "I take it that today didn't go well?" She asked gently, as Doug threw a glare towards her, "It was going fine until my partner decided to play with gravity!." He said pointing towards Crystal. She noticed this and stormed over to the desk " What's the big deal? Because of me, we get to meet the head of the ring tomorrow and we can make the bust." She said casually as the Captain walked out of his office, "What the hell is going on out here?" no one answered "Well? Someone gonna tell me?" he demanded. Harry put his hand on Crystals shoulder as he turned to the Captain "Frankly Captain that's what we were trying to find out." He looked at Crystal questioningly but she refused to look at him. Doug stomped over to the Captain, "Why don't I tell you exactly what little Watson did today." He said throwing a glance to Crystal, but she refused to look at anyone, with that Penhall launched into his tale.

_'Doug and Crystal pulled into the parking lot and they jumped off the motorcycle. Almost instantly they saw the guy they were suppose to keep an eye on, the most likely suspect. Thomas Wilson, previously charged twice with breaking and entering sat on a wall with his right hand man, Charlie Fairman who had been charged with one count of battery and one count of breaking and entering. Doug turned to Crystal, he said "Ok here's what's gonna happen. You're going to hang close to Fairman and I'm gonna try and get in with Wilson ok?" all Crystal could do was nod and they went their separate ways. _

_ The day had gone pretty smooth for Doug, he had almost every class with Thomas and had gotten as far as invited to lunch with him. As he sat with them, he tried to talk about how he was looking for a new stereo, but before he could he heard a low whistle come from Charlie he turned to see Crystal walking by with her tray. Charlie looked at them with a grin, "That girl has been talking to me in three of my classes… I think that she should get to know me a little better, don't you agree Tommy?" he said grease dripping from his tone, Thomas simply nodded and before Doug could object Charlie was up and walking behind Crystal. Doug saw as Charlie slid his hand to grope Crystals ass, what he saw next would be something he would remember forever. As Charlie's hand reached for Crystal she twisted around and grabbed his wrist in her hand, "Didn't anyone tell you not grab other people without their permission?" she said smartly. Charlie yanked his wrist away and proceeded to lunge at her. As he lunged she jumped and flipped over his head, as she landed behind him, Charlie landed on a table with mashed potatoes to the face. He looked up towards her, rage on his face, "You'll pay for that you bitch!" He roared as he stood up with Thomas following close behind she looked at both of them, "Ok, so there's two of you and one of me, Whatever shall I do?" she asked mockingly as they circled her. She quickly jumped up and did three flips across the Cafeteria twisting into a landing as Thomas and Charlie rammed into each other, knocking themselves out. As they got up she ran and jumped over them executing a perfect Arabian, at least that's what Crystal thought, Doug just watched with amazement as she managed to get the two to run into each other again. When most of the student's cheered, that's when the teacher finally intervened, when he saw that Charlie and Thomas were coming too he ordered them to the principals office before turning to Crystal._

_ "Detention Miss Watson, what a disappointing start at a new school." The teacher scolded as he led her to the office, as she was walking away she caught Doug staring at her. She simply looked away. A few hours later, Doug leaned against his motorcycle waiting for Crystal to get out of detention as the doors opened he saw Crystal with Charlie and Thomas, laughing. He almost fell off of the bike as the three of them walked towards them._

_ "Hey Cuz, sorry it took so long." She said as she grabbed the helmet, Charlie stepped forward, "So this is the cousin who needs the new stereo?" he asked gesturing to Doug. She nodded, "Yep, you think you could help him out?" she said as she mounted the motorcycle. Charlie looked at Thomas who nodded, "Sure," he said "Just meet us here tomorrow night at eight and bring a hundred bucks and we'll take you to our guy." Crystal thanked the guys and they were off. She turned to Doug who looked beyond pissed, before she could say anything he took off for the Chapel._

"And that's what happened." Doug said as he finished his story. The team said nothing as they looked between Crystal and Doug, finally Tom spoke up, "No way that happened." Doug glared at him "Ah, but it did." He replied, "No offense to Crystal," Tom said causing Crystal's head to shoot up, waiting to see what would happen next, "But she seems way too weak to be able to do the stunts Penhall described." Everyone heard a chair squeak back and turned to see Crystal standing up and dusting off her clothes, wordlessly she walked away from the team. Before anyone could call out after her, she stopped at the end of the Chapel, then she ran towards them. With fire in her eyes she proceeded to do a double back, followed by a round off back tuck, looking straight at them she proceeded to do a full twisting double back, then a back salto. She stuck it perfectly and turned to her team.

"Still think I'm too weak?" She spat angrily as she went to sit at her desk. The team looked at Doug who shot everyone a smug 'I told you so' look as Crystal scribbled away at her reports, anger coming off of her in waves. They looked at each other, silently arguing who would go over and apologize . Before anyone could go over to her though, she stood up and walked towards the Captain, but Judy stopped her. Judy looked at her sadly "I'm sorry Crystal, we were jerks, it's just that." Crystal stopped her, " I get it Judy, I seem like I'm weak because I'm small I get it… " and with that she followed Fuller into his office. She handed her report to the Captain and threw herself in a chair and waited, after about a minute he put down the report and turned to her. She finally got impatient "So is everything in order?" she said trying to hold back her anger. He simply nodded and clasped his hands in front of him, "That was an interesting stunt you just pulled, care to explain why gymnastics isn't anywhere in your file?" he inquired as he looked at the young woman across the desk, She replied " Because it's not something I advertise, I competed, I won, then I stopped doing it when I joined the Academy." She said quietly.

Meanwhile everyone was sitting around thinking about what had occurred. Finally Judy couldn't take it anymore "We were awful." Doug sat next to her and threw his arm around her, "C'mon Juds, it wasn't you that gave her a hard time…It was Tom and I and I'm apologizing when she comes out." He said, glaring at Tom, while Harry paced back and forth in front of his desk, he was mad, mad at Hanson and mad that he had silently agreed with him. As he paced, Tom got more agitated, "Will you stop pacing? At the rate your going Blowfish will have a hole to fix." He snapped, Harry stopped and glared, "You really shouldn't have said that she was weak." He snapped back. Tom jumped off the desk and stormed towards Harry, " Sorry that I try to call them like I see them, do you think I'm the only one here who thinks that she won't be here long? The Chapel has a pool going to see how long she'll last. The most is for a week, you want in?" he asked and with that Harry threw a punch to Tom's jaw. Tom fell to the floor as Doug and Judy jumped up to try and break it up.

"Hanson, Ioki break it up and get in my office. NOW!" he yelled, storming off, leaving Crystal standing there in complete shock at what she had seen. Both men stormed into the office Tom throwing her a glare, Harry giving her an apologetic stare as they disappeared into Fullers office. As the door closed Judy and Doug strolled over to the dumbfounded Crystal. Doug waved his hand up and down in front of her face, "Yo, Crys you ok?"he asked concerned, she then snapped out of her funk and offered the two of them a weak smile. Doug stood in front of Crystal and gave her hug, "I'm sorry for being mad earlier and I'm sorry for everything that you heard Tom say, Y'know he's just not as great with the ladies as I am." With that both girls laughed however Crystal quickly looked upset again. She looked at both of them, "Look I appreciate your apologies and It's fine honestly, but I think I need some time to think." And with that she quickly headed up the stairs away from everything. Judy and Doug exchanged a glance before heading back to their desks.

A few minutes later Harry and Tom exited Fuller's office and headed towards their desks, Judy and Doug rushed over to the two, "So," Doug started awkwardly "How did it go?" All Tom glared at him, "We're lucky neither of us got suspended." He said grouchily as he threw himself into a chair. Harry on the other hand was looking over at the empty desk next to Judy, "Juds where's Crystal?" he asked worriedly, Judy shot him a sad smile, and answered him " Well after you two went with Fuller, she headed upstairs and we haven't heard from her since." She said before going back to her reports, Tom snorted causing the entire team to look at him, "Figures, when the going gets tough she would run the other way." He said smartly. At that Doug stood up and walked towards Tom and got up close to his face, "Do you remember your first day here? Did we insult the way you look or question your ability as a cop? No, we joked with you and we taught you the ropes. Maybe you should extend the same courtesy?" He hissed threatingly. Judy and Harry exchanged a look of surprise, Doug didn't get angry easily. Tom and Doug stared at each other before Tom sighed and put his head in his hand, "Crap, I have to apologize don't I?" he said sighing, with that Judy stood up next to Harry, "We all should, well Harry you don't have too.." she started to say before Harry cut her off, "I'm going too, I want to talk to her." And with that he headed towards the stairs, the gang following on his heels.

Crystal stood on the roof and looked over its walls to see the city, as the breeze hit her she took note of her surrounding. It was a simple concrete roof with an air duct, but what caught her eyes was an iron bar welded down to the ground close to the wall. It was a bit small for her liking, but it would do. The Captain had suggested she come up here to blow off steam, she hadn't really understood until now. Chucking her boots and socks to the side, she bent down and rolled up her jeans past her knees. She moved to one end of bar and remembered what her coach had told her: if you ever got mad, sad, anything when you were alone, you could let it out and let it go, So she closed her eyes and focused on everything that had happened today. She had slipped her secret to the team, one she had tried really hard to forget. She focused on how most of the Chapel thought she wouldn't make it, Finally she thought about Harry, the shocked expression after she stuck her landing, and how scared she was that he was going to be upset she hadn't told him last night after everything that they talked about. With all of that emotion she sprinted towards the bar and did a forward tuck to get on it. When she landed on the bar she did everything she could to the tune in her head, a tune of fear, anger, and sadness, she did tucks, aerials, saltos, front flips, back flips things that she made up. She flipped and tucked back and forth letting go of everything, little did she know her team was in the doorway watching the whole time.

Harry and the others had run up the stairs to where the lockers were, where Judy and Doug had said she had gone, they had found the door leading to the roof open and they headed up to see Crystal jump onto the bar, transfixed they continued to watch as she did moves that they would've never been able to do in a million years. Harry watched her closely, wondering why she hadn't talked about this last night, they had talked about almost everything, but she conveniently left this out. He couldn't get too mad though, despite how open they had been, he hadn't told her about Vietnam, so he called it even. Finally after a few minutes of watching her, he knew he had to talk to her, so as quietly as he could he walked towards the beam as she flipped off and stuck the landing perfectly. He tapped her on the shoulder and found his wrist being grabbed, his body being flipped and looking up to see a freaked out Crystal, "Oh crap Harry are you ok?" she asked Harry smiled at her while she pulled him up. He nodded his head, "Don't worry about, that was incredible." He smiled at her. She smiled back, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by a look of fear "How long have you been up here?" she asked softly, he looked at her "We've been up here long enough to see you doing some amazing things on that bar." He said amazement clearly in his voice. His expression turned serious as he continued to look at her, "So," he began "Any reason why this didn't come up last night?" he asked, Crystal sighed before going to sit against the wall, "I didn't really want to talk about it, but I suppose everyone will be curious so they can come out and listen if they want." She said with utter seriousness. With that Tom, Doug and Judy wandered out from their hiding place and sat in front of her with Harry sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulders and pulled close to him, her arm absently around his waist, everyone noticed, but no one said anything as Crystal began her story.

"After my sister, Julia and I were put in the custody of Louise, she decided that we needed to become "civilized", So everyday she would teach us things like sewing, how to act, crap that I hated, but that Julia loved. So I figured if I convinced my aunt that doing something outside of school and home would be better I could get out of the lessons, I had always liked gymnastics, so I decided to try that. She said no, but I begged and begged until she finally agreed. We went to the local gym and met Joe the head coach. He convinced my aunt that gymnastics would teach me grace, agility, and all sorts of things until she gave in and agreed. I worked with Joe for twelve years on everything; he thought I could've done a lot more before a recruiter found me. He offered me a deal, I would perform on their college team and the school would pay for everything. It was my only chance to get out of Burke, to get something beyond a high school degree, which was what I had always wanted. So I accepted, went to state university, won a couple of medals, managed to graduate a year early with a double major in Criminal Justice and Psychology and enrolled in the academy." She finished her story with a small gesture as everyone stared at her. If it hadn't been for the look of complete seriousness on her face, they would've passed it off as over exaggeration. Crystal simply stood up and brushed off the back of her jeans, "Well we should probably head back down." She said as she put her socks and shoes back on. They all exchanged glances before shrugging and heading down leaving Crystal and Harry behind, as she began to follow, she felt a someone grab her hand. She turned to see Harry behind her, smiling softly the two headed downstairs to join the others.

**Review please! You know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own 21 Jump Street or its characters, Crystal's mine though. Special thanks to Chick on Wheels and Clem for all of their help! Please review!

It had been about a month since Crystal had joined Jump Street and everything had gone back to normal. After Crystal and Doug had busted the extortion ring, Fuller had decided to pair her up with Tom on a case of bomb threats at Paul IV high school. It had been slow work and with Tom and Crystal constantly at each other throats, it hadn't made it any easier. Finally after almost a month undercover, the pair had managed to figure out that the bomber planned to plant a bomb during the Fall Ball, the closest thing that the school had to a homecoming dance in late September. It was an assignment that the entire team was brought in on, including Fuller, They would be attending as party goers, Fuller as a chaperone with Crystal and Tom who had been undercover as brother and sister. A day before the dance Judy walked over to Crystal's desk, "Hey Crystal, if you're not busy, do you want to go get a dress with me for tomorrow?" Crystal looked up at the cop and Judy had almost jumped back in fear at her tired face. In the past few weeks the gang had began to notice that Crystal was losing weight, and it showed. The already skinny girl was beginning to look sick and they were worried. They had tried to talk to Harry about it, but he wouldn't listen, they knew he noticed though. And he did, he had for a while, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her about it, it was taking everything in his power for him to not to grab her and demand to know what was wrong with her. He had realized after a few weeks of living together that he had feelings for her, but he couldn't act on them for fear of what would happen if she didn't return them, so he bottled them up even though the team had told him it was obvious they liked and cared for each other more then what they were he still couldn't do it. Looking at her now though, her face thinner, her blue eyes standing out even more against her even paler skin, he had never found her more beautiful. He saw Judy and Crystal talking and he smiled as they stood up and headed out the door of the Chapel. Just as the door swung closed, the guys instantly jumped on Harry.

"What's holding you back man? Just ask her out!" Doug said shaking Harry by the shoulders. He quickly pulled himself out of the large man's grasp, "I can't ask her out. What if she said no? We're roommates it would be awkward." He said as he attempted to work on his reports, when Tom swooped in, "But you see Harry you might not notice, but we happen to notice how the two of you sneak little glances at each other, how you guys get coffee for each other and frankly its those little things that show that SHE LIKES YOU!" he said playfully yelling in Harry's ear. All he could do was shake his head and get back to his reports. Meanwhile the girls headed to the thrift store in Judy's car in utter silence. When they got to the store, they immediately went to the formal wear section, where they grabbed as many dresses as they could carry and headed towards the dressing rooms. Judy managed to find hers almost instantly, so she waited outside while Crystal continued trying on. The problem was that every dress on her looked like a circus tent, so while she was changing into another one, Judy chose to say something. She cleared her throat and Crystal turned to see what she had to say "Crystal having you been feeling alright?" Judy asked gently, Crystal tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean Juds?" She asked. Judy was half tempted to shake her for being so oblivious. When she was on the job, Crystal was the most observant person she had ever seen, but when it came to her personal life she was as oblivious as Harry. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" she said knowing it sounded harsh, but none of the guys were going to bring it up so it was up to her "You're losing weight, a lot of weight and the other day I caught you throwing up, so what is it? Is it bulimia?" She demanded. At that Crystal walked over to her and glared, "Don't you ever accuse me of that. Do you think I don't want to eat? I want to eat, but when I do I can't keep it down." She said dejectedly sitting next to Judy. Judy stared at Crystal, thinking of only one other thing, something she hoped she wasn't right about, "Do you think you might be pregnant?" She asked softly. Crystal once again glared at the female officer, "Last I checked, you could only get pregnant by having sex." She said vaguely, that got Judy's attention.

"Crystal are you.. are you a virgin?" She asked slowly. Crystal simply nodded and Judy wrapped her in a hug, "I'm sorry I was so harsh, it's just that we're all worried, especially Harry, although he won't admit it." She mumbled that last part , but Crystal had started thinking about the man who she had developed feelings for, the feelings she knew she had to ignore because there was a chance that he didn't care about her in that manner. It took her every part of her will power not to kiss him in the middle of the chapel, that's how strongly she felt about him. She shifted to look at Judy, "Was Harry really worried?" she asked anxiously, and Judy had to stop herself from smiling at that. It had become obvious that the pair had feelings for each other, the entire team knew it and were simply waiting to see who would admit it first, but curiosity got to the better of her she had to ask "Crystal do you like Harry?" she said bluntly. Crystal simply turned away, but Judy could clearly see the dark blush on her cheeks and took that as her answer, "Then why don't you tell him?" she asked Crystal simply headed towards the dressing room, but before she did she turned around and looked at Judy, "Because if I did and he didn't feel the same way, then I wouldn't really be able to face him." She said sadly as she closed the curtain on Judy. She stared at the curtain in utter puzzlement it explained so much why they wouldn't tell each other, they were too scared of what the other would say. The curtain opening and Crystal standing in the doorway interrupted her thought, Judy smiled at her, "Definitely that one, I have some gloves and everything you can borrow." They made their purchases and headed back to the Chapel with smiles on their faces.

The night of the dance was soon upon them and all the guys were standing in their suits. Doug had on a simple jacket and tie combo, while Fuller and Tom had donned decently worn suits, while Harry wore his one black and white suit that he saved for special occasions. While the girls got ready upstairs, Fuller explained what was going down, "Alright guys, be discreet and keep an eye out for anything suspicious, Now Penhall you're with Hoffs," Doug sighed in relief before the Captain continued "Hanson your going to be with Sally Jenkins, the girl who gave you the info." Hanson simply nodded before Fuller turned to Harry, "Ioki you're with Watson." He said subtly exchanging a grin between Tom and Doug as Harry began to fidget, He was happy to be paired up with her, but the fear that he was going to do something stupid began to overwhelm him. Fuller looked at his watch and yelled out, "Ladies lets go! We're going to be late!" he bellowed. Suddenly Hoff's voice was heard as she headed down the stairs, "We're coming!" she said walking quickly down the stairs. Judy was wearing a dark green dress with a large black flower belt tied to the one side, her heels just the right height, her makeup done perfectly, Doug strolled over to her and offered her a simple corsage, "For you." He said sweetly as they began to pin everything on. Judy turned around and yelled up the stairs "Crystal come on! Get down here you look great." She said confidently. Suddenly the tiny clips of footsteps were heard, Judy smiled as the guys looked up in shock. Crystal stood at the base of the stairs wearing deep purple dress that hugged her body nicely and had a slightly full skirt that ended at the ankles, on top of it though was a small black flower pattern. She wore black leather gloves that cut off at the wrists and a pair of heels, Judy had done her makeup beautifully. Everyone was speechless, no one had ever seen Crystal out of her combat boots and they had especially never seen her with makeup on. As everyone stared, Crystal began to feel self-conscious, "Is it too much?" she asked quietly, seeing that Harry was still in a form of shock, so Doug nudged him forward.

He simply looked at her and smiled, "No you look beautiful, not that you weren't gorgeous already.." He could just feel the blush rising in his cheeks. Everyone just looked at each other, completely and utterly amused, in the years they had known Harry they had never seen him ramble, much less blush. They watched as Crystal simply grabbed his hand and smiled brightly, "Thank you." She said sweetly, wordlessly they began to attached each other's flowers while Doug swiped the Instant Polaroid camera on the table and _click! _The flashwent off as they finished. They turned and glared at Doug who sheepishly handed the photo to they pair, as it developed Crystal let out a laugh. The picture had Harry smiling down at Crystal who had a look of utter determination on her face as she was pinning his boutonnière. Crystal smiled "I love this! Thank you Doug!" She then turned to Harry and opened his jacket, as they both tried fighting the blushes coming to their cheeks she found the hidden pocket in his suit and dropped the photo in. She looked up to see him looking at her questioningly "I don't have enough room in my purse and I really don't want it to get wrinkled." She said, Harry simply nodded and closed his jacket as Crystal back away slightly, "I didn't get to say it earlier, but you look very handsome Harry." She said so softly that only he could hear her. He smiled and took her hand as they headed to his car. The ride over was simple enough, they had joked and bantered the entire time.

"What? No way Sinatra would not win in a fight against Brando! Brando could beat Sinatra in a minute." He said smugly, she looked over at him before she added her rebuttal "But Sinatra has the mob on his side, if Brando beats him up badly enough, he'll get his goons to whack Brando." She replied. Sinatra was Crystal's favorite artist and Brando was Harry's favorite actor so this argument could've gone on all night if they wanted, but they had arrived at the school. Going in the pair quickly found Doug and the others, but before anything could happen, she was pulled away by Judy and Sally and dragged towards the dance floor. She began to laugh as Sally moved to the beat, Sally was related to their top suspect, Victor Thompson, files had shown that he had recently lost his scholarship and his parents were getting a divorce, so they tried to keep an eye out for him.

The night continued on and everyone was having a great time. Crystal had danced with both Judy and Sally, a couple with Doug and even one with Tom, but most of her night she had danced and been with Harry. Currently a slow song was playing and there she was, pulled in close to him holding his hand as they danced. Suddenly she felt him pull away, she looked at him his expression unreadable. She looked at him confused "What's wrong? Did Victor leave the perimeter? Which way?" she spoke rapidly, suddenly she felt him laugh. He looked down on her and smiled "Don't worry, Thompson is over in the corner talking to Sally…"he trailed off, she just looked at him confused "Then why did you pull away?" she asked hurt clearly in her voice. He pulled her close to him and leaned down to whisper in her ear: "I wanted to look at one of the most beautiful women I've ever met." She looked up, ready to call him out, but she saw that he meant it. He started to lean in with Crystal following suit, before they could do anything; they heard someone clearing their throat. The two broke away to see Sally standing there, she turned to Crystal "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you. Y'know girl stuff." She said hurriedly as she began to pull Crystal away leaving Harry on the dance floor, but before they got too far Crystal held up her finger signaling for one minute as she quickly strolled back to Harry, before he could say anything her lips were on his. It was a sweet chaste kiss, but Harry could feel the fire in it, before he could kiss back though she pulled back and looked at him "consequences be damned." She whispered before she ran off with Sally, leaving Harry to wander away in a daze. He headed over to the gang who noticed his change in mood, "Where's Watson?" Fuller asked, Harry snapped out of it, but before he could answer a loud _Boom!_ Went off and the stage and all of the curtains used for decoration immediately caught on fire. It quickly spread as the team tried to hustle everyone out in the panic.

A few minutes later the team sat outside of the school as the fire department attempted to put out the flames. Suddenly Doug spoke up, "Uh guys.. has anyone seen Crystal?" That had gotten everyone's attention. They had thought she had come out with everyone else and hadn't found them, but she should have by now, the crowd had thinned out except for the fire truck and the ambulance. Everyone jumped up in panic and started screaming out her name, "Where was she last?" Fuller demanded and everyone turned to Harry, "Sally pulled her away while we were dancing to talk about girl stuff." Suddenly it all made sense, Sally was Victor's cousin, she would've most likely known when and where Victor would plant the bomb. As everything came together a large _crack!_ Was heard as the fire grew. Harry sprinted towards the building "CRYSTAL!" he screamed and as he fell to his knees the fire continued to grow.

**Review? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi! So like I said before I don't own 21 Jump Street or it's characters. I own Crystal though. Thanks go out to the awesome Chick on Wheels and Clem for all of their help!

The Jump Street team watched in horror as the fire continued to engulf the school. Suddenly they saw Harry get up and run towards the flames, Doug immediately ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. He held Harry back while trying to fight back tears of his own. Suddenly they heard a voice, "I've got another one!" it cried out, but they weren't paying attention to that, they were busy mourning their fallen friend, until suddenly they heard it again.

"I'm looking for a Harry Ioki or a Captain Fuller!" The soot covered fireman yelled out. That caught everyone's attention and Harry, hearing his name called he quickly broke out of Doug's grasp and ran to where his name was still being yelled out, everyone following closely behind. They ended up at the ambulance, where the sight was terrifying. The paramedics were scrambling between two bodies; one of them was Sally Jenkins, her face had been badly burned and there was blood everywhere, they team turned to the other stretcher and Judy cried out in relief at the sight. There laid Crystal, covered in soot with blood caking her shoulder and legs, an oxygen mask covering her face, the paramedic turned to address them: " Are any of you Harry Ioki or a Captain Fuller?" he asked clearly distressed. Harry shakily stepped forward as if his legs couldn't support him, "I'm Harry Ioki." He said weakly looking down at her, choking back a sob, the paramedic breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, she was trying to yell out for you, but then she fainted. C'mon lets go." He said hopping in the back. He turned around to see Harry still standing there, Doug slowly stepped behind and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "You go with him buddy, we'll all meet you at the hospital, ok?" He said slowly. Harry simply nodded and jumped into the back of the ambulance and it sped off into the night.

As it drove away, The Captain quickly took control, "Ok, Hoffs and Penhall you guys drive together like you did before, while Hanson and I follow you." And with that they were off. The drive in Judy's car was awkwardly silent, suddenly Judy could feel Doug's eyes on her and finally she snapped, "What could be so interesting about my face that you have to be staring at me?" She snapped, turning to look at him and the intense look on Doug's face made her breathless. Finally he spoke, "Judy Hoffs, I need you to promise me you won't ever do what little Watson did," He said with complete seriousness. Judy tried to speak, but Doug beat her to the punch, "I know that with our job, something is bound to happen, but seeing Harry tonight…I've never seen him that terrified. It made me realize that I never want that to happen to you." With that he turned around in the seat and Judy turned back to the road, but not before whispering to herself, "I would never want that to happen to you either." A short while later the gang ran into the ER frantically looking for either of their friends. Finally Tom spotted Harry sitting in the waiting room, oblivious to anything and anyone around him.

Everyone began to slowly walk over to him, afraid of what would happen if they made the slightest noise. Finally Fuller cleared his throat, Harry's head shot up at the noise, and a look of hope spread across his face, but at seeing who was in front of him he quickly frowned. Fuller strolled over and sat in the chair next to him, "Have you heard anything yet?" he asked gently. Harry looked at them, "They promised to tell me something, that was twenty minutes ago!" he said angrily as he put his head in his hands, "This is all my fault." He whispered. Judy rushed up to him, "This is not your fault Harry, this could've happened to any of us." She said softly, Harry jumped out of his chair and glared at the team, "No it couldn't! I let Jenkins play me! I just watch them walk away from me! I just stood there while a woman I care about kissed me, and before I could even move she was gone! Now God knows what's wrong with her!" he yelled as his friends looked at the crazed look in his eyes, his chest heaving up and down.

He stalked back to his chair and searched his jacket before pulling out the photo that Doug had taken only a few hours ago, while everyone exchanged odd glances when Tom piped up, "She kissed you? Alright man!" everyone turned and glared at him, but Harry answered "Yeah she kissed me and it was incredible." He said quietly, looking at the photo closely. Suddenly a doctor walked in and headed towards the gang, Harry quickly stood up with the team surrounding him, the doctor who introduce himself as doctor Perry addressed them, "Your friend is extremely lucky, she had a large amount of rubble lodged in her shoulder, but we managed to remove it and stitch it up, now her legs have some second degree burns, but as long as they are properly cared for there should only be a small amount of scarring, However she inhaled a lot of smoke, so she'll need to stay overnight. I do have one concern though." He said as everyone had silently been celebrating especially Harry who hugged Doug in his happiness, however hearing that the doctor caused him to stop dead in his tracks, " What is it?" he asked worriedly. Doctor Perry looked at them seriously, "Miss Watson is approximately five one, right?" before they could nod he continued, "The average weight for a woman her size is about a hundred fifteen to a hundred twenty." This time they simply waited to continue, so he did: "Miss Watson is approximately eighty one pounds." He said bluntly, everyone looked at each other in shock, they knew that she had lost weight, but no one had realized how far it had gone. They looked over at Harry who looked in utter shock, the doctor simply continued, "So can anyone tell me why and how this women is almost thirty pounds underweight?" it was silent until finally Judy spoke up, " She hasn't been able to eat anything for about a month."

This got everyone's attention, Fuller was the first to respond, "What are you talking about Hoffs?" As she saw everyone staring at her, she knew that Crystal would kill her, but it had to be said. She sighed "When we went to get dresses yesterday I confronted her about it, she said that she wanted to eat, but that she would involuntarily throw it up," before the doctor could respond she quickly added, "and she can't be pregnant she's a…." Judy trailed off wondering whether or not to continue. Doug looked at her, "She's what Juds?" she sighed, "She's a virgin alright!" she said clearly embarrassed. The doctor took no notice of this as he ordered a blood test, he turned back to the group, "She's awake and she's been wondering if her friends are ok." He looked at them all sympathetically and gave them directions before walking away. Everyone started heading towards but Harry, they all looked at him expectantly "You guys go ahead, I need to do something." They exchanged a confused glance before heading down the hallway while Harry went the other direction.

Crystal looked up at the ceiling as the nurse wheeled away some of her blood for testing, feeling bored and sore. On the plus side she got to go home tomorrow, home with Harry…who she had kissed tonight. She was silently dreading seeing him, because seeing him would mean he would be telling her that he only saw her as a friend or something like that. As she stewed in her possible scenarios, she heard the door click and her heart almost stopped; the door opened and in ran Doug, Tom and Judy with Fuller strolling in after them. She smiled as brightly as she could considering the how much her body hurt as they sat around her, it was silent for a little while before she spoke up, "So I get to leave tomorrow!" she said trying to be as cheerful as she could. All anyone could do was stare around uncomfortably until Tom spoke up, "What were you thinking?" he ask quietly, "Tom," Judy tried interrupting, but Tom wouldn't let up, "No Judy I want to know what she thought she was trying to do when she faced down a bomber with an unarmed civilian with her?" He said clearly angry.

All Crystal could do was narrow her eyes at Tom, "Trust me Tom, Sally was anything, but unarmed." She said bitterly. This caught everyone's attention, Fuller looked over at his injured officer, they had Thompson in their custody, but Crystal's statement would cement everything, "Why don't you tell us what happened." He said gently. Crystal sighed knowing that this would have to come out eventually.

_Crystal followed Sally away from Harry, her lips still tingling from when she kissed him. Snapping out of thoughts she noticed that Sally had stopped in a corner, Crystal turned to her, "So what did you.." she started to say when she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her side. Sally stood up close and whispered "Scream and I pull the trigger." She began prodding Crystal slowly walked besides her, cursing the fact she hadn't hidden her gun under her dress, they continued walking until they ended up in a secluded hallway. Sally quickly shoved Crystal in front of her, gun pointed in one hand and a handheld device in the other. Sally quickly walked up to Crystal, "You all think you're so special, that all of you deserve all the attention, but there are other people, people like me!" she almost shrieked at her. Crystal looked at her confused, but she slowly began to realize something. Sally was the one that had gave given her and Tom the information about where the next bomb would be, but according to her file she and Victor didn't run in the same crowds, they weren't close family wise, so how would she have possibly known? Crystal narrowed her eyes at Sally, "How did you know there would be a bomb here tonight?" she asked hesitantly, Sally threw up her head and laughed," Because I planted them the whole time! It was me!" she said with a crazed look in her eyes, "And now we're going to watch the school go up in flames." She said in a deadly tone. Crystal knew that if she didn't blow there cover, then everyone would die, "Sally you can't do this, y'know how Tom is my brother? It's a cover! I'm a cop, he's a cop our friends are cops, please don't do this!" she cried out._

_ Sally simply smiled, "All the more reason." She said sweetly as she pressed down the button. Crystal closed her eyes as she heard all of the screams, she snapped them open quickly to see a last minute blast come their way, slamming them against the wall. She tried to stand up quickly as she turned to an unconscious Sally, she quickly pulled the girl up and moved towards the door trying not to cough in the thick smoke. She squinted to see her way, but the smoke kept getting thicker and thicker. She heard a crumbling above her, she tried to dodge it, but instead it clipped her shoulder. Hissing in pain she tried to keep moving, but her legs were screaming in agony, she finally kneeled to the ground, she managed to see a tall figure just before the darkness hit._

"And then the next thing I knew I was in the hospital." She said as she finished her story to her dumbfounded friends. Fuller looked at her, "And you're sure of this?" She nodded and he left the room without a word. The others exchanged glancesbefore Doug began to speak, "Look kid we really need to talk to you about something, and its important, so listen up." Crystal simply blinked in confusion as uncomfortable stares were exchanged between the trio until they heard the a knock. They all turned to see Harry in the doorway, holding a small teddy bear, he smiled sheepishly, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked looking at their friends with a steely glance, slowly they all walked out of the room mumbling things like "I'm going for a walk", "I'm getting something to eat." Or Judy's: "we'll leave you two alone."

Finally the pair was alone, Harry cleared his throat as he sat down in the chair next to the bed, "This is for you. I would've brought flowers, but they don't sell those in hospitals and they die anyways." He said rambling as he handed the bear to Crystal. She wordlessly took it from him and stared at it, this was the first stuffed animal she had ever received. Her aunt had always told her that things like this were frivolous and unnecessary. She quickly snapped out of her childhood memories and smiled, "Thank you, its adorable." She said softly holding it close before placing it on the dresser. He smiled for a moment before his face became set in seriousness, "We need to talk." He said gruffly. Crystal sighed, she knew that it would have to be brought up sooner or later, " Look I'm sorry," she started to say before Harry cut her off "Are you insane?" he said in a deathly quiet. This scared Crystal, " I-I'm sorry, I didn't think you would that upset about it." She stammered, Harry's head snapped up to look at her; "I wouldn't be upset? Of course I'm upset! Do you know how dangerous what you're doing is?" He said practically shouting. Crystal felt tears come to her eyes when she heard him ask, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asked gently, seeing she was upset. Crystal quickly stopped sniffling, " Wait what?" she said, suddenly confused " I think we're talking about two completely different things here," she said as she calmed down "What are you talking about Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, " The doctor told us that you were eighty one pounds and then Judy told us you've been throwing up," Crystal cut him off. "Wait she did what?" she almost shrieked, Harry spoke calmly "It was the only information that anyone had really, so don't get mad at her." Crystal looked at him, "I want to eat and honestly I do, it's just that when I eat it feels awful. I tried keeping it down, but in the end I just throw it up," She said looking at Harry "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want anyone thinking I was weak." She said sadly looking at her hands. Harry gently hugged her, " You are not weak, what you did was stupid, but you're not weak." He said softly, as they stayed in that position a thought occurred to him, "What were you talking about?" he asked curiously, he immediately felt her pull away and saw a faint blush on her cheeks. She looked down, "Well.. I though that you were upset about the kiss…" Harry blushed before he lifted her chin up to face him, and his lips were on hers. It was chaste and sweet like before, but it quickly became full of passion as their lips moved in sync with each other, Harry felt her wrap her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her. He braced his upper body against the handles around the bed as he deepened the kiss, after what felt like hours they broke apart he leaned his forehead against hers.

She looked up at him with wide eyes as he smiled, she leaned away to look up at him: "what does this mean?" she whispered. Harry smiled at her as he looked down at her, "Well I'd like to think we're already dating," Crystal silently agreed with that. In the month she had come to Jump Street the pair had made dinner for each other, watched movies together and had gone out several times, so in a way they were in fact dating, "So," he continued " I'd like to think that you're my girlfriend." He said, sneaking a glance at her. She noticed this and a sneaky smile graced her face, "Well I just, I just don't remember being asked?" she said trying so hard not to laugh, he rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to her on the bed. He looked at her, "Well , Crystal would you be my girlfriend?" he said, she nodded quickly before they busted out laughing. With tears running down their faces they heard a soft murmur, they turned to see doctor Perry standing in the doorway looking uncomfortable. He quickly strolled in looking down at her chart, "Well Miss Watson, according to your blood test you're anemic, but that's only part of the problem," The two of them stared at him, " Then what exactly is doc?" Crystal asked uncertainly, before he continued "What I believe you have is Celiacs disease, it's a problem in the intestines which causes a gluten intolerance, which has most likely been causing you to vomit food that can't process." He looked at the pair who were clearly confused, " So is there a medicine or something that she can take?" Harry asked worriedly, doctor Perry sighed "Basically the only way for you to get decently better if you go on a gluten free diet and even then you might only able to gain back half of your weight, but if you don't your small intestine might deteriorate I'm so sorry. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call." he said sadly as he exited the room.

The two looked at each other "Well," she started, "At least I'm use to gluten-free food, I just can't eat any bread or anything." She said as Harry gathered her in his arms when suddenly they heard an uncomfortable cough, they looked over to see Fuller standing in the doorway holding a Styrofoam box, he strolled into the room "I talked to Jenkins and she confessed," he said eyeing the two of them as he continued, "Turns out that Jenkins was becoming resentful of everyone around her and just wanted everyone to go away. Literally." He said as he placed the box in front of Crystal and pointed to it, "Eat." he said as he sat down in the chair, watching her. Crystal opened the box and saw an enchilada with rice and beans, She looked up at Fuller questioningly before picking up the fork and pulling back some of the cheese and sauce and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the tortilla was made of corn and dug in while Harry took Fuller outside to explain what had happened. Fuller simply nodded in understanding, "Tell Crystal that she has tomorrow off." He said before Harry started walking back towards Crystal, he smiled and walked down the hall. The rest of the night for Crystal and Harry consisted of her trying to get him to eat her dinner with her and fighting over the remote. The next morning a nurse lead the Jump Street gang to Crystal Watsons room to come upon a shocking sight. There was Crystal and Harry tied up in each other with a Styrofoam box and a remote in the middle and a morning talk show playing.

**Please Review! No Flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here's another chappie! I don't own 21 Jump Street or its characters. Special thanks to Chick on Wheels and Clem for all of their help!

After Crystal was discharged, they were wheeled out of the hospital with a sudden realization: Harry's car was still at the school, they had no way home. Realizing this Harry quickly called a cab and a few minutes later they were speeding away from the hospital. Crystal quickly noticed that they weren't heading towards the Chapel, "Why are going this way? If we go this way we're going to be even more late!" she said as she looked at Harry, He simply looked over at her and smiled. As she moved to give the driver directions, he gently pulled her back and she looked at him questioningly, "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but Fuller gave you the day off today to _rest_." He said emphasizing on the word rest. He tried to ignore the dark glare he was getting from her, "I know you don't like just sitting around, but you just got out of the hospital, so take it easy," he saw that she going to cut in so he continued, "Look just do it for me ok? And don't even think about coming to the Chapel or I'm just going to bring you home." He said as leaned back against the seat. She simply glared at him before leaning over and kissing him softly, before he could respond though she pulled back, as she sunk back down into her seat, he distinctly heard her whisper, "revenge." He rolled his eyes amused and looked out the window. She sighed and looked at him, "How about this? If I promise to rest and relax and all that crap, will you invite everyone over after work? I'll make dinner." She said trying not to sound like she was begging, Harry just smiled and nodded before he leaned over to kiss her.

A few minutes later they were in front of the building and they reluctantly pulled away from each other, as she got out of the cab she turned to him leaned in towards him, "Have a good day at work, Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go pick up heavy things and then I'm going to do crazy gymnastics moves across the living room." She said, laughing at the expression on Harry's face as she yelled their work address to the driver and tapped the top of car. As it drove away she saw Harry stick his head out the window, "That is not relaxing!" he yelled out before sitting back down. She giggled as she headed to the apartment, grabbing the spare key from the plant next to the door. As she looked at the apartment, she realized that she would need to clean as she noted various newspapers and books scattered around, but she resolved to do that later. As she quickly grabbed her keys and wallet she pondered what to make, when she remembered how much gluten free stuff there was. She headed to her car with a smile on her face as a plan began to form.

While Crystal was planning, Harry had finally reached the Chapel only to be surprised as he saw his car in the parking lot. He walked into work with a puzzled look on his face, "Anyone want to tell me how my car got here?" he said genuinely confused. Doug and Tom exchanged amused expressions before walking up to him and dropping the keys into Harry's outstretched hand, he looked up at the two still confused, Doug draped an arm around Harry, and "Well you see my friend, when we arrived at work this morning, the two of us," he said pointing between Tom and himself "Realized that you had no way of getting to work, so as an attempt to be good citizens we headed to the hospital, so that we could take you to your car." He stopped and turned to Tom who smirked at Harry, "So we came to the hospital this morning, where a very nice nurse took us to Crystal's room where we figured you'd be, We were right, we just didn't know you guys would be that close, very adorable by the way, so we took the keys out of your jacket pocket and drove your car here." He said as he turned back to his work. Doug on the other hand was just getting started, "Very cute position you two were in Iokage? Dare I say you two were cozy?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, causing Harry to slightly blush, "Not that it's any of your business Penhall, but if you have to know…I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." He said before diving into the mountain of paperwork that was on his desk. Just as Doug was about to try and speak, Fuller walked out of his office and over to Harry's desk, "Ioki, how's Watson?" he said worry laced in his voice, Harry looked up and sighed "She's fine, she's probably not going to really relax today, but she's fine." He said, but as the Captain walked away Harry quickly added, "She wanted me to ask you guys if you want wanted to come over after work, she's cooking." He said. That got everyone's attention, Crystal didn't cook much, but when she did it was pretty good. She credited to it being one of the only things she paid attention to when her Aunt was "teaching". They all agreed to come over after work and with that they went back to work while Harry called Crystal to let her know what was going on.

Crystal hung up the phone, a smile on her face. She had been putting away the groceries, when Harry had called to tell her that everyone could make it and after some light small talk he said goodbye. With that she quickly looked around the room, rolled up her sleeves and started to clean. As she did she thought back to when she had just moved in.

_The moment Harry walked into the apartment he sensed that something was different. He looked around the living room, it was clean, but nothing seemed too off about it. He shook his head trying to clear the thought from his mind as he headed to the kitchen to make a snack. He opened the pantry and reached where the chips usually were only to have his hand meet with a can of peanut butter, puzzled he looked up to find that the entire pantry had been reorganized. He quickly closed his eyes as he called out to the one person that had the late shift, the one that had done the same thing the week before with the medicine cabinet, only with that his stuff hadn't been moved. He took a deep breath before he said "Crystal!" he said as he shuffled through the pantry, he turned to see her coming out her room, book in hand. Her hair was thrown into a little ponytail and she had on a simple sweater and skinny jeans. She simply looked at him; "Yes?" she asked questioningly, he looked at her then at the pantry then back at her. He walked over to her trying to be calm, "Any reason why the pantry is completely different?" He said pointing to the pantry, she simply looked up, "Oh yeah…"she trailed off, "I was trying to find the peanut butter to make a sandwich and it just seemed like it was really disorganized so I organized it alphabetically." She said as she put her book down on the table and began to get her things together. He simply looked at her agape, She looked up and noticed," What is something wrong?" She asked._

_ He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Yeah something's wrong, look I was ok when you reorganized part of the medicine cabinet, I was ok that you decided to alphabetize the magazines on the coffee table, but this," he said motioning to the pantry, "This has made me realized that you most likely have a crazy amount of OCD and it might just drive me crazy!" he said in frustration. He looked up to see her, her expression unreadable. She reached for her keys and with a curt "bye" she walked out, closing the door behind her; he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_ Several hours later as he was sleeping, he heard some rattling and thuds coming from the kitchen, he quietly grabbed the baseball bat that lay underneath his Godfather poster. Almost silently he crept towards his door, he flinched as it creeped open he crept towards the kitchen where the rustling began to grow. He gripped the bat tighter as he moved closer in, he saw someone rummaging through the pantry. He raised the bat over his head just as the person turned around and uttered a loud scream at the same time he did. He moved to turn on the light to see Crystal surrounded by various cans and goods, she glared at him, "What the hell are you doing?" she said eyeing the bat "And why do you have a baseball bat? Aren't you really good at martial arts?" as she quietly yelled, Harry looked around and saw that almost everything was taken out, "Please for the love of God, tell me your not reorganizing it again." He said. She looked down uncomfortably, "No, as a matter of fact I was putting everything back to the way it was, I noticed how much it bothered you, so I thought it would be better to put everything back." She said gritting her teeth on that last part as she looked towards the pantry. He immediately felt bad, here he had made such a big deal about this and despite the fact that it was a big deal for her that it was organized she was fixing it. She simply turned around to continue putting everything away, Harry put down the bat and moved next to her, she smiled at him as they both continued to put everything away._

As Crystal thought about that, she remembered the next day when they had established that only certain things could be organized, other then that it had been decently harmonious and she didn't see that changing anytime soon. She quickly snapped out of her memories and began to pick up everything. A short while later she looked around at the clean, but cluttered room before looking up at the clock.

_'Yikes a little later then I thought'_ she thought before running to start dinner. Meanwhile at the station as they started to head out, Doug looked at Harry suspiciously, "Hey Iokage, y'know you never told us what was wrong with little Watson." He said as everyone turned to look at the pair curiously, they had been wondering the same thing, but knew not to pry when it came to Harry. He looked at Doug who was waiting for an answer, He sighed before answering "Look it's not my place to tell you, she'll probably tell you at dinner." And with that he donned his jacket and walked to his car. They all exchanged curious glances before heading to their cars and following him, as they headed towards the apartment they followed Harry in to find an amusing sight. There was Crystal in a pair of sweats with a tank top on doing a handstand, completely in her own little world.

They looked at Harry, who cleared his throat and she fell on her back with a thud. Harry and everyone quickly went over to she if she was all right; instead they saw her on the floor laughing, Harry quickly pulled her up by her good arm and shot her a glare "I thought you promised you would relax?" he said seriously. She looked him, "And I did, I got the stuff for dinner, I cleaned up after you called and I made dinner and since that's done I figured I would do a handstand with my good arm." She said as she pointed to the arm not covered in stitches she then leaned and said " That's my way of relaxing, by the way I'm happy to see you too." As she gently pecked him on the lips and turned to the awestruck gang, "Hey guys, come on in dinners basically ready. " she said as she led everyone to the table. They sat down to the set table as she put down a bowl of salad next to the bowls of sauce and penne pasta. She sat down and looked at everyone, "Well lets eat!" she said as everyone dished out the food including Crystal. They all looked at her as she doled out her portion, she watched as everyone began to eat and she did too. Harry however looked at her like she was insane, " Crystal are you sure this was a good idea for dinner?" he asked knowing what was wrong with her and worrying that she would get sick. She smiled at him, but before she could respond Doug piped up, his mouth filled with pasta "I think it was a delicious idea." Judy simply rolled her eyes and Tom simply was eating. Crystal simply smiled at Harry, "Just trust me its fine." She said as she began to eat he simply started eating.

A short while later everyone was sitting back with full stomachs they looked over to see Crystal smiling at all of them, "So, did everyone like dinner?" they all nodded in appreciation before she continued, "Well I think I should tell you guys what the doctor told me." Everyone turned to look at her as she explained what happened and what she would need to do, they simply looked at her in shock before Doug spoke up, "So wait, so you can't eat anything with bread in it or you'll get sick?" she simply nodded before Tom slowly piped up "But wait, doesn't pasta have gluten in it?" they all looked down at their plates wide-eyed before they heard a slight giggle, they looked over to see Crystal giggling quietly before outright laughing, "Your faces." She gasped between laughs she quickly became serious again. She looked at all of them," Guys this entire meal was gluten free, the pasta, everything." She said, as they looked around dumbfounded, she went on to explain how there was lots of gluten free stuff you just had to look for it. The team simply went with it and moved to help with the dishes.

After everything was done they exchanged goodbyes and a little while later as Crystal slept she heard a pained moan coming from Harry's room. She tried to ignore it, but as it continued she began to get concerned. She crept out of bed and quietly walked towards the room next to hers, figuring that knocking wouldn't do anything; she silently walked in to see Harry tossing in his bed moaning out the name "Tai Q" as she inched closer she saw the agony and sweat on his brow. As she watched continue to toss and turn she couldn't take the sound of him and pain and rushed over to him, "Harry, Harry please wake up." She said not caring how desperate she sounded as she moved to shake his shoulder, as she did she felt a strong punch thrown into her stomach. She staggered back, holding her stomach as she tried with her free hand to try and grab onto the bed with no such luck as she landed on the floor with a smack. Just as she did she saw Harry quickly bolt upright in bed, his breathing haggard as he looked around and spotted Crystal breathing heavily on the ground. He jumped out of bed and quickly picked her up so that she stood up, "Are you ok? What happened?" he asked rapidly as he looked her, she smiled weakly "Yeah I'm fine just a little winded, you sure pack a punch." She said weakly as she fixed her shirt.

Harry looked at her in horror; "I hit you?" he whispered, Crystal quickly saw that he was about to blame himself, so she quickly interjected; " Only in the stomach, but it was my fault, I mean I came in here when I should've probably minded my own business, but you sounded so upset…and then you kept yelling out that name." she said sheepishly as Harry shot his head up, "What name?" he asked hoarsely as he went to sit on the bed. Crystal hesitantly went to sit next to him, "You kept saying the name Tai Q…"She trailed off uncomfortably noticing the pained expression on his face. She gingerly took his hand; "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Harry whipped his head to look at her; "What do you mean I don't have to? You see me doing God knows what, I hit you for an unknown reason and you don't want to know why?" he asked curiously. She looked at him gently; "I do want to know, but I can tell it's not something you're ready to talk to me about, so I can wait," She paused before adding, "Besides we're dating, people learn new things about the people they date right? I'll learn things about you, You'll learn things about me." Harry saw that she was rambling and proceeded to lightly kiss her. She simply smiled as she got up to leave, but she felt a tug on her hand she turned to see Harry looking at her almost pleadingly as she went back to sit back down next to him, confused. He turned to her and laced his fingers in with hers and leaned in towards her; "You might be able to wait to find out different things about each other, but I need to tell you this." And he did: he told her how he escaped from Vietnam, how he watched his best friend Tai Q get shot and killed in front of him and never found his parents on the beach, and what he had to do when he came to America; "Only recently did my name change form get approved so legally I'm officially Harry Truman Ioki." He said to a dumbfounded Crystal. He simply waited for her to say something instead he felt her lips kiss his temple;

"Thank you for telling me this." She simply whispered in his ear before he crushed his lips onto hers as they began to once again mesh perfectly together, slowly she felt his lips graze her jaw before sucking and nipping down her neck, "I need to tell you something too." She managed to gasp out. He slowly pulled away and looked down at her questioningly, She looked up at him, " Before I tell you this, you need to know that I have been in relationships I mean none of them have lasted very long, but whenever I tell people this they always assume that I've never been in a relationship." She rambled on as Harry smiled, knowing exactly what she was going to say, but listened intently as her ramble began to finish; "I'm a virgin." She finished sounding embarrassed she said searching his face for a response, he simply kissed her forehead sweetly before looking at the confused expression on her face as he chuckled, "I already knew that." He said as her expression changed from one of embarrassment to one of shock,

"Wait how do you know?" she asked. Harry hesitated, he didn't want her to get mad at Judy, but he also wanted to be honest; "Well… when we were at the hospital and Judy told us you were getting sick…She also happened to mention that you hadn't had sex yet." He watched as her expression changed from shock to one of anger, she quickly stood up and began to walk towards the door with Harry following her. Before she made it to the door he spun her around to face him; "What are you doing?" he said as he noted the anger in her eyes and her slightly red face; "To make a very late night call to Judy, let her know that she shouldn't have felt the need to let the entire team knows my sexual history or lack thereof!" She spat out as she leaned towards the knob he pulled her close to him. She struggled for minute as Harry looked down at her," I get that your mad, hell if it were me I'd be pissed, but think about this," he paused as she stopped struggling; " It's like when she told the doctor that you couldn't keep food down and we overheard it. Well she had to do the same thing, she really didn't want to tell the doctor, but she wanted the doctor to make sure that he knew everything, we just happened to overhear it, so please don't get mad about this." He said as she simply looked up at him, with a huff she looked at him, "I guess you're right." she said pulling a little bit away from him. He smiled at her before she stood up on her toes and kissed him softly before going over to the bed and laying down in it, Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows. She smiled at him sleepily; "It's almost three in the morning and if I try to go back to my room I might fall asleep on the floor." She said as she yawned, Harry shook his head amusedly and went to lie down next to her. She turned over to face him and smiled at him; "Good night." She whispered as she moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as she laid her head on his chest. They drifted off into the night feeling the warmth of each other on their skin.

Weeks past and everything was going fine. Cases were being solved, no one was fighting…much, but what surprised everyone though was the dynamic between Harry and Crystal. Everyone had honestly thought they would start acting like one of those mushy couple, but they acted like nothing had changed. Aside from an occasional kiss on the cheek and some light flirting, the pair acted as they did before until one day, everyone was working on their assignments, Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see Crystal grinning at him; "I need to show you something." She whispered. He followed her curiously until they stopped underneath the stairs he looked back and forth before looking down at the petite woman in front of him; "What did you need to show me?" he asked when he felt her lips crash onto his. She smiled as he deepened the kiss while running his hands through her hair, feeling bold she began to run her hands up his shirt stroking his chest. He noticed this and pulled her closer while he started sucking on her neck, she tried to hold back a moan, but lost. They continued for what they thought for hours until they heard an uncomfortable "A-hem" they slowly turned around to see Doug, Tom and Judy smirking at them. The pair looked at each other then looked down with blushes covering their faces, it wasn't until they looked back up at everyone did they notice another face amongst their friends. Penhall pulled her in front of the two; "She said she was looking for you Crys." He said as he stepped back, Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from Crystal, he looked over to she that she had gone pale. She stepped forward in shock; "Julia." She simply said.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hi! So once again I don't own 21 Jump Street or it's characters. A thanks goes out to Chick on Wheels and Clem for all of their help.

Everyone looked from Crystal to the small girl in front of her, trying to see some sort of resemblance. Crystal stood on the right wearing a cream top with black sleeves and a rounded collar with a string bow tie at her throat with some dark skinny jeans and her black combat boots, her curls were pulled back with a simple bow. She stood tall despite her short stature, her blue eyes blazing. The girl standing in front of Crystal was another story: she stood small as if hiding from something, her muddy brown hair was tied back in a matronly bun, not a hair out of place. She wore a dark grey blouse buttoned completely to her chin paired with a black floor length skirt, as she looked up they saw her eyes were the same blue, but there was something off about them. As they were observing they saw that the girl named Julia yanked Crystal away from Harry and try and drag her away, Crystal stood her ground though as everyone quickly followed behind. Crystal looked at Julia in disbelief as she attempted to drape a jacket over her, Crystal quickly threw the jacket on her desk; "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she all but shouted at her sister, Julia looked at her sister in shock; "I'm covering you up, you're showing way too much skin now the legs I can do nothing about that, but I will cover the top." She said in a clipped voice dripping in disdain. Crystal just looked at her sister, her younger sister in disbelief; "And what makes you think you can do anything?" she laughed bitterly "How did you find out where I was? Captain O'Malley told me that no one would be told of my whereabouts except Jeanne…Come to think of it why are you here? Last I checked, you and your husband wanted nothing to do with me after I left." She said passively as Doug spat out his coffee in disbelief.

"Wait she's married?" he said in shock, this caused the sister to break from the argument as Julia flashed the simple wedding band, "I've been married for about eight months now. Did it on my eighteenth birthday." She said triumphantly as she turned back to her older sister expectantly; "Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to everyone?" she asked in a sweet tone that made everyone want to vomit. Crystal sighed as she introduced everyone to her little sister, Julia silently eyed them as if she were sizing them up Crystal turned to Harry and smiled; "Finally this is my boyfriend Harry Ioki." She gripped his hand tightly as he kissed her temple. Julia's smile faded almost instantly as she cleared her throat; "Boyfriend?" she said hesitantly "And how long have you two been seeing each other." She said as if she was holding something back, the two looked at each other, "Close to a month officially, but we were basically dating for the month that she moved in." Everyone, but Crystal and Harry noticed Julia's eye twitch for a moment before smiling again; "Well as lovely as it was meeting all of you, but I was wondering if I could speak to my sister in private?" She said sweetly, Crystal rolled her eyes; "We can use Sal's office and you can stop acting like you're in thirties instead of eighteen. " she quipped grinning at Julia's strained smile as the pair headed down the stairs.

The moment they disappeared everyone exchanged glances before quietly rushing towards the stairs leaving Harry behind as he rushed after them seeing them standing by the doorway trying to listen in; "Guys, this is private we should leave them be." He said heatedly. Tom simply threw him a glare; "C'mon Harry who says they're not talking about you? I mean did you see the way she was staring at you? Lets just say that if looks could kill, you would be severely maimed." He said to a surprised Harry who was veered in the direction of the door. They were silent as they began to overhear the conversation of the tiny cop and her judgmental sister. Now while the team was crowding around the door, Crystal led her sister down the dark staircase she simply walked towards Sal's workbench and reached for the light switch. As the light flickered on, she turned around and stood expectantly at her sister, Julia strolled over to her and looked up at her; "Crystal, I want you to come back to Burke with me." She said as she placed a hand gently on Crystals shoulder. She looked down at the hand before shrugging it off and backing away; "I'm sorry, what? You want me to leave a job that I love, drop my friends; leave Harry so that I can go back to a backwards town that hates me and hates what I do? I'll pack my bags." She said her tone dripping with sarcasm. Julia looked at her in shock; "You are a sinner! You go around parading in revealing clothing; you work an indecent job that has you working around ruffians, which include your coworkers and don't get me started about your boyfriend." She said, her voice dripping with acid and her eyes narrowed. Crystal moved up close to her sister; "What about him?" she murmured lowly, Julia quickly moved away; "You could to better then him! He's convinced you to participate in obscene scenes of affection, one of which I saw, besides he's not someone we are to be associated with." She said in a clipped voice. Crystal widened her eyes; "Excuse me? First of all who are you to say who I can and cannot be with? You are my little sister, I don't care if you are married you don't get to tell me what to do." She said her voice slowly rising.

"And as for doing better, if anyone could do better it's Harry. He could get any woman he wanted and he's with me, he is ten times the man your husband is." As she ranted Julia stepped forward; "Why don't I set you up? Josh told me the other day that his buddy from the plant, John broke up with his girlfriend. You two would look adorable!" she squealed as Crystal looked at her disbelief; "Did you hear a word I said? I'm seeing Harry! I'm happy with Harry! She yelled , but quickly she took a deep breath; "Why are you here Julia?" Julia looked down; "Crystal, about a week ago…" she trailed off and sniffed slightly "About a week ago Aunt Louise passed away." Crystal looked at her in shock. She looked down at her sister; " So you had to go to Captain O'Malley and get my location so you could tell me." She said slowly as the pieces came together. She took another deep breath; "When's the funeral?" she asked gently Julia looked at her; "We had the ceremony about three days ago, she was cremated." She whispered, Crystal looked at her angrily; " So you went to a police station, the last place anyone in our family would go, just to drive an hour here to tell me that she's dead and that the funeral already happened. Wow don't do anything halfway do you?" she said flatly. Julia sniffled before looking at her again; "There's more," she whispered as Crystal simply glared at her; "Louise wrote a will before she died, like everyone does, now I get the house, but Louise left you this." She whispered as she handed Crystal an envelope.

Crystal looked at it in wariness before opening it, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a check, she slowly unfolded it and gasped in shock. In her hands she held a check for a hundred fifty thousand dollars, she softly looked at Julia questioningly, She shrugged; "The will said to leave that amount, a hundred thousand for me and a large portion to the church. However she did leave something else…for mom." She said tentatively, Crystal looked up at her shocked. Julia walked over to her; "This is the other reason I came, I need your help finding her." She said practically begging, Crystal shook her head; "Great, when you do, let me know, I'd love to meet her." She said sarcastically as she walked over to the cleaning supplies and began organizing them Julia quickly followed; "But you know where she is! Louise said you were the last person to see her, when you were eighteen because you asked her for moms name, that had to mean-" she said before Crystal cut her off; "It means that I wanted to know the name of the woman who abandoned us," She said bitterly while alphabetizing the products on the self "Honestly Julia, you've always had this romanticized image of who our mom was, y'know who she was? She was the woman who walked out on a man and left him to raise their children alone! Who knows she might be dead! I don't know and you shouldn't care to either." She said bitterly. Julia looked at her older sister in shock, before stomping off; "Fine, I don't need your help, I don't need you period!" she said before walking towards the stairs, before she walked up, she looked back at her sister; "Will you at least tell me her name?" she said pleadingly, Crystal looked at her sadly; "I-I don't remember." She said unconvincingly. Julia huffed and stomped upstairs to see everyone crowded around the entrance, she looked at Harry intently; "You two deserve each other." She snarled as she stomped out of the Chapel.

Everyone began to hear Crystal come up the stairs they quickly dispersed and looked like they were working. She came up the stairs and smiled as she heard them scurry back to their desks she entered to see everyone looking at her sadly, it made her blood boil because if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was pity. She turned to see Harry and he quickly pulled her into a hug, she was stiff for a minute before returning it. She pulled back and lightly kissed him she quickly pulled back, "I know you guys heard everything," she said. Harry looked down at her apologetically and she smiled; "It's fine, I'm fine." She said as she kissed him again, however she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Fuller looking sadly at her. She held back an angry snort as she looked up at her Captain, he simply stared at her, "I'm sorry for your loss Watson." He said honestly, everyone looked at him confused, he glared at all of them; "Sal wandered into my office to tell me." He said as everyone glared at Sal she smiled softly at him; "Captain, it's fine, I'm fine, you're fine, everything's fine." She said as she walked back to her desk, everyone's eyes boring into the back of her. She sat at her desk only to once again be faced with Fuller, "Watson, go home." She shot her head up at that; "Captain I'm fine, and I have lots of paperwork can I please keep working?" she pleaded, suddenly she felt her chair being spun around to see Judy, Doug, and Harry each of them staring intently at her Harry leaned down so that the two were eye to eye; "Crys," he started before she cut him off; "I'm not leaving Harry and you can't make me." She stated before turning back around. She heard him sigh in frustration; "I didn't want to do this, but Penhall.." Suddenly she felt herself being tossed over Doug's shoulder and carried around her desk so that she was face to face with Fuller; "Go home Watson and that's an order."

She glared at everyone "Fine, I'll leave, but I'm not going home, I actually found out that one of my friends from gymnastics is in town and I was hoping to catch up with them." She said as Doug put her down near the phone, she fished out a piece of paper and dialed; "Hey, it's me you busy? Of course the gym would be awesome! Could you give me the address? All right 1345 Yearling dr. Ok I'll be there in twenty minutes, I gotta pick some stuff up. See you then Adam." She hung up the phone and turned to see everyone staring at her questioningly except Harry, who looked expressionless. Doug cleared his throat as Crystal was packing her things in her purse; "So…who's Adam Crys?" Crystal looked up at Doug; "Adams one of my closest friends besides Jeanne and my teammate from college, I ran into him at the grocery store the other day. It turns out he's temporarily coaching at the gym here, so we promised we would catch up." A squeak was heard and everyone turned to see Harry strolling angrily back to his desk, they all turned back to a confused Crystal; "What'd I say?" they looked at her amazed as she began to piece everything together; "I better go talk to him," she quickly grabbed her purse and strolled over to Harry's desk. He irritably shuffled his papers about; "Hey," she said tentatively, he looked up at her; "I thought you went off to meet Adam." He said coldly not looking up from his paperwork, Crystal sighed and pulled up a chair; "I'm sorry, I didn't think that hanging out with Adam would bother you." She said softly, he sighed as he looked up at her; " Look it doesn't bother me that you're hanging out with him, it bothers me that you didn't tell me about him." Crystal looked down at her shoes; "I didn't tell you because It didn't seem like something that was important to know." She then leaned in close to him; "Besides remember what I said about us learning things about each other? Well this counts as one of them." She said kissing him lightly on the cheek "Besides you trust me right?" she asked smiling, Harry looked at her; "Yeah, I do." He said seriously. She kissed him sweetly; "I'll see you at home later." She said as she grabbed her purse and headed towards her car.

As Harry watched her walk away, Doug strolled forward he paused before he spoke quietly; " You really trust her?" he asked. Harry looked at him; " Of course I do…"he trailed off, Doug looked at him; "We're going to follow her aren't we?" he said, already knowing the answer, Harry nodded as he headed towards Fuller's office while Doug began to grab their jackets, Judy and Tom quickly walked over to his desk; "Wait why are you guys following her? I thought Harry said that he trusted her." Judy said confused. Doug looked at her frustration etched on his face; "Of course he trusts her, it's that Adam guy he doesn't trust. I mean think about it Juds, if your boyfriend went to go hang out with a friend of the opposite sex and they were good looking, wouldn't you worry even if you trusted him?' he asked, once again knowing the answer, Judy sighed; "Yeah I probably would, but didn't anyone hear what Watson said in the basement? She's happy with Harry, she's not going to do something stupid, its pointless to follow her." She said as Tom sat on the desk, he looked over at her; "Juds, what Harry's doing is what idiots do when their in love, besides he's probably worried that she's upset that her aunts dead and her little sister wants absolutely nothing to do with her, so she'll do something stupid." He said nonchalantly as Harry rushed out of the office acknowledging only Doug; "We're cleared, lets go." He said as they headed towards Harry's car as Judy and Tom watched, one with a look of shock the other a look of amusement, with a shake of their heads, both of them went back to work.

A short while later, the pair stood outside what looked like an abandoned warehouse, the only indication that it was a gym was the sign that hung outside the door that said Rocky's gym they walked in to see a large blue floor with a set of beams to their left, a set of bars on their right and finally a vault in front of them, but they didn't see Crystal anywhere. Before Harry could ask if they had the right address they heard laughter coming from what looked like an office, they hid behind what looked like a viewing area as a man came out, he was tall and had red hair with light blue eyes, his body was built well and he had a mischievous air about him as he walked out onto the floor; "C'mon Crystal, you're taking forever!" he whined, Doug and Harry turned as they heard tiny footsteps running down the stairs and Harry's jaw almost dropped at what he saw. Crystal walked towards the man wearing a sparkly dark green leo with a black sunburst, exposing the dark pink scar on her shoulder and the light pink ones scattered across her legs from the accident, Doug and Harry watched as she jogged over; "Geez Adam, I'm coming!" she said as she stood in front of them. Adam laughed as they headed towards the vault, he went first flipping with a double twist, sticking the landing, and he grinned at Crystal; "Beat that." He quipped as Crystal took to the runway; she sprinted towards the vault performing a handspring front salto with a full twist as she stuck the landing she turned around and smiled; "Looks like I did." She said as she strolled over to him, suddenly a loud clang was heard and the pair jumped; "What the hell was that?" she said scanning the area, Adam shrugged; "No idea…wanna do bars?" he asked not mentioning seeing two men hiding out in the viewing area, knowing that one of them was Crystals boyfriend given the description he had gotten. They quickly finished bars and headed over to the beam, ignoring everything around them.

Harry smacked Doug; "Be more careful will you? They could've heard us!" he hissed as Doug crept back up into a crouching position and they peered over to see Crystal flipping on the beam with Adam lying on the mat beside it, suddenly he sat up and looked over at her; "So tell me about this hottie boyfriend of yours." He said teasingly, Crystal looked at him from her peripheral and giggled; "Well what do you want to know? I already told you what he looks like and that I work with him, what else is there?" she said as she dismounted with a round off tuck full. She jumped onto the mat disturbing the lounging red head; he glared at her; "Like how did you guys meet? How did he ask you out? What's the sex like?" Crystal choked on her water while Harry simply sputtered incoherently, Doug smirked at him; "Yeah Harry what's the sex like?" he teased.

Harry glared at him before turning back to watch Crystal and Adam, Crystal looked at Adam uncomfortably before standing up and walking towards the floor, Adam gasped audibly, "Oh my God!" Crystal whirled around silently begging him not to say it, once again though luck wasn't on her side, as Adam shrieked, "YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH HIM YET!" Doug stared at Harry in disbelief; "You've been dating for like what, close to a month and you haven't slept together yet?" he whispered, Harry moved to speak they heard Crystal; "No I haven't Adam, it's not like I don't want to, I-I mean I really care about him, but Adam I'm terrified." She began to stammer as Adam led her to a chair. Doug and Harry listened as Adam tried to calm her down, "Crys, Crys, Crys!" he shouted as she looked at him wide eyed, he sighed; " Look, from what you told me about Harry when we were talking in the grocery store, it seems like you're crazy about this guy, so what's holding you back?" she took a deep breath; "I don't know, I mean what if I'm…" everyone was listening intently, she sighed; " What if I'm bad at it?" she almost whispered. Adam threw his head back and laughed, she glared at him; "This isn't funny!" Adam stopped laughing and wiped his eyes; "I'm sorry, but yes it is! I mean you're 21 years old, you do moves that defy gravity, but you're terrified of having a guy on top of you! I mean this guy seems great, hell if he's held out this long he's incredible. " Crystal glared at him as she stormed onto the floor he looked at her; "Ok well you go and do your routine, I'm gonna go into the viewing area." He yelled after her as he strolled over to the worried Doug and Harry; "What the hell are we going to do now?" Doug said heatedly as he looked around while Harry stayed crouched as Adam walked in and stood near the pair he looked at them with a smirk.

"I knew you guys were here since that whole thing earlier and now I get to meet the famous Harry Ioki and his friend." He said batting his eyelashes at Doug. Harry saw Doug looking down at his shoes and resisted the urge to laugh, Adam looked down at them," I'm glad you guys are here, she's probably going to be pissed, but she'll get over it. She's been a little off since she told me about Louise," The pair looked up at him questioningly "She came in kind of solemn, She sat down and told me about her aunt then she shut down about it and told me a little more about you and her Celiacs, then she changed into her leo and we started to train." He said worriedly as the song Eleanor Rigby began to play over the speaker. They watched as Crystal wiped at her face before going into a two and a half punch front she sniffed as she transitioned into a forward salto with a half twist straight into a backward double salto with a full twist, they saw the tears trail down her face

as she went to finish with a double Arabian before collapsing onto the floor in tears. She curled up on the floor, her body shaking with sobs, suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her; "Go away Adam." She choked out, a voice she knew well whispered in her ear; "Last I checked my name wasn't Adam." She slowly turned around and came face to face with Harry, she threw her arms around him and sobbed; "How did everything become so different?" she managed to whisper. Harry looked from the sobbing woman in his arms to Doug and Adam who stood off to the side, so they could be alone, before he could ask her anything she spoke up again; " I mean one minute I'm in college studying to be a criminal psychologist, the next I'm a cop lying to my sisters face! " she sobbed out.

Adam slowly walked towards the couple; " You know I never understood how you decided to be a cop. I mean you wanted to be a criminal psychologist, but you never really showed interest in it like the fieldwork like Jeanne did, you wanted to analyze the criminals, not cuff them and read them their rights. Then one weekend you two go off without me," he tried to glare at her, but one look at her sad face he couldn't do it; "Then you come back all dedicated to be a cop. It never made sense." They all looked at her puzzled as she wiped her face off and looked at them; "Well honestly it started because of Julia's fifteenth birthday, I wasn't going to be able to go because of a meet. I felt bad, so I wanted to get her a great present, but there was really one thing she wanted. She wanted to meet our mom." She looked up at them as they looked at her shock on their faces. She took a deep breath and continue; "So I swallowed my pride and called Louise. After a lot of begging she gave me a name: Dorothy Lee Watson, so Jeanne had our friends help us track her down. We found out she was living in the city near the school, so one weekend Jeanne and I hopped in her car and went to meet her," she looked at them, her voice cracking; " The address we had led to a dingy apartment building. I was about to go in when I saw her, she was leaning on a wall shooting up heroin. She saw me and told me that for twenty bucks she could "take me around the world," she shuddered at the memory, " I ran back to the car and told Jeanne to drive, I don't know if she saw anything, but if she has she's never said anything. On the drive home though, I decided that I wanted to not only analyze people like that, I wanted to put them away. We came back and a few years later we joined the academy." She looked up to see both men's shocked expressions before turning to Harry; "That's why I got so angry at Julia today, she's always pictured our mom as this saint. If I told her about Dorothy, it would've destroyed her." She said, as she tried to make her tearstains go away.

Harry stood up with her in his arms, she stumbled slightly, but Harry held on tightly to her. She looked at him, puzzled; "So… what are you guys doing here?" Harry looked at her, guiltily before he mumbled something. Crystal leaned in; "What was that?" he looked at her, and sighed knowing he had to be honest, "We came to spy on Adam… make sure he didn't try anything." He said as he looked around at anything but her. Crystal looked at Harry, then Adam before she and Adam began to laugh. Harry and Doug exchanged confused glances, as Adam wiped tears from his eyes; " Trust me guys, I feel only brotherly feelings towards Crys," he chuckled as he walked towards the couple placing a hand on Crystal's shoulder, "Besides, not that it wasn't obvious, but I'm gay." He said to a shocked Doug and Harry. Crystal smiled shyly as Harry hesitantly looked back down at her, "So…does this mean you're not mad?" he asked tentatively she looked up at him with a mixture of anger and amusement; "No, I'm pissed, but the idea of Adam and I being together is so funny, its making me not think about all the shit that's happened today." She leaned up towards his ear, her breath making him shiver, "But I assure you Harry Ioki, That we will deal with this when we get home." She whispered heatedly as he shivered for a completely different reason. She pulled away and with a curt "See you soon." To Adam she grabbed her bag and with a string of curses being muttered under her breath. The moment they heard her car pull out Adam and Doug turned to a dumbfounded Harry who was still standing in the middle of the floor, he shook his head, puzzled; "What the hell just happened?" he asked the men in front of him. Doug and Adam looked at each other before looking at Harry and laughing at him. Adam walked over and clapped Harry on the back; "You my friend have just pissed off your girlfriend." He said as Doug came up from the other side, draping his arm across; "Basically Iokage that means you're screwed." He laughed out as he dragged them back to the car and back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Here's another chappie! I don't own 21 Jump Street or it's characters except Crystal. Special thanks to Chick on Wheels and Clem for their help!

Harry walked towards the door towards filled with a combination of dread and fear. He had no idea what to expect when he went in, sighing he unlocked the door and went inside. Immediately he saw that Crystal had cleaned the apartment, everything that they agreed that could be organized had been. He finally saw Crystal sitting on the couch in a light blue robe that ended at her knees a glass of wine on the table with a book in her hand, she looked up and brown met blue as she looked at him, he walked over and sat next to her, hesitantly putting his arm around her. She shot a dark glare at him; "Ok I've managed to alphabetize the magazines, books and my side of the medicine cabinet. While I did that I managed to collect my thoughts enough to try and think rationally." She stood up with her glass and walked towards the sink, standing there she looked at him; "What were you thinking? I thought you trusted me?" she said bitterly, Harry stood up and followed her; "I trust you-" Crystal immediately cut him off; "Really? Because showing up at the gym to spy on me and my best friend definitely shows that…Oh my god you heard me talk about our relationship! Do you know how embarrassing that is? I just… honestly I have no idea what you were thinking."

Harry walked towards Crystal, utter determination on his face; "You think I wanted to follow you? I felt guilty the entire time, but… When I saw Adam, I thought I was making a good call, I mean have you seen him? I mean you could have a guy like that, but you're with me." He said as he sat on the kitchen stool. Crystal's expression softened as she moved behind him, draping her arms around him; " Last I checked, I wanted to be with you. Even if Adam was straight I would still want to be with you, you don't need to worry about that." She said kissing his cheek; "But that still doesn't make up for the fact that you did it." She said as she walked back into the living room, Harry following on her heels; "Well what about you?" he said anger clearly in his voice, she whirled around; "What about me?" she said as she stared at him in disbelief. He scoffed; "You're giving me a hard time about trust, but you're lying to your sister constantly about your mom. How is that different?" she strolled up to him until they were nose to nose; "It's different, because I am trying to protect my sister, you were worried about an old friend hitting on me," She spat " It's different because if I told Julia about Dorothy, I would be crushing her image of who her mom is. In my case it's better this way. In regards to our situation, I want us to be honest with each other, to trust each other." She ended softly. He jerked away and sat down on the couch; "It's not that simple," he saw her move to speak; "Look all of this," he said gesturing between them; "Is new territory for me, I mean since Vietnam its been hard for me to trust people. Hell it took me months to be able to trust Hoffs, Penhall, even Hanson, but you walk in here and…" she looked at him intently; "I what?" she quipped curiously. He sighed again; "You walk in here, and I feel like I can trust you with everything and that terrifies me." He said as he ran his hand through his hair in nervousness.

He felt the couch sag as Crystal sat gingerly next to him, she lightly cupped his face in her hand and made him look at her. She looked deep in thought before she spoke; " Look, it seems like we're both trudging into some unknown territory, so we'll just have to work through it ok?" she leaned over and lightly kissed him, he returned it hungrily as she ran her fingers through his hair. Slowly she moved closer to him, moving her hands down to his chest as he pulled her closer to him. She pulled away for a second as looked at him, breathing heavily as she stood up and removed her robe, Harry's breath caught in his throat at the dark blue shorts and white tank top which accentuated her body nicely. Slowly Crystal moved back towards him and sat on his lap, and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as he crushed his lips onto hers their lips moving perfectly together, he shuddered as she began to kiss and nip his jaw, moving further down to his neck. He let out a groan as she looked up and smirked, he looked at her confused; "Crys, I…" she cut him off; " I trust you, and I'm showing that I trust you." She said as she quickly stood up and trying not to notice the bulge in Harry's pants, she walked towards his room. He quickly followed her in and stared as she turned and smiled at him, he slowly walked towards her; "Crys, are you absolutely sure you want to do this, I mean earlier-" he was cut off by Crystal sweetly kissing him, she pulled back and looked at him; "I sure about this Harry, I thought about it for a while and I'm sure, so don't ask anymore." She said softly as she stroked his face. He looked at her in complete seriousness, he leaned down and kissed her, she hungrily accepted as she unbuttoned his shirt. It was quickly chucked aside as he broke the kiss and slowly pulled her tank top over her head, he quickly sucked in a breath as he drank her in. She was still very skinny, despite the fact that everyone on Jump Street had been trying to stuff food down her throat, his eyes continued to roam over her body. As she moved to take off her bra, she smirked at him; " Are you just going to stand there and look?" She said teasingly, he quickly snapped back to reality and grinned at her. He quickly strolled over to her and picked her up by the waist and carried her to the bed, he gently tossed her onto it as she laughed. He went to lie next to her and her laughter slowly died down, they leaned towards each other and their lips met.

Harry could feel the fire and intensity in the kiss as he rolled over and went on top. He felt his pants tighten significantly as Crystal's lips moved down his chest, he hesitantly moved his hand up her leg till it met with the elastic of her shorts. He saw her look up at him at him and nodded to answer his silent question, with that he slowly pulled off her shorts and underwear and threw it across the room. She looked up at him again; "Well that's not fair," she said airily, " I'm naked , but you still have clothes on." She stated cheekily while gesturing between them. With that said she began to unbutton Harry's pants, while Harry silently sighed in relief as he chucked his pants and boxers across the room one last time. He began to move down her body, kissing different parts on his way down till he reached the dark curls that hid her womanhood, he felt her shudder as he slowly rubbed her clit. She moaned out happily as he continued, he moved over her once again, breathing heavily; he kissed her fiercely, she eagerly returned it as she sucked his bottom lip while he moaned out in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled in anticipation, he looked at her seriously; ''I'm going to go slow okay." She nodded and with that he slowly plunged into her womanhood, he groaned out at her tightness and he quickly met with the barrier he looked at her questioningly. He saw her nod and he quickly thrusted into her, as he did he stifled her scream by sweetly kissing her, she was still for a moment before she rolled her hips, letting him know he could continue, at first she felt pain, but pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as she began to move in time with Harry's thrusts. She moaned in ecstasy as he went faster, after what felt like hours she felt her body quivering; "Harry!" she shrieked in ecstasy, Harry was breathing heavily as he moaned "Crystal!" he moaned happily as he spilled into her. They both collapsed next to each other, Crystal curled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her; "That was incredible! I can't believe I've never done that before," she breathed heavily as she looked up at Harry, a blush spread across her face; "I know this sounds silly, but…was I good?" she asked shyly. Harry chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead; "You were great." He said seriously, she smiled brightly "But seriously I can't believe I've never had sex till now! I was missing out." He looked at her; "I'm glad you waited though." He whispered. She snuggled close to him; "I'm glad too." She whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own 21 Jump Street, I do however own all of my OC's. Special thanks go out to Chick on Wheels and Clem for their help! Review please!

It was near the end of November and everything had been going smoothly on Jump Street. Cases were being completed at an excellent rate…except one, The Thornburne case. Natalie Thornburne had been found in a the hallway of her school, brutally beaten and raped two weeks ago, she was still in a medical coma after being claimed by her parents, they had reported their daughter as a runaway three weeks before. The rape kit had given them basically nothing in regards to evidence, so they had nothing. Captain Fuller sighed as he sat down and looked around at his officers, Penhall and Hanson were bantering back and forth in their usual fashion while Hoffs sat with her notebook ready for the meeting to start. Then there was Crystal and Harry whispering back and forth to each other, smiles on their faces, it had become obvious to everyone that they had become even closer in the two months they had gotten together and they had never been happier. Captain Fuller sighed again; "Ok guys listen up," everyone turned to their Captain; " We've gotten nowhere with the Thornburne case," he looked around as everyone looked at anyone, but the Captain glared at all of them; "Any suggestions?" He said with sarcasm in his tone.

Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat, he turned to see Crystal with her hand raised halfway looking between Harry and Judy. Fuller resisted the urge to sigh as he looked at her; "Yes Watson?" she shifted uncomfortably under the Captains stare; "Well Captain I was wondering if I could take a look at the file?" she asked quietly, knowing it was a long shot. Fuller thought about it for a minute, he knew that she had a degree in psychology and according to her record she had a talent for it and there really wasn't anyone else he could call in at the last minute to help, he sighed and walked into his office leaving the puzzled officers at the table. A few seconds later he came back and slid a folder across to Crystal, she gingerly picked it up and began to read with others leaning closely over her trying to read over her shoulder, but backed away as she shot all of them a glare. They sat around as she continued to look through the file, after a little bit she put it down and looked up at them Fuller broke the silence almost immediately, "Well?" he asked impatiently. She stood up, file in hand, "Captain based on the reports here, there's a logical explanation." Everyone stared at her waiting for her to continue, finally Penhall exclaimed, "And?" he asked exasperated Crystal looked at him; "Well, according to the medical reports and the pictures provided it seems like we're dealing with the exact definition of a sadistic rapist. The attacker tied Natalie up then proceeded to beat her across the face and chest, which is a large part of the classification of a sadistic rapist. What doesn't add up though is that in most cases of sadistic rape, The victim doesn't survive the attack. Usually they're killed." She said softly as everyone looked at her intently as she continued; "Also Captain, since she was found at school, I think it's safe to say that it's someone who either is staying in the school or has nightly access to it. Also I would suggest that whoever is investigating the case get close to her best friend Stephanie. Her parents reported her as a runaway around the same time as Natalie's parents, so chances are they were staying together and she might let us in on anything we're missing." She finished with everyone staring at her in shock except Harry, who knew well of her degree, but had never seen it in action.

She handed the folder back to Fuller and headed back towards the table to everyone, took her seat next to Harry and lightly sipped her coffee, slowly she looked up to see everyone staring intently at her especially Harry. She calmly put her coffee and looked up at them; "Yes?" she asked quietly, Harry cleared his throat "So where did that come from?" he asked curiously she looked and him, clearly confused; "You know I have a degree in psychology." She said as she went back to her coffee. Harry looked up at everyone as they motioned for him to continue, "Yeah, I knew that, but I didn't know you could do that. Why haven't you done it before?" she turned to him; "No one seemed to really need help on their cases," she looked around at all of them before adding; "Besides, I didn't want people looking at me funny…like that." She said as she pointed towards Doug who was looking at her intensely, Judy quickly smacked him upside the head. Before Doug could protest, Fuller came out of the office, a serious look on his face.

"Watson, Hoffs my office now." He said before retreating back into his office. Judy and Crystal exchanged glances before heading towards Fuller's office, as they sat down they came face to face with a grim faced Fuller ; "As much as this goes against my better judgment, I'm putting you guys undercover at Stephens High. Hoffs I want you to ask around see if there's anybody that either had it out for Thornburne or has nightly access to the school." He turned to Watson; "Now Watson I need you to get close to Stephanie, go undercover as a runaway, do whatever you have to. You're right about her most likely having information for us. I want you both to be armed and prepared, I'm not about to let you two be attacked." With that the two of them exited Fullers office. They came out to find the guys crowded around the door, all of them backed away sheepishly, Tom slowly walked away as Doug and Harry stared down Judy and Crystal respectively. Silently they moved around the girls and towards the office, Crystal and Judy looked at each other before running in after them. They walked into the office to see Doug and Harry speaking heatedly with Fuller, Crystal moved to speak, but Judy pulled her back; "Be quiet." She mouthed and Crystal grudgingly stood back to listen.

"Captain, I don't want to sound like I'm telling you how to do your job, but this is a bad idea." Harry said as Doug nodded in agreement. Captain Fuller slid his hand over his face in frustration; "I see….so tell me gentlemen, does this concern," he resisted the urge to use air quotes because their concern was real, they were just being idiots; " come as their co-workers, or from one of you being in a relationship with one and …Penhall why are you even here?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Doug went to speak when they heard a voice behind them; "Yeah Penhall, why are you here?" they whirled around to see Judy and Crystal standing in the doorway with looks of pure rage on their faces. Crystal simply stared down Harry as Judy faced off with Doug; "Why are you here Doug? I mean I understand why Harry's here, he doesn't want Crystal to be in danger. Now what's your excuse?" she said lowly, Penhall looked at her in anger; "Maybe it's because I care about you two! And lets face it, Crystal almost got herself blown up last month! Should she really be on a case like this?" They turned to Crystal as she retorted; "Oh my God that was a month ago! Let it go!" Doug turned back to Judy; "Look I just think that neither of you should go in without a male partner helping you guys. Right Harry?" he turned around to see Harry being stared down by Crystal; "While we appreciate the concern, we are two women who know how to take care of ourselves." She said as she moved to leave the office. She felt herself being pulled back, she turned around to see Harry's hand on her wrist, the expression on his face unreadable as he pulled her close to him; "This is dangerous." He murmured darkly. She looked up at him; "Look It won't be that bad, you get to have the apartment to yourself again. You can do all the things you stopped doing when I moved in, You can walk around in your underwear, you can be as loud as you want, Hell you can drink beer without feeling guilty!" she was grasping at straws at this point and everyone knew it, anything to convince him that she would be alright.

He looked down at her; "I really don't care if I can do those things, I just don't want you to do this." He said almost pleadingly, she pulled back from him; "Look I need to do this, If Judy and I don't solve this case, then someone else will get hurt. Judy and I are a good match for this, we can catch this person." She said fiercely , she turned to Judy; "Lets go." Judy left the office with Crystal following behind. Harry and Doug exchanged glances before rushing after them; "Crystal, please don't do this." She turned around "Why shouldn't I?" she looked at him, eyebrows raised, Harry ran his hand through his hair angrily, "Because I love you!" he shouted. Silence was all that was heard after that, Crystal looked at him, shock clearly on her face. Judy and Doug stood off to the side watching the scene like it was a tennis match, Crystal slowly moved towards Harry till they were only inches apart. She looked up at him as if she was searching for something; "Say it again." She whispered he looked down at her," I love you." He said softly. She grabbed his jacket and yanked him towards her and she smashed her lips onto his, he pulled her close as she deepened the kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away with a small smile on her face; "I love you too, but I still need to do this." she said softly. Harry stared at her with a mixture of anger and understanding, silently taking her hand and leading her downstairs where Sal's office was. They came down and Harry looked at her intensely "I'm not ok with this," he cut her off quickly; "I'm not ok with this and I know that I really don't get a say in it, but I do get a say in what happens down here and right now I need you." Crystal nodded in understanding before she felt herself be pushed up against the wall, Harry's lips quickly on hers. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, with a growl of frustration he grabbed it and with a quick tug it split open buttons spraying everywhere. Harry quickly moved down her torso, biting and sucking all over her neck, she bucked her hips into his growing erection, gaining a loud moan from him. He picked her up and carried her over to Sal's worktable, he quickly slid everything off the table and laid Crystal down on it.

He pulled away for a moment to throw his shirt off and slid his pants off as Crystal slid her pants off, quickly he was back on her he kept nipping at her neck, which she determined would definitely leave a mark. He picked her up again and she shivered in pleasure as he unhooked her bra as she slid off her already wet panties. He laid her back down and threw off his boxers and slid two fingers into her, immediately she arched into his touch moaning out in pleasure. He smirked at her before pulling out, She looked down at him, breathing heavily " I-I need you inside me." She stuttered. He grinned before plunging into her, she quickly wrapped her legs around him again as she moved in time with his thrusts he moaned out as he felt her nails running up and down his back. Crystal began to shriek out in ecstasy as they began to move faster, Harry yelled out in pleasure before he felt himself let go into her womanhood. He collapse next to her, for the next couple of minutes all that could be heard was heavy breathing, Crystal turned to him; "Well, you certainly know how to show someone their needed." She still trying to catch her breath, he turned towards her; "Are you ok? I know all the other times-" she lightly placed her finger on his lips; "I'm fine, and that was wonderful." She said as she slowly sat up and stretched. They suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs, as the attempted to find their various articles of clothing, they saw the outline of Sal shadow the wall as they heard him shout out; "I left my wrench in my office let me go get it." He looked down in the office and Crystal screamed out as Sal put his head down and kept repeating "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." As he ran back up the steps. Crystal looked at Harry as a blush began to spread across her face, Harry lightly chuckled as he helped her off the table, they wandered around looking for their clothes.

A few minutes they had managed to find each article of clothing including the remnants of Crystals shirt, she held it up and looked over at him; "You're really upset about me doing this aren't you?" she asked as he handed her the shirt portion of one of Sal's uniforms. As she buttoned it up she felt two arms encircle her waist and his face buried in her neck; "I am, but I also know that you need to do this. If I was put in this situation, you would never have tried to talk to the Captain. You would've been mad, but you'd wait until we got home." He murmured as he lightly kissed her neck. She giggled as she slowly pulled away, she tried to fix the oversized shirt from falling off her shoulder after she had tied it up just above the hips, but Harry stopped her; "Don't, it looks great," he bent down closer "But it would be much better if it was mine." He whispered seductively, she playfully pushed aside before they walked up the stairs they found Sal in a very vivid conversation with the rest of the Jump Street crew who were staring at the couple with wide grins. Doug wolf whistled and clapped; "Way to go Iokage!" he whooped with Tom joining in. Judy and Harry both shot them glares as Crystal began to blush. Without a word she strolled over to her desk and started working, seeing that Crystal wasn't going to respond, they reluctantly went back to work.

The next morning Crystal and Judy walked the halls of Stephens High curiously. They both had been subtly asking around about what the student called "the creepers." The top two on this list were Mr. Melvin, the science teacher who was rumored to have been separated from his wife a month ago and Coach Daniels, who, according to some of the female students had a tendency to get handsy. Meanwhile, as they kept asking students questions, Crystal kept a close eye out for Stephanie, when she finally spotted her at lunch. She was quite pretty, her tan skin highlighted her black hair and brown eyes beautifully, Crystal slowly made her way over to the table. As she stood in front of the table, she tentively asked "May I sit here?" Stephanie looked up and shrugged, Crystal sat down next to her absentmindly playing with the food that she couldn't eat, she sighed, Stephanie looked over at her; "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked gruffly. Crystal looked over at her; "I just don't know what I'm gonna do, I had a fight with my boyfriend and he threw me out and I can't go back to my parents house because they kicked me out too." She faked a sob, as Stephanie's eyes widened, she looked around before standing up, looking back and forth she motioned to Crystal. Looking at Stephanie quizzically she grabbed her bag and followed Stephanie down to the boiler room, they travelled down another flight of stairs and down a cramped hallway to a small room that had two air mattresses in the corners of the room with two wooden boxes next to them, Crystal looked around in awe before she heard Stephanie speak; "Look I was staying here with my friend Natalie, but if you want, you can take her bed, she's not coming back." She said this last part sadly. Crystal put her bag down, "So, what are the rules?" she asked. Stephanie or Steph as she liked to be called went onto explain that you couldn't come down during the day, and you had to be back before five when the building was locked.

With that the went back to their classes which included Judy, Crystal, and Stephanie going to Coach Daniels gym class. Steph looked over to the two friends that had been introduced to her early; "Be careful around this guy, cause if you aren't you'll find his hand in an unexpected place." So Judy and Crystal kept a closer eye out and kept seeing the Coach put his hand on girls shoulders, their arms, they even saw him swat one girl on the ass. At the end of the day Crystal said that she would see Steph later and went with Judy back to the Chapel.

The moment they stepped in they saw the boys sitting at the table, deep in thought as they attempted to play paper football. Tom sat at one end of the table the football poised under his forefinger while Doug sat at the other end his hands held up as the goalposts, as they were attempting this Harry sat off to the side apparently refereeing. Tom broke his concentration and looked up at Harry; "So how do you think the girls are doing?" Harry looked at him; "I don't know, but I hope they're ok." Judy held back a laugh as Crystal quietly stepped behind him; " Why don't you turn around and ask us?" she said as they all looked up at them, Penhall stood up and grabbed the girls in a huge hug. Fuller heard the commotion as he walked out of his office; "Watson, Hoffs good you're here, let's debrief." He said as he took a seat at the table. Judy looked at him; "Well from what some of students told us, we have reason to look closer at Mr. Melvin and Coach Daniels." Crystal then shared what she had; " Well Steph is letting me stay with her in the boiler room, from they way she was talking, It seems like she and Natalie were staying down there. I haven't really asked her anything else yet." She finished sheepishly, she stood up and fixed up her clothes, "Now, I got to go, I need to be back before five and I promised Steph that I would pick up some tacos!" she moved to leave when she felt Harry quickly pull her back down; "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" he whispered sweetly. She grinned at him, "Yeah I'm sure, but," she paused before looking at him; "I'll give you something for the road." She said before she as she smoothly placed her lips on his, she felt him suck on her lower lip she moaned out in pleasure. After a few minutes and some uncomfortable stares from their friends she pulled away smiling; "Now I really have to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that she left the chapel.

Later that night Steph and Crystal sat on their mattresses eating their tacos, quietly when Crystal broke the silence; "So… can you tell me about the girl that use to live here with you?" she asked. Steph crumpled up her wrapper and looked up; "Look, can you keep a secret?" she asked seriously, Crystal nodded before Steph continued, "Look Natalie and I are, we were best friends, so when we were having problems at home, running away seemed to be the best option. So a couple of weeks ago, we found this place and things were sweet… then one night…" she paused and looked over at Crystal; " Don't judge me ok?" Crystal nodded silently; "Well I told her why I ran away, I- I told my parents that I'm a lesbian. I told her, she freaked out and ran out of the room. The next day she was found like ..that." She shuddered. Crystal walked over and threw her arm around Steph; "I'm so sorry." Was all she could say. Steph pulled away immediately, "Look it's no big deal." Crystal looked at her in sympathy; " I get it, but you know it's not healthy to bottle things up." Steph snorted; " Go to sleep Crys." She said jokingly Crystal went to bed thinking about Harry and how he was doing. Meanwhile Harry tossed and turned in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He sat up in frustration, he couldn't sleep without her. He loved her, that he knew for sure, but he was worried about her. He tried falling asleep with the thoughts of her in a white dress.

A week passed and Fuller was getting agitated, they were getting no closer then they were and when the captain was agitated they were all agitated. Judy paced across the floor in Fullers office; "It makes no sense! We should've gotten a lead by now! This girl has straight A's she didn't have ay enemies, who would want to rape her?" Crystal stood up and led Judy to the couch before looking at Fuller; "With sadistic rape, the perpetrator plans it , so whoever did this knew that Natalie was living in the boiler room, which means…" Crystal trailed off as realization dawned on her. Quickly she grabbed her purse and without another word she ran out of Fuller's office. She kept going as Harry, Doug and Tom looked on in confusion, Judy and Fuller came out of the office; "Crystal wait!" Judy called out. Crystal quickly tuned around, "I have to go back to the school! Look the rapist knows that there are two girls living in the boiler room, one of them was already raped, so that means Steph is next! I have to get back there before something happens." She said fiercely, moving towards the door. Fuller stood in front of the door; "No, you need to relax, Hoffs will go." Before Crystal could protest she was cut off by Fuller, "Its clear to me that you've gotten way to involved in this case, Hoffs will go." Before Judy could move Crystal darted out of the Chapel and towards the school. She quietly slid in the back door that Steph always propped open for her. As she crept down the hall, slowly holding the gun in her purse, brushing the wire that Fuller gave her for emergencies, after walking through the school she heard muffled screams. With that she took off running towards it, gun in hand, as she came to where they were the loudest, she swiftly turned the corner and almost dropped her gun in shock.

"It's you." She whispered as the figure standing in front of a bound and gagged Steph turned around.

**Thoughts? No flames please!**


	10. Chapter 10

So a special thanks goes to Chick on Wheels again, not only for her help, but for her review! Once again, I don't own 21 Jump Street or it's characters, but I do own Crystal and my OCS. READ AND REVIEW! NO flames please!

Chapter 10

Everyone stared in shock at Crystal as she ran out of the Chapel, they turned to Fuller, who had an expression of pure anger on his face; "Let me know if she calls in." he spat as he stormed towards his office. As he stepped into the frame, the crackle of a wire they ran towards it as the captain stood in the doorway; "This is Officer Crystal Watson, requesting back-up at Stephens High." They heard her say before Doug grabbed it and held it up; "Ok little Watson, can you actually see the perp? Cause I mean if you-" Crystal cut him off; "Yes Penhall I see the perp, in fact we're about to sit down to a cup of tea." She hissed. Doug looked up in confusion; "Wait seriously-" before he could say anything else Fuller snatched the walkie-talkie out of his hand; "Watson, where are you?" he asked all he heard was a crackle from the radio, then nothing. He put down the wire and turned to everyone; "Ok everyone move out." As he headed to his car, everyone following behind just before he left Doug quickly looked around; "Hey guys where's Hoffs?" .

Crystal stood behind a row of lockers as she looked at her dead wire, silently cursing that she almost gave away her position. She held her breath in terror as she heard his leaden footsteps come towards her, suddenly a hand clapped over her mouth. She struggled for a bit before she heard someone whisper; "Will you relax? It's me." She pulled away to come face to face with Judy; "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed making sure that the perp couldn't see them as he stalked down the hall. Judy scoffed; "Did you really think I would let you do this by yourself? Not only is that not cool, but Harry would kill me if something happened to you." She whispered. Crystal held back an exasperated sigh as she slowly peeked around the corner, with Judy right behind her, together they saw a sight that made them sick to their stomachs. Steph was tied to the staircase railing, her face filled with terror as he stalked back towards her, knife in hand. Judy pulled Crystal back around; "So, what should we do?" she whispered, Crystal looked at her; "You distract him, I'll get Steph then help you." she whispered. All Judy could do was nod as she slid around to stand in front of the perps back; "Freeze! Police!" she yelled, as he turned around, she fought the scream in her throat as she saw the face of Coach Daniels, twisted into a sick smile as he dropped the knife and took off for Judy down the hallway. Judy quickly took off after Daniels while Crystal ran behind and towards Steph .

As she looked at her in relief as Crystal tugged the ropes loose. She managed to pull them off as Steph ripped off a gag, before she could yell Crystal motioned for her to stay quiet as she whispered to her; "Listen to me, Judy and I are cops we are going to get this guy. I really need you to go outside, there is back up outside. I need to help Judy ok?" Steph slowly nodded while Crystal helped her up. Steph then ran to the exit as Crystal picked her gun back up off the ground, she scanned the area trying to figure out where they had gone. Suddenly she heard something smash up against a set of lockers and she took off down the hallway, she didn't have to run far. She immediately saw Coach Daniels holding Judy by the throat as she tried to claw at him, her gun on the ground. Crystal moved towards them; "Freeze Daniels!" He turned around, his hand still wrapped around Judy's throat, Crystal saw that Judy was slowly turning blue, she had to talk fast; "Look Daniels you're already going to be charged with attempted rape and attempted murder, do you really want to add assaulting a cop to that? Put her down now!" She said firmly. Coach Daniels looked from her to Judy slowly as he lowered Judy, as he let her go, she slid down gulping in big breaths, Crystal pulled her cuffs out of her purse and cuffed the coach while rattling of his rights. She looked down at Judy, who was still taking deep breaths; "Can you stand?" she asked, Judy nodded and slowly stood up. She held onto Daniels shoulder as they led him outside.

They slid out the back door and came face to face with everyone. They moved past them and slid Daniels into the squad car, as soon as that was taken care of Crystal grabbed Judy and led her over to the ambulance. As she helped her sit, she couldn't help but notice the ugly purple finger shaped bruises that were wrapped around her neck. Crystal looked at Judy guiltily; "Judy I'm so sorry." She said as the medic continued to examine her; "It's ok, we needed to get Steph out and someone needed to get the perp." She said hoarsely, she was quickly deemed ok and Doug ushered her away with Fuller telling her she had the day off in passing. As they watched the pair walk away Fuller immediately turned to her, his face was unreadable, but she braced herself for the worst; "Do you know how dangerous and stupid what you did was?" he said in his raised voice, she winced before he continued; "You could've been attacked, you could've been killed!" she moved to speak, but was quickly cut off by Fuller; "You don't get to talk right now, right now I talk and you listen. You are suspended without pay for three days." He stormed off, leaving Crystal with a hard expression on her face.

With a sigh she turned around and her face was met with a slap. She looked up to see Steph standing there, absolute fury etched on her face; "You're a cop? So everything you told me was a lie? I trusted you! But all this time you were using me for information!" she shrieked as she moved to slap her again, but this time Harry grabbed her by the wrist before she could do anything; "Do you really want to go to booking after everything that's happened?" he said intensely. Steph looked at him angrily as she ripped her wrist away and looked at him; "So are you her boyfriend? Well watch out for this puta," she turned to Crystal who looked stony faced; "As for you, get your stuff and get out, I never want to see your face again." Crystal simply nodded and headed back to where she had lived for the past week. Harry stared after her before turning to Steph who was sitting down, her head in her hands; " I can't believe this, I can't! I was starting to feel comfortable with myself!" she shrieked. Harry looked down at her questioningly, Steph looked up at him angrily; "Don't look at me like that! Crystal told you guys about where we were living, so she had to have told you about our other conversations- like how I left home because I told my parents I'm a lesbian." Harry's eyes widened as Steph looked at him realization crossing her face; "She never told you? Isn't she suppose to tell her boss everything?" she said indignantly, Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably;" She only told us information when you said things about Natalie, Penhall wanted more details, but she told him to buzz off." He said gently.

Before Steph could say anything, they heard Crystal behind them; "I have all of my stuff." She said tiredly. Harry wrapped an arm around her; "Look I'll drive you home, I have to make a call first, will you meet me by the car?" he asked, She nodded and he quickly went to the payphone, leaving Steph and Crystal standing awkwardly in front of each other ; "I know you're angry with me and I understand that, But I was doing my job and I'm not sorry about that. And I promise you won't have to see me again unless we have to go to trial, so good luck Steph." With that she walked away from a saddened Steph and to Harry's car and let herself in, she sat there in silence until she heard his door open, she turned to see him staring at her intently; "Are you ok-" he was cut off by Crystal smashing her lips into his as if she hadn't seen him in months, he urgently kissed her back showing her how much he had missed her. After a few minutes they broke apart, panting; "I love you, so much." She breathed out, he smiled before pecking her lips softly; " I love you too." He said as he started up the car. After a few minutes of driving he looked over at her; "Are you going to be ok tonight? " he asked softly, she smiled at him; "Harry Ioki, you are not cutting out of work because of me, besides Doug is probably with Judy which leaves you and Tom to deal with all the paperwork." She paused to think before adding; "And as much as I can't stand Hanson, no one should have to be alone in that." As she said that they pulled up to the apartment complex, she turned to him; "If I stay up long enough we might get to have a proper welcome home party when you come back." She purred in his ear seductively, Harry tried not shiver at her words. They said their goodbyes and Harry drove off as Crystal walked to their apartment, just as she was about to enter she heard shuffling, furrowing her brow she looked under the fichus that they hid the spare key under, it wasn't there. She slowly pulled her gun out for the second time that day and slowly opened the unlocked the door.

"Freeze!" she yelled as she heard a girlish scream, a scream she knew ridiculously well. She moved further in and put down her gun as she heard a voice yell; "Dammnit Crystal, you scared the hell out of me!" she immediately yelled back;" What the hell Adam? What are you doing here? Come to think of it, I didn't give you my address yet, so how did you know where I live?" she walked into the kitchen to see him rummaging in the cabinet, wearing sweatpants and a white wife beater he quickly pulled her into a hug; "Well that hunky boyfriend of yours called me and told me you had a horrible day and might need some company, so he gave me your address and told me where the spare key was, now I have some VHS tapes we can watch, and I ordered some Thai food which should be here in a little bit." He rambled excitedly, Crystal looked at him confused; "Wait Harry called you?" she said surprised, it definitely explained that call he made. Adam nodded and Crystal smiled; "Well c'mon then I'll show you around it'll take like five minutes." She grabbed him by the wrist and showed him around, when they came to her bedroom. He peeked in and saw a perfectly made bed, the completely clean room, he quickly moved back out and looked at Crystal; "You sleep there? It looks like a guest room," He said as he noted the small smile on her face, he gasped; "You don't sleep there do you?" she didn't answer he gasped; "Oh my god you're sleeping with him? Not just sex, you guys are actually sleeping together?" he said in surprised tone.

He quickly moved around her to where Harry's room was and opened the door, it seemed like the average room with a messy bed and clothes scattered across the floor, but what caught his attention was what was in the closet, there a light scatter of women's clothing in the closet. He turned to Crystal before jumping up and down clapping his hands; "Aw look at you, actually getting intimate with a guy. So…" he trailed off while leading her to the couch; "How's the sex?" she laughed and sat next to him; " It's great, Everything is incredible." She said sweetly, he studied her face before smiling; "You really love him, don't you?" he asked in awe. Before she could say anything a knock was heard, Adam went to answer it and came back carrying two boxes of pad thai, he handed her one while he opened the other he looked up at her; "Do you how he feels about you?" he asked curiously, she looked at him and smiled; "Trust me, I know how he feels ."she said before taking a bite of her Thai food.

Adam looked at her confused and she told him about what had happened the week before, how she had to go undercover, how Harry had tried to get her out of it, and how he had yelled he loved her in front of the whole Chapel and some of the activities that occurred after. When she finished Adam was in complete shock; "So wait you had sex in the basement? Damn, how often do you guys do the deed?" he asked giddily, Crystal blushed, but instead of answering the question she quickly popped in _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ and moved back to the couch; "So," she turned to Adam "I was suspended for three days, wanna go Christmas shopping tomorrow, you can stay here and we'll go out." Adam smirked before snaking his arm behind the couch and pulling up a duffel bag; "I was hoping you'd say that." He smirked and they sat back and watched the knights of the round table attempt to find the Grail.

Halfway through the movie Adam stood up and stretched and put the half eaten Thai food in the fridge before turning to ; "Look, I'm going to sleep, have fun with the man tonight." He winked before going into her room. She giggled before sprawling out on the couch and watching the antics of Monty Python, As she watched them attempt to kill the killer rabbit she heard the door unlocked and she looked up to see Harry smiling at her, she leaned up and softly kissed him; " How was work?" she whispered Harry smiled at her as she sat up and stretched; "Work was fine, but Tom and I really wished you guys were there. By the way why are we whispering?" he said. Crystal smiled; "Because it's late and I don't want to wake anyone up," She said kissing him again; " And I want to thank you for inviting Adam, it meant a lot to me." She whispered, Harry simply kissed her on the forehead, as she led him to their room. The rest of the night, nothing was heard but long moans.

The next morning Harry woke up to see Crystal sleeping soundly, he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Quickly grabbing a pair of sweats he walked out to the smell of something delicious, he walked into the kitchen to see Adam in a sweater and jeans making pancakes; "I forgot you stayed over." He said as Adam turned around and looked a shirtless Harry up and down; "And I forgot how good looking you are." He said cheekily, Harry looked down trying not to feel awkward, Adam's expression quickly turned serious; "Harry we need to talk, now last night you and Crystal participated a very natural act about three times? So I think we need to have "The Talk." He said seriously, before Harry could say anything Adam quickly continued; " Look I care about Crystal, she's one of my best friends and I really don't want her to get hurt. Now her dads dead, so he can't talk to you, and Jeanne's dad is in Burke so he can't do this either, which means that it's up to me," he said leaning in; "If you hurt her, not only will I beat you up, but I will call Jeanne and Jeanne's dad and they will join me. Now sit down shut up and eat some gluten free pancakes " He said before turning around and putting some pancakes on Harry's plate. As he turned around he heard Harry; "I really do love her." He said and Adam smiled, they turned around as they heard the padding of feet coming from Harry's room. Crystal trotted out wearing some boxers and a slightly baggy t-shirt; her hair was messy as she yawned loudly she look between the guys; "Morning guys, oh are those gluten free, I'm starving." She said as she sat down and grabbed a pancake and they smiled as she dug in. After a couple of minutes Harry left for work, leaving Adam and Crystal, they quickly cleaned up the kitchen and Crystal went to get ready. Crystal came out a while later in a black dress with white glasses splashed all across the fabric and her boots, Adam looked at her in slight approval; "Love the dress, hate the boots. Honestly Crys in all the time I've known you I've only seen you in those boots, do you not own any other footwear?" He asked in exasperation as he shrugged his coat on, she shrugged as she put on her black peacoat, purple scarf and grabbed her purse. Looking around one last time to see if she forgot anything before locking the door and following Adam to his car.

A few hours the pair walked out of the mall in a huff, Crystal glared at Adam, " I can't believe you got us kicked out of the store! Over a jacket!" she practically yelled at him as she threw her bags into the backseat. Adam sighed before sliding into the car, "I'm sorry, but that old woman took the one present that was perfect for Maurice! I had to fight for it!" He said dramatically flailing his arms about. Crystal had to fight the urge to smile, "You're lucky I found presents for everyone, including you otherwise I might be kicking your ass right now." She said darkly, Adam looked at her slightly terrified before driving away from the mall. The car ride home was simple enough, soon enough they were outside of Crystal and Harry's apartment, they quickly unloaded her bags and with a hug they parted ways. Crystal looked around the apartment before putting the bags in one room and got to work. A short while later she stood and admired her work before making some very important calls.

When Harry came back a while later, he noticed that there was something different. As he walked through he silently hoped that Crystal hadn't decided to reorganize the entire apartment while he was out, it was when he put his jacket over a chair that he noticed it. On the kitchen table stood a bonsai tree, covered in a tiny red garland and a little blue ornament, atop of it sat a tiny silver star. He smiled and headed towards the bedroom where he had heard her earlier, before he entered he heard what he thought was her on the telephone. He knew he should've just walked away, but curiosity compelled him to listen in, he heard her shuffling around the room; "So I just call tomorrow and then we can get started? Great! Thank you so much!" he heard her say excitedly. He felt his eyebrow rise curiously as she hung up the phone, her footsteps slowly coming closer he quietly ran away from the door and quickly sat in the closest chair. Crystal slowly opened the door giddily and started towards the kitchen.

"Who was that?" she heard as she jumped in surprise, she turned to see Harry sitting there. Crystal walked behind him as he looked up curiously; "It wasn't anything important, how was your day?" she asked as she kissed his cheek. Harry fought back the urge to ask again, but she had never tried to get him to talk about anything and he knew she would tell him eventually. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, she yelped in surprise before he lightly kissed her lips. She smiled at him as he whispered; "By the way I noticed the tree, is that what you were up to today?" she smiled again before showing him the presents that she had bought and wrapped earlier. As Harry looked around he remembered what he needed to tell her when he had come home; "Hey so today Tom asked if we wanted to come to a Christmas party with his mom and our friends." He said looking at a package tagged for him, Crystal plucked the gift from his hands and carefully put it back where it had been, "Sure, that sounds fun." She said smiling before walking out and looking through the mail. He smiled as she walked away, but the thought that something was off was still in the back of his mind.

Over the next couple of weeks that thought slowly began to be the only thing that Harry thought about. Almost everyday Crystal was on the phone for about an hour, she would write something on a notepad then she quickly go back to whatever she was doing, but that wasn't the only thing different. She had become pale again, her face had dark circles under her eyes and she was having trouble sleeping that last one Harry knew a little too well as he absentmindedly rubbed where she had kicked him in her sleep the night before. It worried him, and he wasn't the only one as they were all working Doug walked up to Harry his nose in a folder. He looked back and forth before throwing the folder down and leaning onto Harry's desk "So, Iokage what is with little Watson? She looks like she's about to drop." He said jerking his head towards Crystal who looked as though she was about to fall asleep on her desk, Harry was about to go over and check on her, when Doug stopped him "Easy Iokage allow me." He said striding over to Crystal's desk. She looked up at him with a glare as Penhall leaned over and smiled, "Hey, Watson what's with you lately? You look like hell." he said. Crystal quickly stood up and leaned over to where Penhall was; " First of all Doug, never tell a woman she looks like hell, it'll only get you beaten up," she said before frogging him in the shoulder, she quickly continued before he could say anything "Second of all I'm just stressed out so just drop whatever it was you were about to pry into." She said taking a deep breath before seeing Penhall looking at her with a terrified expression on his face. She quickly left to get ready for the holiday party later that night.

The party was uneventful except for the dueling Marlon Brando impressions of Tom, Harry, and Doug, two days later the day of the Hanson party had come. As Harry woke up to find an empty space on the bed next to him, he slowly got up and lazily walked out of the bedroom. He chuckled as he saw Crystal scurrying around the apartment, randomly straightening things, she heard him chuckle and quickly whirled around and looked at him "Morning." She said breathlessly. She quickly brushed past him towards the bathroom, he stood there for minute before following her. He leaned against the doorway of the bathroom and saw her brushing her teeth hurriedly; "You know we don't have to go to work today?" he said teasingly, she turned around with a mouthful of toothpaste. She quickly spat into the sink before turning around to him; "Yeah I know that, but I wanted to make something for the party and I have some errands to run." She trailed off as she started to get dressed. Harry stood in the middle of the door as she got dressed. With a quick kiss on the cheek, she yelled out "I'll see you at the party tonight." And quickly left. Harry waited till he knew she was out of the house before going over to the phone, he quickly dialed a number he knew well "Hey Judy? I need your help."

Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I don't own 21 Jump Street, I do own Crystal and any other OCs I create.**

**A special thanks goes out to Chick on Wheels for all of her help. Please review! Reviews help me to know whether I should continue!**

Harry slowly walked towards Mrs. Hanson's house; looking at the bright Christmas lights that Tom no doubt had to put up. As he came closer, he felt his heart begin to pound uncontrollably, as he took a deep breath he reached into his pocket and felt his hand wrap around a small box; a box he had bought that day. He pulled it out and looked at it. Harry was tempted to look at the ring inside, but knew that if he did he would probably freak out, suddenly he thought about earlier that day.

_"I can't believe you're doing this!" She squealed. When Harry had told her what he wanted to do, she had sped over to the apartment as fast as she could and now here they were looking around in the local flea market looking around. Judy saw Harry looking over at a certain row of rings and went to stand next to him. She looked at the rings then at Harry; "I can't believe you're going to propose! After only 4 months." She said as she held a diamond ring up to the light for a second before Harry took it and put it back where the others were and glared at her "Don't pick one up unless you think that Crystal would love it." He almost growled before looking back at the rings. He knew that he shouldn't be so frustrated, but he had been here for an hour and Judy hadn't been a lot of help. First she had tried to convince him to go to a jewelry store, but Harry knew that Crystal would want something different then a plain diamond ring, they had been looking for an hour and a half and still hadn't found anything. He sighed; "Maybe I should've called Adam." He said as Judy looked at yet another ring, she looked up at him; " Ugh, why didn't you then? " she said. Harry looked at her "Because you're one of my best friends." He smiled as she glared at him; "And because I'm your only friend that's a woman." She said smartly. He simply shook his head, as he did something caught his eye he looked down and smiled before looking at the man running the booth and telling him, "That one."_

He knew if he looked at the ring he would second-guess himself, which would make him rethink what he was going to do tonight. As he quickly snapped out he felt the box being taken out of his hand, he looked up to see Penhall looking from the Harry to the box in his palm, "For me? Iokage you shouldn't have." Harry moved to grab the ring from Doug, but he held it over his head and smiled mischievously " So, popping the question Iokage?" As Harry continued to reach over Doug's head before pulling back and glaring at him, "So what if I am?" he said defensively. Doug studied Harry's face for a moment before stepping towards him, " You having second thoughts?" he asked gently. Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration; " Maybe, no, I don't know!" He said before quieting down and looking towards the house, Doug looked at him; "She's not here yet, don't worry and Ioki," He put the box back in Harry's hand before turning towards the house; " When the time is right, you'll know it." He said thoughtfully before grabbing Harry's jacket and pulling him towards the house and into the party.

An hour past and the party was going strong, but Crystal still hadn't arrived. Harry stood by the window hoping he would see her, when he felt hands on his shoulders. He turned to see Captain Fuller and Ms. Hanson smiling sadly at him; "She'll be here soon I'm sure of it." Fuller said reassuringly when all of a sudden they heard a light knock on the front door they listened as the door opened and they heard heated whispers as they turned the corner. They saw Crystal standing in the hallway with a large bag and Doug quickly running out the door before Harry could say anything he quickly took in what she was wearing, she had on a deep red dress with a wide black ribbon under the slight low cut ruffled bust. He strolled up and looked at her. She smiled sheepishly, "Merry Christmas!" she said happily, she quickly quieted when Harry wordlessly took the bag, handed it to Fuller and pulled her to a corner; " Where have you been? I was worried," he said. She was about to answer before he started up again, "To be honest Crystal, these past few weeks I've been worried. You're constantly on the phone, dodging questions, you're tired all the time, and you've been biting everyone's heads off, so please, please tell me what is going on." He said as everyone stopped and stared at the two, he looked at Crystal as her face slowly developed a stony expression. She took a deep breath; " Close your eyes." She said curtly. Harry took a step back "What?" gritting her teeth, she said; "You want to know what I've been doing for the past couple of weeks, then close your eyes." Not wanting to anger her further, Harry quickly closed his eyes. All he could hear were slight murmurs that immediately dissipated, then footsteps followed by a closing door. He stood there waiting until he heard an old familiar voice. His eyes quickly snapped open and he turned around in shock, "_bà ngo__ạ__i_ ?*"

The moment Harry closed his eyes, Crystal quickly ushered his grandmother in from the back to the living room and then turned around and headed to the backyard, a tired feeling washing over her. She clumsily sat down on the deck, trying to fight off a wave of nausea, she quickly failed and turned to the nearest bush and heaved. She cried as she felt the contents spill behind the bush, she felt someone grab her hair. Her hand moved to wipe her mouth before turning to see Penhall holding her hair, she gave him a tight smile as she straightened out her dress. He looked at her, "You ok Crys? " he asked worriedly, before she could respond he had darted into the house, she was about to chase after him he reappeared holding a glass of water and some sort of bottle. He handed her what Crystal realized was mouthwash, she shot him a grateful look as she gargled the awful taste out of her mouth and gave it back to Doug before taking the water and sitting down.

"Did Harry send you out here?" she asked quietly. Doug went to sit next to her; "Actually he wanted to come out, but I told him to spend some time with his grandma and that I'd go instead." He said softly there was a slight pause before he spoke again; "Y'know I'm pretty sure you just kicked our asses in the gift giving department." She laughed at this and Doug smiled, "Seriously though how'd you swing that?" he said curiously. She looked at him and sighed; "Lots and lots of phone calls my friend." Knowing that was all he was going to get out of her, he simply nodded. They sat outside for a few more minutes before Doug stood up, taking Crystal with him; "We should probably go back inside." He said quietly. She nodded and quietly followed him into the house, the party was loud and everyone was having a good time.

Everyone was sitting around Harry and his grandma, but it was silent when Doug and Crystal walked back in. Harry quickly stood up and walked up to her, before she could say anything he grabbed her and crashed his lips onto hers. She thanked God that Doug gave her mouthwash outside, as he sucked on her lower lip as she ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled away and leaned down to her ear; "Thank you, so much." He whispered as he lead her towards the couch, she tentively sat next him as his grandma looked at her; "Hello Mrs. Van Tran." She said quietly to the elderly woman. She smiled and gently patted the young woman's hand; "You can call me _bà ngo__ạ__i_ dear." She chortled at Crystal's blank expression and patted her hand again; "Call me grandma." She said gently and with that Crystal smiled and they began chatting, Harry simply smiling between the pair. A few minutes later Mrs. Hanson called everyone in for dinner, as everyone headed towards the dining room Harry felt a tug on his jacket. He turned around to she his grandmother staring at him, she beckoned for him to come closer as he did she whispered; " If you don't marry that girl, you are a foolish boy." She said before smiling and headed towards the dining room.

The party was an overall success and soon everyone was on their way home. Harry helped his grandmother up the stairs to the apartment, they went in and almost immediately his grandmother fell asleep in the other room. Harry with a smile headed back into his room to see Crystal changing out of her dress, he watched with interest as she searched through drawers in her underwear. Suddenly she turned around and smiled at him; "Are you going to stand there all night?" she said teasingly with hands on her hips, he smiled and strolled into the bedroom. She turned back around looking through the drawers when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her neck, slowly making his way down her back. She turned so that she was facing him, she slowly undid his tie as Harry unbuttoned his shirt both were dropped to the floor as she kissed his neck. He picked her up, kissing her intensely as she undid his belt he threw his pants across the room. They lay on the bed, she moved down his body, her lips ghosting down his chest, till he flipped her over. She quietly gasped as she looked up at him, he smiled at her before kissing her sweetly while massaging her clit. She moaned loudly as he slid into her, they moved in time with each other. As he poured himself into her, they collapsed next to each other and smiled at each other. She kissed him sweetly; "I love you." She said softly before turning away. Within minutes she was asleep, curled up against him, he smiled down at her as he swept some hair away from her face; "I love you too." He said softly as he looked over where a special little black box was hidden.

The week before Christmas flew by quickly, most of it was spent showing Harry's grandmother, Mai around the city and in Harry's case when he wasn't with his grandmother or Crystal he was trying to find presents for everyone. Christmas Day soon came around and Harry woke up to something delicious smelling. He wandered out to see Crystal and his grandmother making breakfast, he smiled at the sight and wandered into the kitchen. He kissed Crystal on the cheek and then kissed his grandmother on the forehead; "Well this is a nice picture. "he teased as Crystal rolled her eyes. They quickly ate breakfast before settling in the living room for presents. Mai , was very happy with her scarf from Crystal and the photo album Harry had made. Harry loved the new jacket from Crystal and the sweater from grandma and Crystal was pleased with the book that grandma had given her, but Harry's gift surprised her. As she pulled back the wrapping she looked at him curiously before opening the box, inside was a locket, it was a simple heart shape with an intricate pattern on it. She looked at him; "It's beautiful." She said, Harry smiled as she held her hair back; "Will you put it on me?" she asked, Harry quickly clasped it on and sweetly kissed her neck, she turned around and smiled; "Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her softly; "Thank you, for giving me the best Christmas ever."

Soon January came and sadly Mai had to go back to Vietnam. It was an emotional goodbye as she promised to come visit her favorite grandkids, which also meant everyone was back at work. Unlike the past few years where trouble usually started immediately after the holiday, it was quiet. Adam Fuller hated when it was quiet, when it was quiet that meant shit was about to hit the fan. At that same moment a knock was heard on the door; "Come in." he said as his door creaked open as he turned around to see a woman standing in front of him; "Captain Fuller, I'm here for some help from one of your officers."

Crystal sat at her desk, willing the nausea she had been feeling for the past three weeks to go away as she was working on some paperwork. She looked over at Harry, who was staring down at something in his desk Harry looked over at her then back at the ring in his pocket, he had been putting it off for weeks now losing, his nerve every time he thought about it. He headed towards her desk; he pulled up a chair as she turned to him and lightly kissed him on cheek; "Hey." she said tiredly as she moved to get some paperwork. Before she could though, Harry stopped her she looked at him puzzled "Is everything ok?" she asked seeing the pensive look on his face. Before he could say anything, a loud shriek was heard and Crystal shot up from her seat wavering slightly. Harry looked around cursing under his breath as they watched Crystal tightly hug a tall blonde woman. Suddenly she pulled away and heaved into the nearest trashcan, the blonde immediately moved around to hold her hair back as Harry and the others rushed towards her.

"Geez Crys have you been hitting the tequila again?" The blonde teased before her expression turned to one of concern. Crystal heaved one last time before glaring at her; "Last I checked that was always your MO Jeanne, well that and having me chasing various guys out of our room." She said teasingly.

The others exchanged confused glances as Crystal as she wiped her mouth; " Guys this is Jeanne, my old partner, roommate and friend. I have no idea why she's here though." She said glancing at the blonde questioningly. Jeanne looked at her sheepishly, "Well…I need your help on a case." Crystal looked at her in disbelief, "That's all? Of course all help!" She said. Jeanne tentatively handed her the file and watched, as she turned pale, she looked up at Jeanne in rage. Jeanne slowly backed away, "Now Crystal, before you get mad-" she started before Crystal retched in the trashcan again.

It was silent again before Crystal's head came out of the trash, "I'll do it," she whispered hoarsely "But for it to really work we need to get some stuff." She stood up shakily, Harry holding her up; "Crys, you've been sick you don't need to do this-" Crystal cut him off, "Actually this time Harry I really need to, but I promise that tomorrow I'll go to the doctor because this is getting ridiculous." She said weakly. Harry only nodded in agreement as she walked towards Jeanne and the two of them walking out of the chapel. He sighed and turned to see Doug and the others crowding around the file before he could tell them to put it down Doug wordlessly handed it to him and he looked down at it. It was a murder investigation, but what caught Ioki's attention was the photo of the accomplice they had picked up. She looked sick, with hollowed cheekbones and matted brown hair, what he noticed most of all though were the eyes. The same eyes that he had been looking into only a moment ago, finally he looked down at the name of the suspect.

Her name was Dorothy Watson.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own 21 Jump Street, but I own Crystal and any other OC in here. Please review!

Jeanne and Crystal quickly walked out of the chapel and to Crystal's car. Before Crystal could say anything, Jeanne quickly jumped into the drivers seat, "Yeah, I'm not letting someone who just threw up twice in the span of five minutes drive." Crystal looked over at her, "I'm fine, stop making such a freaking big deal about it." She grumbled. The car ride was silent until they pulled over in front of a drugstore, Crystal looked at Jeanne confused as she got out of the car, Jeanne looked at her; "I really wanted to get some caffeine, do you want anything?" She said looking at Crystal curiously. Crystal spoke up, "Will you get me some Skittles? And if your getting caffeine please don't get coffee it smells awful." Jeanne simply nodded and headed inside leaving Crystal to her thoughts.

She knew she needed to go to the doctor. She had been getting sick almost everyday for almost three weeks, at first she thought it was her Celiacs so she simply paid closer to what she ate. Crystal had tried to keep it as quiet as she could so she didn't worry Harry, however after he caught her throwing up early in the morning began keeping a closer eye on her. Neither of them knew what was wrong and that frightened her. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as she sobbed. Suddenly the car door and Jeanne drove off; Crystal sniffled, as she was about to grab her treat. Jeanne however grabbed the bag, handed Crystal the candy and moved the bag to the backseat. She noticed Crystal move to look in the bag; "Don't look! It's a surprise!" She said as Crystal glared at her before slouching back into her seat.

A short while later they arrived at the complex and made their way to the apartment, when they arrived, Crystal headed into her old room as Jeanne made her way to the kitchen. She reached under the bed and grabbed the one box she had never opened when she moved in. Crystal ripped open the top and smiled at the contents, it was her old memory box, but as much as she wanted to dwell in the past she had work to do. Grabbing an envelope full of old photos and ran into the living room, "I have everything-" she paused as she saw Jeanne standing at the table with a large bottle of water and six small boxes. Crystal moved closer and her eyes widened as she shakily picked one up, she looked at the box to Jeanne.

"Seriously Jeanne? I thought we were done with the pregnancy scares. This would be what the fourth time?" she said holding up the pregnancy test. Jeanne smiled sadly, "Crys these aren't for me." She said staring at her expectantly as Crystal began to pale, "Jeanne this isn't funny-" Jeanne cut her off, "Trust me I'm not being funny Crys, think about it, you've been throwing up, you're moody and the smell of coffee makes you gag. I've known you my whole life and you've been drinking coffee since we were fifteen! Tell me that none of this adds up to you." She said looking down at her short brunette friend as she looked at the test, " I guess there's no harm in checking?" She said looking at Jeanne. Jeanne wrapped her friend in a hug, as someone knocked on the door. Jeanne went to open the door and in stormed Adam with a grocery bag, "Adam what are you doing here?" Crystal said confused as Adam hugged her, "Jeanne called me at the drugstore and told me her suspicions so I picked up our usual "Pregnancy scare" drinks, " he said pulling two bottles out, "I got tequila if it's negative and apple juice if I'm expecting a niece or nephew." Crystal tried ignoring him as she headed to the bathroom, tests in hand. While she did that Jeanne and Adam sat on the couch talking, "So do you really think she's pregnant?" Adam asked as he fixed his shirt. Jeanne looked at him, "Honestly yeah I do and I think once she finds out that she'll be really excited." Crystal came out and sat between them, "I guess we wait then. "She said. Adam and Jeanne exchanged glances and looked at her, "Sweetie, think about it you might be having a kid with Harry! I've always wanted a niece or a nephew." He said as an afterthought. Crystal looked up at him, "I know and I want to be excited, but what-what if he doesn't want it?" she said as Jeanne put her arm around her, "First of all I saw the way he looked at you when I was at the chapel and I could tell that he loves you. Second if something happens we're here for you and we'll gladly kick his ass." Crystal laughed, when the timer went off. All three were silent as they headed to where Crystal had left the tests. They looked at them and exchanged glances as Crystal grabbed one of the drinks in Adam's hands and poured herself a cup.

Harry sat at his desk doing paperwork, occasionally looking over at Crystal's desk, wishing that she would come back so that he could know she was ok. For a few weeks she had been sick, at first she had past it off as stress or her celiacs but as the weeks had gone by and she had continued getting sick he had gotten more worried another reason he hadn't asked her yet. When she came back though he was going to ask her.

As if on cue the doors to the chapel and in strolled Crystal with Jeanne and Adam on her heels. He walked up to the trio and gently kissed her, "I was getting worried." He whispered. She smiled at him, "I didn't mean to, but I needed to do some things " She said, he looked at the faraway expression on her face, "Is everything alright?" he said worriedly, Crystal snapped back, "Um yeah everything's fine, " She said quickly "Actually Harry I really need to talk to you." She said. Harry looked at her, "I need to talk to you too. " he said. He began to look through his pockets when Doug yelled, "Eh Crys, you and Blondie are back, good. Your suspect is in the interrogation room." He said, trying to ignore the deadly glare Harry was sending him, Crystal nodded her head before turning to Harry; "We'll talk after the interrogation?" she said questioningly. Harry nodded before she and Jeanne followed Doug while Adam quickly trailed after them, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Crystal will you marry me? How hard is that?" he said before storming after them.

Fuller watched as two cops bring Dorothy Watson into interrogation, he had a feeling that sending Watson in there, but she had been requested and Crystal had agreed. He heard the door open and Doug and Harry stepped in and stand behind them. It was quiet before Doug spoke up, " Are either you even ok with this?" he said looking between the captain and Harry. Before either of them said anything they heard Jeanne slam her hands on the table, " Maybe if you won't talk to me, maybe you'll talk to my friend. " She said as Dorothy looked at her indifferently. She opened the door and Crystal strolled in with an envelope she sat down across from Dorothy, who snorted in indignation; "So they sent a pipsqueak like you to make me talk? They must be hiring anyone these days." Crystal ignored her and pulled out a picture and slid it across the table, "I'm going to assume you can remember who they are?" She said coldly as Dorothy shakily picked it up, "Or are you too busy shooting up heroin and killing prostitutes to remember." she said bitingly. The guys and Jeanne shivered at her words as they watched her circle the suspect.

"So I'm going to try to get this right, now tell me if I'm wrong. You try to make a little extra money for your habit; one of the other girls gets on you for being on her turf, then you slit her throat and take her money. We have enough evidence, but y'know a signed confession would be so much easier." She watched as her own mother slowly burst into tears, "Yes, I did it, I just needed money. Please I know I don't deserve it, but could you tell me what happened to them?" She said holding up the picture of their family. Crystal was quiet for a minute, "Your husband David, hung himself two years after you left. The girls were put in Louise's custody, she died a few months ago." She said fighting the tears in her eyes.

"What about the girls?" she asked, Crystal sighed, "Julia got married when she turned eighteen and Crystal, she went to college and became a cop and she just interrogated you." She said quietly. Dorothy looked at her, "You're my daughter? What the hell is wrong with you, you bitch! " She roared as Crystal slowly felt a wave of nausea come over her. Grabbing the trashcan she threw up everything in her stomach. Dorothy smirked at Crystal, "What the hell's wrong with you?" she taunted as Crystal put the trashcan down. She glared at her mother, "Actually you bitch, and I'm pregnant. Congratulations you get to go to prison knowing you'll never see your grandchild." She said venomously, a tear making its way down her cheek. Dorothy's face softened as she moved closer to her. Crystal shook her head and opened the door; "Get her out of here!" two of the officers came to escort her out, "Wait!" Crystal said, stopping the officers. They stayed there as she scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Dorothy, "This is Julia's number, give her a call. She's wondered about you for years." She said, sliding the piece of paper into her hand. Dorothy smiled sadly as they escorted her out. As soon as the door closed, Crystal burst into tears. She heard the door open and was quickly wrapped into a hug, she looked up to see Jeanne hugging her as Fuller and Doug stood awkwardly in the doorway. She sniffled and stood up to brush off her clothes, "I'm need to talk to Harry," She said making her way to the door, when Jeanne grabbed her arm. Crystal looked between the three of them, seeing the guilty looks on their faces. She stepped back as Doug came forward, "Kid, Harry was in the room when you yelled out your news. I think he just needed some time." He said not looking at her. Crystal fought back tears as she walked out of the room and up the stairs to process all that had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I don't own 21 Jumpstreet, but I own Crystal and the other OCs. Shout out to Chick on Wheels for all her help and thanks to blkpunk311 for reviewing! Make sure to check out Chick on Wheels story Forgetting Vietnam.

Review please!

Harry sat in his car, completely dumbfounded. Crystal, the woman he loved was pregnant with his baby. Was she planning on telling him? Thinking back to before the interrogation he remembered the look of anticipation on her face when she said she needed to tell him something he realized now what it was, now he wished he had made Penhall go away and give them a minute. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel in frustration, why couldn't she have told him first? He continued to sit in the car in frustration before finally putting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the Chapel's parking lot.

He drove around aimlessly deep in thought. Would he even be a good father? Would the baby look like him? Would it be a boy or a girl? Harry kept thinking as he pictured a little baby with dark hair and blue eyes, smiling to himself he finally pulled over in the downtown area. He leaned back in his seat, sighing, why had he been so freaked out? Harry remembered when he told Judy he had always wanted a family of his own and now he had a chance to have one; with a woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Harry blanched as he remembered what he had done hoping he hadn't screwed up too badly. He looked at the clock hoping he hadn't been gone for to long, and cursed when he saw he had been gone for an hour and a half. He felt the small black box in his pocket and knew what he had to do.

Another hour later he stood in front of the Chapel doors taking a deep breath. He stood there for another minute before slowly opening the door, it was almost empty save for Blowfish sweeping up, Jeanne and Adam whispering in a corner and Tom, Judy and Doug sitting around the table. As the door slammed behind him everyone's head snapped up to see who had come through the door, before he could say anything Jeanne advanced towards him. A loud smack was heard as she retracted her hand, "How could you?" She shrieked as the others quickly headed over to them. Adam quickly pulled her back, "Jeanne violence isn't the answer!" he said, She bristled at him; "Well instead of getting physically violent can I yell at him?" she said dangerously.

Adam looked at his friends rage filled face, "Be my guest." He squeaked out as he ran back to Crystal's desk and began to play with a tape recorder. Jeanne turned around only to see Doug towering over her, " Look, I'm not going to say that what he did wasn't stupid, It really was," he said looking over at Harry, "But this is not your problem, this is between Crystal and Harry." He said as they stared each other down.

Jeanne continued to glare at him, "Well she's not exactly here to deal with it is she?" She spat. Harry finally spoke up, "She's not here?" he said worriedly looking over at Doug who looked down at his feet, "We tried to stop her from leaving, but she thought it'd be easier for you to think if she wasn't around. Honestly I think it's the hormones, "He said, ignoring the glares everyone was giving him as he continued, "But she asked us to tell you that she loves you." He said sadly as Harry sat at the edge of the desk.

"Yeah not like he deserves it." Jeanne said, her eyes never leaving the file in front of her. Harry stalked over to her, "What did you say?" he said lowly. She looked over at him, "You heard me, she trusts you, she loves you, but from what I've seen it seems kind of one sided." She said going back to her file, "You're wrong." He said. Jeanne looked over at him again, "Am I? When you found out she was pregnant what did you do? Did you tell her everything was going to be ok? Did you stay and comfort her? No you didn't that was me. What was it that you did again?" she said tapping her chin in thought "Oh that's right, you ran away, you walked out on her, so excuse me for not exactly believing you two are as madly in love as Adam tells me that you are." She said bitterly.

Harry looked at her, "I have been in love since she first moved in with me. Do you know how I know that?" he spat, "I know it because whenever she's in pain I want to take it away, I know it because whenever I picture the future, she's always in it. So you know what? You can give me a hard time about leaving, believe me I've been doing that for the past hour, but don't question that I love her. And know that the next time I see her, no matter how upset she is or how much she wants to kill me, I'm going to ask her to marry me like I've been trying to do for the past month." He said taking a deep breath, glaring at Jeanne. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Doug giving him a small smile, "Come on Iokage lets fix you up cause no offense you kind of look like hell." He said shooting Tom and Judy a look as he dragged Harry to the bathroom. As soon as the pair had left Judy and Tom slowly turned and glared at the pair whispering at Crystal's desk, as soon they walked up Jeanne and Adam stared at them.

"Ok you two out with it." Tom said as he leaned on the desk. Adam looked up and smiled, "Why officer, whatever do you mean?" he said batting his eyes. Judy rolled her eyes as Tom shifted uncomfortably under Adam's gaze, "Look you two were the last to talk to her before she left, not to mention you gave her something." She said staring intently at Jeanne who looked up at Judy, " I'm not going to go against her wishes, she wanted to give him time, and he's going to get time." She said snidely before Judy yanked the folder out of her hands.

" Last I checked, my friend has had plenty of time to think, all he wants is to talk to her, now where is she?" Judy grounded out as Jeanne looked over at Adam. He sighed, "Sweetie lets just tell them." He said putting his hand on her shoulder as she glared at him, "No Adam. I don't care how sincere he sounded, I'm not telling them." Tom glared at her, "Well aren't you just a sweetheart? He said he was sorry, or do you not hear anything through that skull of yours?" he said in her face, Judy glared at her, " Look we just want to see our friends happy, don't you want the same thing for Crystal? Why wouldn't you want to her to be with someone she loves?" Jeanne jumped off the desk, " Because she's my best friend, I love her like a sister and it's my job to protect her. It's bad enough I didn't fight hard enough to get her out of that stupid car when I found out, but I'm not going to let her get hurt like this!" she said angrily. Tom moved towards her, but was stopped by someone behind him.

He turned around to see Adam step in front of him and look at Jeanne, "Jeanne, do you remember in sophomore year when we kept trying to set Crystal up with all of those different guys and she kept refusing to go on a second date with all of them? And then you got mad at her? Do you remember what she told you?" he said, looking knowingly at the blonde. She paled, "She said that she wasn't going to bother with a guy when she knew right away she wouldn't be happy with him. She didn't care if she ended up alone, she wasn't going to settle." She said shakily, Adam nodded his head "Do you think she would be with him if he didn't make her happy? Do you think she would've slept with him, told her she loved him if she didn't see herself with him for the rest of her life? No she wouldn't and you and I know it, but Jeanne you haven't been around them. You haven't seen the way they light up when the other comes into a room, they're good for each other, they deserve to be together and if you're going to get in the way of that then I don't know if I can look at you in the same way again." He said sadly as he turned to Judy and Tom.

"I can't tell you where she is, but I know she was heading back to Burke. When you guys find her could you guys give her this?" he asked as he gave them a cassette tape, "I accidentally taped Jeanne and Harry's conversation, she might want to hear it." They nodded as Judy put the tape in her purse. Jeanne spoke up, "She's heading to the my house. I suggested she talk to my dad since he's the closest thing to a father she has, " She said looking up at Judy before continuing, "What you saw me give her was my key, she didn't know if he would be awake when she got there so I gave it to her just in case." She said, Adam gave her a hug as she gave Tom the address. Before Judy could get Doug and Harry, Captain Fuller walked through the door from being called in with a grave expression on his face, "Judy is Harry back yet?' Judy nodded, shocked that he had used her first name. He looked at her, " I need all of you in my office." He said before walking away.

Meanwhile Doug watched with a smirk as he watched Harry try to fix himself up. He was happy his friend had found someone he wanted to be with forever and as soon as they brought her back he knew everything would be back to normal. Well as normal as it was considering that in a few months there would be a little Ioki in their lives. He smiled at the thought of Judy and Tom babysitting while he taught the kid how to be a real Mcquaid, heck he could see Fuller playing with the kid like it was his own grandchild. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Harry's voice, "What Iokage?" he said absentmindly as Harry looked at him. He frowned, "I asked you what happened when I left." He said. Doug out a hand on his shoulder, "Ioki I don't think-" Harry cut him off, "Penhall I need to know what happened." He said quietly, Doug sighed; "After she found out you were gone , she went upstairs and it was really quiet. We got worried when we didn't hear anything for half an hour, finally she comes down just kind of sad and starts packing her purse." He paused as Harry's face fell, "All of us kept asking her what she doing and where she was going, finally she says that it'll be easier for you to think if she's not around, but that she'll come back. She said bye to Jeanne and Adam, asked me to tell you she loves you and she left." He said as Harry turned back towards the mirror.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I really messed this up didn't I?" he said softly, Doug looked at him; "Yeah, you did, but y'know what? You're trying to fix it." He said looking at Harry, there was an awkward pause before Doug spoke up; "So…any idea about how you're going to ask her?" he said as Harry looked at him, "I mean I thought I would tell her that I love her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, then ask her if she'll marry me. " he said, Doug smacked him upside the head; "What's with people smacking me today?" Harry grumbled as Doug glared at him. He looked at Harry, "How can you make it sound so methodical? A proposal should be y'know spontaneous, where's the ring?" he said as Harry fumbled through his pockets and reluctantly gave Doug the black box. He paced in front of Harry for a minute before turning to him, "You are a wonderful woman, everyday I see you, it feels like the first and I know that my life won't be complete without you, " He said as got down on one knee to a slightly disturbed Harry. Before either of them could say anything, the door swung open as Judy poked her head in, "Hey guys, Fuller wants us to.." she trailed off as she watched Doug stumble to his feet, thrusting the ring box into Harry's hands as she looked on in amusement, " Am I interrupting?" she teased as Doug glared at her; "Fullers back?" he asked clearly avoiding the look she was giving him.

"Yeah and he needs us all in his office." She said as Harry looked at the confusion, "Wait the Captain was out?" Doug looked at him, "Don't you think he would've come out when you and Jeanne were going at it? He got called in for something." He said as they walked towards Fullers office. Doug knocked once before they walked in to see Tom and Jeanne sitting in chairs while Adam leaned against one of the file cabinets. Fuller looked at all of them sadly," Captain,whats going on?" Tom said curiously. Fuller sigh and stood up, " The assignment I was call in on tonight," he said as he pulled some photos out and spread them across his desk, each of them looked at the different photos, they were all of a car wreck. Each photo showed the car wrapped around a tree with the passenger side completely crushed in as Fuller continued, "Anyone recognize the car?" he said.

All them looked closer, but only Jeanne spoke up, "This is Crystals car." She said, recognizing the purple Beetle. They looked over at Harry who was staring intently at the photo in his hands while Fuller continued," Yes Officer Grey, that's why I was called in on it," He paused as he stole a glance at Harry whose face was unreadable before continuing; "Crime Scene found a purse in the passenger seat, the contents confirming that it was Watson's car, but they also found different sets of footprints, one individual walking towards the car and that same individual walking away from it, dragging someone behind them, someone who struggled to get away. There was no sign of injury though. They also found two sets of tire tracks, showing that a car was trying to get Watson to crash…" Doug stood up angrily, ignoring Judy as she tried pulling him back, "So what are you saying Captain? That someone did this to her on purpose?" Fuller glared at him, "What I'm trying to say is that this a kidnapping." He said tiredly, " All units are being put in to search and investigate, including us." Doug sat down and glared at Fuller, "I suggest that you all get some sleep, it's going to be a rough day tomorrow." Silently they filed out with Harry about to leave when Fuller called out, "Harry," He slowly turned around, "Yeah Captain?" He said hollowly not really looking at him. Fuller came around the desk and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're going to find her, all of us are going to do everything we can to find her and bring her back." He said gently, Harry looked up at him before quietly saying, "We better Captain." Before walking out of the office. He came out to see everyone sitting and looking at him, Harry ignored them as he made his way over to Doug, who clapped him on the shoulder, "You ok Harry?" he asked, already knowing the answer as Harry shook his head, Doug pressed on, " Do you maybe want to stay with me tonight?" he said tentatively, noticing the exhausted look on his face. Harry simply nodded as Doug led him out of the Chapel. As he laid on Doug's couch that night he made a promise that no matter what, he wasn't going back home without Crystal one way or another as a restless sleep overtook him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Here's chapter 14! Special thanks from Chick on Wheels for her help. Reviews are always welcome! Be sure to catch Chick on Wheels story Forgetting Vietnam.

I don't own 21 Jump Street, but I own Crystal, all of my OCs and the plot of this story.

Fuller threw down his case file in frustration. It had been a week since Crystal's disappearance and they hadn't found any leads. He looked out to where his officers were answering phones and looking over any information pertaining Crystal's whereabouts he saw Jeanne sitting at Crystal's desk with a cup of coffee in her hand and her eyes red rimmed. She had told her captain in Burke that she would staying with Jump Street until Crystal had been found and so far Fuller had been impressed despite his first impression of her, his eyes continued to roam as he watched a very tired Doug and Tom attempting to banter with no luck and Judy typing up a report stopping to yawn occasionally. Finally he landed on Harry, who was slumped over his desk, furiously looking at the photos of the accident. Fuller flinched at the deep bags under the young officers face, he knew that after Crystal had been kidnapped, Harry hadn't left the Chapel. All he did now was sit at his desk and constantly look over her file, he hadn't showered or eaten anything in about three days, hell if Adam hadn't gone to his apartment to get clean clothes for him, he would've stayed in the same yellow t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing for four days straight. Fuller snapped out of his thoughts as he heard shouts outside, he quickly walked outside to see Doug pulling Harry upstairs while Tom looked after them angrily standing next to Jeanne who was sniffling. Fuller sighed, when had his precinct become a teen drama?

In the time he had been at Jump Street, Doug Penhall never thought he would dragging Harry Ioki up the stairs to cool down, Hanson sure, Judy maybe, but never Harry. He was always the one who was calm in any situation, he never really lashed out, hell there were times when he had to play peacekeeper between everyone when they clashed. Since Crystal had been kidnapped though, he had become more withdrawn and whenever anyone tried to talk to him he just ignored them. Today he finally snapped when Tom and Judy had been whispering about the case, Harry managed to overhear how they had no leads. Doug had watched as Harry had grabbed his coat and made his way towards the Chapel doors. Before he could leave Tom and Jeanne stood in his path, "Where are you going Harry?" he said gently trying not to draw attention to themselves. Doug slowly walked up as he heard Harry speak up, his voice hoarse from lack of use, "I'm doing what I should've done a week ago. I'm going to look for her." He said gruffly. Jeanne tentatively stepped forward, "Harry, this isn't going to help." She said gently, Harry snorted, "It'll be better then just sitting around isn't it? It should be me out there looking for her, hell if I hadn't left-" He stopped mid thought as Doug pulled him upstairs.

Doug threw Harry into the locker room and dragged him towards the sink. Harry protested as Doug thrusted his head under the spigot, water spraying everywhere as Harry kept trying to push him back. After a few seconds he pulled Harry's head out and turned off the sink, Harry glared at Doug as water ran down his face, "What the hell was that for?" he grounded out. Doug threw Harry a glare of his own, "Because you stink," he said gritting his teeth; "You stink, you look sick and you're scaring everyone." He said as he chucked a towel at Harry before continuing, "Look, we get that you're hurting and all, hell if it was me I might not get out of bed. You got to realize though that we all are doing everything we can to find her, but sitting around and looking at the accident photos that's not healthy." He said taking a sit next to Harry as he dried his face. Harry frowned, "Do you think I don't know that? Penhall this whole thing is my fault, if I hadn't left then she wouldn't have-" Doug quickly cut him off, "Look we don't know what would've happened, but we do know what's going on right now. Besides I know for a fact that if Crystal was here she would be kicking your ass for doing this to yourself." At that Harry smiled for the first time that week, Doug grinned and clapped him on the back and they headed back down stairs.

For the next hour it was silent except for the occasional ringing phone and shuffling of papers. As another phone rang Jeanne lazily picked it up to answer, "Jump Street Cha- yes she's still missing." She said slowly to the caller, she paused as she listened. She quickly jumped up, " She's where?" she shrieked as everyone's head snapped up, she held up a finger signaling a moment; "Well are you sure? Yes I know that she's practically a second daughter- look just make sure she doesn't leave alright we'll be there in an hour." She quickly hung up the phone at looked over at everyone who stared at her expectantly as she threw her coat on. Jeanne looked at them, " Get your coats guys we're getting Crystal!" she said happily as everyone jumped up and Harry ran over to Jeanne, he looked at her seriously, "Where is she? Is she ok? How do you know it's-" Jeanne cut Harry off as she threw his coat at him, "Trust me, I know it's her. She's fine and my source is never wrong when it comes to Crystal." She smiled as everyone looked at her curiously as they headed out to Jeanne's van.

"Just out of curiosity Grey, who exactly is your source?" Fuller said as they all began to pile into the van, Tom sitting in the front with everyone else in the back. She looked over her seat as Fuller, "My source's the one other man besides Adam and Harry that I would trust with her life, my dad." She said as she sped out of the parking lot. A few minutes later they looked at each other confused as they sat outside Rocky's gym as Jeanne laid on the horn for a good ten minutes before a very disgruntled Adam walked out, " Get in loser, we're getting Crystal!" Jeanne yelled out the window. Instantly Adam's face brightened and he leapt into the van, "Oh my god finally! So where are we going?" he said bouncing in his seat excitedly as Jeanne pulled out of the parking lot, she looked over in grinned, "We're going to your favorite place…My house." She said laughing at the horrified expression on his face.

"What? No! You're dad hates me." He whined as Jeanne laughed, "What are you talking about? My dad loves you." She said as he glared at her, "The last time I was at your house he called me a fairy boy." He deadpanned. Jeanne looked around at all of them before looking at him, " Hey, if it makes you feel better he probably won't even pay attention to you," She looked sadly at the back "He'll probably go after Harry instead." Judy piped up, "Why would he go after Harry? He didn't do anything wrong." Adam turned around and looked at them, "Because Mr. Grey has been Crystals coach and basic father figure since she was a kid, not to mention he see's her like a second daughter. Hell Crystal spent so much time at their house to get away from Louise and Julia that one of the guest rooms basically became hers. She's apart of their family and Harry got her pregnant so therefore, there's a strong chance that when they meet, he's going to try to kick his ass. " he said before turning around.

Harry spoke up, "I've been through a lot worse, I'm sure I can handle it. Besides I'm not to let Crystal go without a fight." Before looking out the window. The rest of the ride to Burke was silent except the occasional argument between Jeanne and Tom over what radio station should be playing, finally Adam intervened, "Will you two shut up? Besides we're here!" everyone looked out the window to look at the town that Crystal and Jeanne had grown up in. It was a small town, with several houses near the more wooded areas. Jeanne pointed to a medium sized house as they drove past, "That was where Crystal lived, Julia and her husband John live there now… And here's my house." She said as she sped into the driveway of another medium sized house. As the van was parked everyone quickly ran out and started to congregate onto the porch, with Jeanne and Adam quickly following behind. Jeanne shoved everyone out of the way and gently rapt on the door, she looked to see everyone's confused glances, " What? I gave my key to Crystal and I don't know where the spare is." Adam and Tom snorted at the statement as the door opened to a tall man with salt and pepper hair and a t-shirt and jeans. Jeanne ran forward and hugged him, " Thanks for calling dad." She said as she pulled back. He looked at her, "Anytime, kiddo, but I didn't think you'd be bringing the damn cavalry with you. " he sighed before stepping aside to let everyone in. They all followed him into the living room where everyone took a seat except Harry who kept peeking around corners and pacing across the floor.

"She's not down here kid." They looked over to see Jeanne's dad leaning against the stair case subtly looking upstairs. Harry looked between the stairs and the man beside them, before either could say anything he darted up the stairs with everyone quickly following behind him as he stood on the landing and finally spotting an open door. They followed him and stood in open door frame in silence as they all watched him kneel next to a sleeping Crystal. All of them winced at the dark bruises scattered across her face, as Harry gingerly put his hand to her cheek, "I'm so sorry." He whispered as he placed his other hand on her still flat stomach.

"She told me she's eight weeks along." Jeanne's dad broke the silence, they all turned their heads questioningly Doug piped up, "How do you know that? How does she know that?" he said as he stared at man who glared at them; "Why don't we talk about all of this? And I mean all of this." He said gesturing to everyone in the room. They nodded and filed out of the room except Harry who stared at Mr. Grey defiantly, "I'm not leaving her." He said as Mr. Grey glared at him, " I'm not saying leave and never come back kid, believe me the thought crossed my mind, but I'm not saying it. All I'm saying is get your ass downstairs before I make you and judging by the look of you right now I'd be able to pretty damn easily, now out." He said pointing to the door. Harry glared at him for a minute before gently kissing Crystal's forehead and walking out of the bedroom, Mr. Grey on his heels. As they headed down they hallway, they noticed Adam idly standing in the hallway. Mr. Grey glared at him, "What the hell are you still doing up here fairy boy?" he said as Adam looked at them with a deer in the headlights expression, "Uh-I'm organizing your linen closet, it's completely disorganized, not to mention tacky. I'll be down in a minute." he said quickly. Mr. Grey stared at Adam intently for a few minutes before muttering under his breath as he dragged Harry down the stairs.

Adam watched them head downstairs and sighed in relief as he headed back towards the room Crystal was in, fishing through his warm up bag and placed everything on the bedside table before whispering, "You'll thank me for this sweetie." He whispered before running downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to everyone sitting around sipping cups of tea silently till Mr. Grey spoke up, " She showed up about two hours ago, her face all banged up. I let her come in and ask if she needs a doctor, she said no that she and the baby were fine and she was eight weeks along. That caught my attention given the fact that I wasn't aware she was pregnant, let alone seeing someone." He said looking pointedly at Harry and Jeanne who spoke up, "Dad I didn't want you to worry, when I told you she was missing you freaked out, Telling you that she was pregnant would've given you a heart attack." He continued to glare at Harry, which Jeanne noticed, "And don't give Harry a hard time, I already slapped him besides he's suffered enough-" Mr. Grey cut him off, "He's suffered? That girl was kidnapped ands had God knows what done to her and he's suffered. Hell if it wasn't for Crystal telling me what a great guy he is, I'd be pinning him against the wall." He took a deep breath, " Anyways we sat down and talked about what had happened since she left. Everything except what happened to her this week. Finally she said she was tired and went to her room and fell asleep. Then I called Jeanne and here you are." He said sipping his tea before looking at Harry, " I was hoping that when I met you, I could find something wrong with you, but seeing you with her. I know you love her and I know you'll do right by her." He said. It was quiet for a little while before they heard frantic footsteps coming down the stairs.

Crystal groaned as she opened her eyes, she slowly rose from the bed remembering that she was at Jeanne's house, she had been missing for a week, and she was eight weeks pregnant. She felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of all of it, but she quickly brushed them away. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her and she quickly ran to the bathroom and heaved. After a few minutes she stood and flushed the contents, she quickly cleaned herself up and went back into her room and sat on the bed. She thought about all that had happened, what had happened in the week she had been gone? Had he thought about it? She knew that she wanted this child, did he? Crystal shook her head as she walked towards the closet, wanting to get out of the clothes she had been wearing for the past week. She smiled at the clothes that Jeanne had been trying to get her to wear instead of the long skirts and sweaters that Louise made her wear. Of course she wouldn't be able to wear them in a few months, she smiled at the thought of it as she put on a long sleeved navy shirt and a white and navy skirt. Crystal looked at herself in the mirror trying to notice anything different, her chest was bigger that she noticed right away, she swiveled to the side and saw a bump, you couldn't really notice it, but it was there. She kept looking at it when something in the mirror caught her eye.

She walked over to her bedside table where someone had left a tape player and a note that said _Play me_, feeling curious she checked the player and saw a tape. She plugged in the headphones left there and pressed play. Crystal sat in silence as she listened to Jeanne and Harry's argument that night, she clenched her fists into her skirt as she cursed had stupid she'd been. What she did was unfair and as the tape ended she knew what she had to do. Grabbing the tape player she quickly ran down the stairs, "Coach? Coach?" She yelled as she made her way to the living room. Mr. Grey ran into room, worried expression on his face, "You ok kid?" She furiously began pacing the room shaking her head, "I need to go back." She said as she went to the hall closet and grabbed the coat she had been wearing earlier when Mr. Grey stopped her, "Back where kid?" he said worriedly, knowing that everyone was in the kitchen and that they were probably fighting to keep Harry there. Crystal looked at him with a determined expression, "I need to go back to Jump Street, I messed up everything." She said as she felt her lip quiver, "I thought I was giving him space, that if I left he could get some time to think, but instead I leave, I basically run away from someone I love and mess everything up because I didn't wait and listen to what he had to say. " she said choking back a sob, "And then there's this tape where he says all of these wonderful things and makes me love him even more, which makes me feel even worse, so I need to go back to I can see if I can fix it. If he didn't forgive me I would understand, but I need to try because this is all my fault." She finished as she sat on the arm of a chair and sobbed.

Mr. Grey looked at the crumpled woman in surprise and turned to see Harry running into the living room. He looked at Harry who looked at Crystal with a mixture of shock and sadness as he walked towards her and gently pulled her up and held her in his arms. She sniffled, "As nice as a hug is Coach, I kind of need to go." She whispered, Harry smiled down at her; "What's with you and thinking I'm different people." He said teasingly. Crystal immediately froze up; she slowly pulled back and looked up to see a very tired Harry looking down at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**So like I said before I don't own 21 Jump Street, I own Crystal and my other OCs. Shout out to my friend Chick on Wheels for all her help! Make sure to review and check out Chick on Wheels story Forgetting Vietnam.**

**Review please.**

Crystal felt her throat dry up as she looked between him and Mr. Grey who gave her a small smile and a light nudging motion. She looked back up at Harry in confusion, " What are you-and how did you? And-and" She stammered as Harry pulled her in close, "It's ok Crys, just take deep breaths." He whispered as she tightened her grip around him. Harry smiled as he felt her in his arms; it felt like everything was right again as he slowly felt his eyes become heavy, relishing the warmth she was emanating, "I'm so hap…" He started to say as he felt himself begin to drift. Crystal felt his grip on her begin to slacken as she felt his weight on top of her. She grunted as she tried holding him up, "A little help?" she gasped as she felt Harry being pulled away from her, she looked to see that both Doug and Mr. Grey each had an arm slung around his waist, holding him up.

"Is he ok?" she said, feeling herself begin to panic. Doug looked over at his friend, "He's fine Crys, he's just sleeping. " He said as they started taking him upstairs, everyone following behind them as Tom spoke up, "Bout time too, he didn't leave the chapel for what? A week?" Crystal looked at them in confusion as she sat next to Harry on the bed that he'd been put on, "He hasn't left the Chapel in a week? Why?" She said looking between Harry and the others in the doorway. Judy slowly moved forward, "Crys… after you left Harry came back wanting to fix things, but you weren't here… So when Fuller came back and told us you had disappeared well…" she trailed off, not really knowing how to say it, finally Jeanne stepped in, " Chicky, he was a wreck! He didn't talk to anyone, he didn't shower, he didn't sleep, and I don't think he really ate that much either, but anyways. All he did that week was try and figure out where you were, it was sweet, a little sad, but sweet." It was silent as Crystal looked at him. Doug cleared his throat; "Why don't we leave them alone for awhile? Hey coach what embarrassing things can you tell us about kid Crystal, she had to have done something stupid when she was little. " He said as everyone cleared out except Judy, she moved further as she watched Crystal gently put a blanket on Harry.

"Y'know you're the first woman I've ever heard him say he loved? I've been his partner undercover for a long time and I've never seen him look at anyone or talk about anyone like he does with you. He's been through so much in his life, more then anyone should have to face in their lifetime. So please don't hurt my friend because I don't think that he could take it." Judy began to walk out when she heard Crystal speak up, " I won't" Judy smiled before walking out. Crystal smiled sadly at Harry's sleeping body, "I'm so sorry." She whispered, her fingers lightly touching his cheek as she sunk down next to him.

Harry felt something warm on his chest as he opened his eyes. He looked around the room till his eyes landed on a sleeping Crystal curled up next to him, her face lying on his chest with his arms around her. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead when suddenly her eyes snapped open, rolling over she landed quickly on her feet and ran. Harry sat there in shock for a minute before he heard retching coming from the bathroom, he quickly got up and ran over to see Crystal heaving into the toilet. Quietly he came up behind her and gently grabbed her hair, she turned and looked at him for a moment before throwing up one last time and flushing. She turned and smiled weakly, "You would think that morning sickness would actually occur in the morning. I hate to ask, but could you…" she trailed off, gesturing to the mouthwash. Harry quickly nodded and handed her the bottle, she slowly stood up, gargled and spat the mouthwash out. Wiping her mouth, she felt herself being lifted into the air putting her face to face with Harry.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he carried her out of the bathroom. He looked down at her, "You were kidnapped and you're pregnant, you should be resting." He said gently as he began to walk towards the bed. She frowned at him, "I've rested plenty, besides I'm not the one who hasn't slept in five days." She said softly. Harry gently put her down on the bed, she turned so she was sitting on the side as he sat down next to her, "Judy and Jeanne told me all about it, why didn't you leave the Chapel? Why didn't you go home?" she said curiously. Harry looked at her with a unreadable expression before speaking, "I didn't want to go back knowing that you weren't there, I promised that the next time I went back home you would be with me. " She looked at him in shock before her face softened and she tentatively held his hand, "I'm sorry that I caused you this much trouble." She said softly.

Harry gently pulled her into his lap as he looked at her with a serious expression, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, if I hadn't left then you wouldn't have left and none of this would've happened. " She gently stroked his cheek, feeling the stubble beneath her fingers before smiling softly, "I guess we both have things that we're sorry for. "She said as Harry smiled down at her. She looked down and self-consciously placed a hand over her stomach, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you first about the baby I tri-" Harry cut her off "I know you did and at first I was terrified, but then it made me realize something that I already knew." She looked at him questioningly as he pushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear, "It made me realize that I want to wake up with you by my side everyday, I want to see our child grow up hell I want to have as many kids as you want," he paused as she laughed tearfully at him as he continued, " and I knew even more then I already did that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so now I'm going to try and do what I should've done over a month ago." He fished through his pockets and grabbed the ring box; he resisted the urge to chuckle at the wide-eyed expression on her face as he gently held her hand, "So Crystal Natalie Watson will you marry me?" She looked at him and nodded rapidly before whispering, "Yes!" Harry smiled widely as he slipped the ring on her finger she looked up at him and turned so that she was straddling his waist. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as he tilted his head, "Are you sure this is ok? Everyone's downstairs-" She cut him off as she gently kissed him.

"I doubt they'll be able to hear us, besides if we're quiet-"It was Harry that cut her off with a kiss this time before chuckling, "When have we ever been quiet?" Crystal threw her head back and laughed before their lips met again. She sucked on his lower lip as she slowly pulled away and stood in front of him playing with his slightly longer hair before slowly pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it across the room; she smirked at the lustful expression on his face as she slowly pulled her skirt around her ankles and kicked it aside. Clad only in a bra and panties she made her way back over and gently slid on top of him, Harry quickly pulled his shirt off and suppressed a groan as he felt his pants tighten while Crystal lips ghosted down his now bare chest. He managed to pull his pants down and bucked his hips into hers, both moaning out happily. Harry quickly pulled her down onto the bed and smiled down at her.

Doug looked up the stairs, wondering what was going on up there before going into the living room. He looked around to see Jeanne and Tom arguing over something, Fuller and Mr. Grey deep in a discussion while Adam was with Judy laughing about something. Doug looked at the pair; if he didn't know that Adam was gay he would've stormed over there and tried to scare the guy off, not that he really had the right too, but he hated seeing her with other men. He snapped out of his thoughts as they heard a thud come from upstairs. Everyone looked ready to sprint upstairs when a light squeaking was heard followed loud moaning. Tom glanced over at Jeanne and Adam who looked like they were about to burst out laughing at any minute; Doug and Judy stared at each other awkwardly as the moaning began to escalate into loud shouts. Doug looked over at Mr. Grey, who had paled significantly as the shouting upstairs had grown even louder, both names being yelled out happily before he piped up, "Well there's a bright side to this." Mr. Grey snapped his head to look at Doug, " How the hell is there a bright side to them having loud sex in my guest room?" Doug grinned at all of them, "Because it means she said yes."

Crystal sighed happily as she curled up to Harry as they buried themselves between the sheets. Harry smiled down at her, " I missed this." He said softly kissing her temple as she smiled at him, "I missed it too." She said leaning on his chest and gently kissed him, which he gladly returned as he ran his hand down her side, pulling her closer. Before it could go any farther though a knock was heard at the door, Harry groaned as Crystal buried her face in his neck, giggling lightly," Maybe if we pretend we're not here, they'll go away." She whispered as she began moving her lips down his neck he moved to respond when the knock was heard again. This time Tom's voice was heard on the other side, "Hey guys, hate to break up the love fest, but up and at 'em!" Crystal groaned before rolling off the bed, taking the sheet with her. Harry protested as she stomped towards the door and threw it open to see a surprised Tom. She looked up at him and frowned, "Go away Tom." She growled pulling the sheet closer to her body, slamming the door in his face before walking back over and laying next to Harry, smirking, "Now where were we?" she said as they leaned in closer before a knock was heard.

Harry's gaze turned from Crystal and the door before throwing his boxers on and opening the door, "Hanson what part of go away don't you get?" he said angrily. Hanson rolled his eyes, "Look as enjoyable as it was to hear you guys having sex, Fuller needs to talk to you guys." Harry looked over at Crystal and leaned in to Hanson, "Look I just got her back man, we just need some time alone." He said as Tom rolled his eyes, " Believe me Ioki I wish I hadn't heard you get more than me…Actually I'm pretty sure you just got more then anyone downstairs has in a while, but this isn't your honeymoon Ioki, Fuller is still your boss and he wants to know what happened to her. Don't tell me you don't want to know what happened last week?" Harry sighed, "Give us ten minutes and we'll be down." Hanson nodded in agreement before closing the door. He turned to Crystal who had already thrown her underwear and her skirt and was staring intently at the mirror, Harry snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly and playfully smacked him, "Don't scare me like that." She giggled as he pulled her around to face him, "What were you looking at so intently anyways?" he asked. She blushed slightly, "I was trying to see if I had a bump," She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, "You still going to love me when I'm huge and moody?" Harry looked at her, " I'm going to love you no matter what happens." He said as she looked up at him smiling before moving to get her shirt.

Within minutes they came down the stairs and were met with silence. Everyone turned to look at them before Adam and Jeanne stepped forward, both pretending to cry, "My god Jeanne, our little girls all grown up." Adam wailed playfully as Jeanne pretended to sniffle, "On the plus side, from the sound of it you're sex life will never be lacking." The pair blushed as Crystal retorted, "Says the woman whose slept with more men then I care to say in front of Coach." Both women glared at each other before bursting out laughing. Adam's attention however was focused on the ring on her left finger it was a dark blue stone with two bronze bands surrounding it, he gasped as her grabbed her hand; "This is ring is gorgeous!" he squealed. As the pair mobbed Crystal, Doug pulled Harry aside, "Congrats Iokage I told you that when the time was right you'd know it." He chuckled at the blush spreading across Harry's face. A cough was heard and everyone turned to see Fuller and Mr. Grey both standing by the fireplace, Fuller looking thoughtful at the pair and Mr. Grey looking apprehensive.

Crystal and Harry moved towards both of them. Crystal gently broke away and faced Mr. Grey; "Coach…" She started before Mr. Grey stopped her," Crys I think that you've been part of the family long enough that you can call me dad and as a dad, what I heard was kind of disturbing," He shuddered a little bit before continuing, "But I know that you're an adult and you have my blessing, but I expect you to clean that guest room and please don't ever have sex while I'm in the house, deal?" Crystal nodded and gave him a hug while Harry turned to Fuller who was looking at him with an amused expression. It was quickly replaced with a frown as Harry opened his mouth, but Fuller cut him off, "Save it Harry, I get it, but for everyone's sake let's just never bring it up ok?" Harry and Crystal looked at each other before looking to Fuller and nodding. Fuller sighed and began to move towards the center of the room, "What I want to know, is what the hell happened to my officer." He stated looking over at the pair one of whom had clenched up, "I not pressing charges." She blurted out. Fuller moved closer to her, " Someone took my officer and beat the crap out of them and left another in emotional turmoil for a week. I want names and you're the only one who can give them, so talk Watson." Crystal looked down at her feet not speaking.

Harry squeezed her hand gently, "Whatever it is Crys, it'll be ok-" she glared at all of them, " No, no it won't because it'll ruin two people's lives over something that they've wanted for a while. Because you're suppose to stand by your family, no matter what." She whispered. Jeanne gasped, " Wait a minute, are you saying what I think you're saying because I swear to god Crys-" Tom quickly chimed in, "OK, we get it, you're like sisters and you have some weird way to know what the other means, but you wanna tell the rest of us what the hell you two are talking about?" Harry squeezed Crystal's hand reassuringly, " We just want to help Crys, so please let us." He said pleadingly. Crystal looked at him and saw the bags under his eyes and the stubble on his face, all because of this. She gulped and looked at all of them, "They didn't hurt me all the time they never hit me in the stomach, hell after they grabbed me, they got me checked out to make sure the baby was ok. It's how I found out I was eight weeks." She said looking over at Harry as Jeanne piped up, "Sweetie that's all well and good, but they chased you into a tree, beat the crap out and did who knows what to you. Now I have a feeling who it was, but we both know that you need to actually say it." Crystal nodded in agreement, "It was Julia, she and her husband took me." She whispered to the shock of everyone in the room.

**Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I don't own 21 Jump Street, But I own Crystal and any of my other OCs. Please review because it's a nice thing to do and it gives me some form of feedback. Shout out to Chick on Wheels for all her help!

A warning that this chapter mentions a racial slur and this in no way represents my views.

Doug looked at Crystal, surprise clearly etched on his face, "Wait, Julia? Little tiny Julia who looks like she could be snapped in two, that Julia? No offense Crys, but why would she kidnap you?" Harry shot him a death glare as Jeanne stormed up to Doug, "Because she's crazy! Ever since we were kids Julia's always been two shakes short of a martini if you know what I mean." She said looking pointedly at her father and Adam, who both nodded in agreement. Harry looked at Crystal, who was staring blankly at her sock-clad feet, Jeanne walked back over to the pair and looked down at her petite friend; "Crys, you have two choices here, you can either tell us what happened and then Adam and I can go kick some ass or you can stand there looking at your feet awkwardly while Adam and I go over to your house with a baseball bat and kick some ass, so whatcha gonna choose?" she said as Crystal looked at her and grinned, "Well as much as I love seeing you guys kick ass, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't settle well with everyone else…besides, I've got to say what happened sometime." She said as they all started taking seats around the living room. Crystal sank down on the sofa next to Harry, " Well I was driving to Burke, I was kind of in my own thoughts, so when a car started riding my bumper I freaked out. Suddenly that car came around and kept hitting me till I lost control." She said sneaking a glance at Harry who was looking at the floor.

She gently squeezed his hand and moved to continue when Tom piped up; "No offense Crys, but you and your sister are about the same size. How the hell could she pull you from a car then drag you away?" Crystal glared at him, "Maybe if you didn't interrupt me I would tell you." She snapped. Tom looked around at everyone else, "And there go the hormones." He muttered, Crystal whipped her head towards him, " What did you say?" she asked, eyes narrowed. Tom put his hands in the air in mock surrender, "Nothing, nothing at all, please continue." He said as Crystal readjusted herself on the couch, "Ok." she said matter of factly. Everyone exchanged glances before Crystal started up again, "To answer your question Tom, Julia wasn't the one that dragged me away, It was her husband John," Adam interrupted her, "That makes a lot of sense, I mean the first time I met him I thought he was all brawn and no brain if you know what I-" He stopped as Crystal glared at him, he gulped as she faced everyone, "Ok the next person that interrupts me is waiting outside till I'm done!" she said heatedly, it was quiet for a minute.

Crystal sighed, "Anyways John dragged me away, I tried fighting back, but he knocked me out somehow. I woke up in my old room tied to the bed with Julia and John talking to someone outside, it had to be a doctor because I managed to hear him tell them that I was seven weeks along, well now it's eight because it's been a week and that it was ok for me to be untied. Julia told him that she had tied me up because I had been hysterical when I showed up, and then the doctor left and Julia came back in and just started slapping me around." She felt the grip on her hand tighten as Harry frowned deeply. She squeezed his hand reassuredly before continuing, "That became apart of our daily routine, I'd wake up and John would untie me so I could do my business with John nearby to make sure there was no "funny business". When I was done, then I was tied back up and Julia would come in, she would give me a meal and when I was done she would slap me all across my face sometimes punch me and scream something about how I had everything and she had nothing or that I was a good for nothing whore who couldn't keep her knees together. Finally today I found out what she was planning. She told me that they'd been trying to have a baby for a while, but they hadn't had any luck." She paused when she heard a snort next to her, Crystal looked over at Jeanne, "Anything you'd like to add Jeanne?" she asked her blonde friend. Jeanne exchanged a glance with Adam, "Yeah, thank God that she didn't spawn." Crystal rolled her eyes, "So they had been trying with no luck, then thanks to me Dorothy called Julia and let it slip that I was pregnant and she lost it. She planned on keeping me till the baby was born, then killing me and making it look like I had abandoned my baby," she felt tears in her eyes, but managed to blink them back, "Then for extra insurance she told me she was going to cut the brakes on Harry's car and make it look like a suicide, so he wouldn't try to claim custody." She felt Harry stand up, an unreadable expression on his face. He walked over and grabbed his coat and headed towards the door ignoring the footsteps behind him as he went out into the cold air.

Harry stood in the driveway, suddenly aware that he didn't have a car when he heard a shout behind him, "Hey!" he turned to see Crystal chasing after him, she stopped in front of him, "Where are you going?" She asked crossing her arms around her to keep warm. He looked at her angrily, "I'm going over there, what they've done isn't right and they need to know that!" He watched as Crystal's face softened as she uncrossed her arms, she squeezed his hands, "Do you think I don't know that? But you and I both know that going in ready to kick ass isn't really going to help, we'll get justice in one way or another, but please don't do this." She said tearfully, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Harry quickly noticed and pulled her in close, they stood there in silence before she looked at him, "So…we're good?" Harry chuckled and gently kissed her temple, " As good as can be given the situation." He said softly as she moved in even closer, "Well then can we go back inside? It's cold and it's a little too quiet in there for my taste." He nodded in agreement and they headed back towards the house.

It was quiet when the pair entered the house, they exchanged glances, "Hey guys is everything-" Harry stopped mid sentence as they saw everyone standing stock-still. Standing in the center stood a crazed Julia holding a gun to a terrified Adam's temple, John standing behind her. She turned to John, "Grab her and you," he said gesturing to Harry, "Take a seat or I shoot him." She said, jamming the gun into Adam's temple. John lumbered over and yanked Crystal by the arm as she looked over at Harry who looked like he was about to lunge, "Do what she says Harry." She said pleadingly before Harry sat in the nearest chair as he sat he noticed everyone's weapons at Julia's feet. He looked over at the others who sat there in silence, suddenly he heard Crystal speak up, "Leave them alone Julia, this is between you and me." She said trying to pull away from Julia's behemoth husband.

Julia strolled across the room, dragging Adam with her, Julia stood in front of her sister with wild eyes, "Well that's just it isn't it? It's never been about me big sister, it's always been about you." She laughed at her older sister's confused expression, "I mean let's face it you were always smarter then me, prettier then me, everyone liked you better even with our upbringing. " She said angrily. Crystal struggled, "You know that was never true! Louise always liked you better, she was always so proud of you. You did everything she always wanted and what was I? I was the one that Louise constantly frowned upon because of what I wanted, hell she threw me out of the house!" Julia face drew an angry expression, " If she hated you so much then why did she leave everything to you in her will?" she said bitterly. Crystal looked at her surprised, "Julia, what are you talking about? You gave me the money that Louise left me, remember? You even told me the amount you had gotten and that some was left to the church." she said slowly as Julia reared her head back and laughed," I took that out of the money that was left for you as well as some for me, so that it wouldn't look suspicious. Y'know what she left me? A letter. A stinking letter telling me that I had relied on other people for my whole life and unlike my dear sister," She sneered as she said that, "I wasn't responsible enough to handle the estate. But…in the event of your death, I get everything." She said turning and looking at everyone who had looks of shock on their faces except Harry who looked about ready to attack the person in front of him.

Julia then narrowed her eyes and glared at her sister, "But then mom called me and told me that you were pregnant. Immediately I knew that the charlie knocked you up," she said smirking as Crystal tried to come at her, "Don't you dare call him that!" She said as she tried kicking Julia who side stepped her, "So I decided that if I killed you then adopted the baby, the money would be mine." Crystal looked at her angrily, "You're a monster. You never wanted a baby, you lied to me." Julia grinned, "Yeah I did. And y'know if you hadn't run away, no one else would have to die. After all you're staying alive till that kid comes out, that doesn't mean the rest of them will." She turned and looked around the room, Adam still in her arms, "So who's going first?" she said looking around the room. Crystal suddenly had an idea and hoped that it work, she craned her neck and bit John's arm. He yelped and released her; Julia turned around and looked at her surprised, her arm slacking for a minute. Adam managed to pull away and twist Julia's arm behind her, forcing her to the ground and the gun to clatter to the floor.

With that everyone sprang into action, Doug and Tom jumped up and quickly tackled John to the floor while, Fuller, Judy and Jeanne grabbed their weapons and held them over the subdued pair. Crystal ran towards Harry as they heard sirens in the background, they exchanged glances as Mr. Grey came out of the kitchen, "I called the cops when fairy boy took down the psycho. Now get into the kitchen and let the others deal with it." He said looking pointedly at Crystal. She crossed her arms and glared at him for a moment before storming outside with Harry following on her heels grabbing a jacket on the way. He walked out to see her pacing up and down the snowy ground, visibly shaking from the cold. Harry quickly walked to her and gently draped the jacket over her; she looked at him tearfully before putting it on fully, "Stupid hormones." She said not looking at him, he gently lifted her chin to face him; "I don't think this is hormones, He replied as she continued to avoid his gaze, tears falling down her cheeks, "Crystal, it's ok now.'" he kept saying as he wiped the tears away. She looked up at him, " I didn't think she would go so far. Oh I just want to-" she was interrupted by Harry who smirked at her, "And who's the one who said that going after people wasn't going to help?" he said has she scowled at him, " But she called you a Charlie." She said softly as she looked down again.

Crystal felt herself being pulled into his arms, " Look it's not the first time I've been called that. It really doesn't matter that she called me that because it shows that she's ignorant. All that matters is what we think of each other." He said rubbing his hands up and down her back. She smiled at him, "How do you know all the right things to say?" he smiled back at her; "I have no idea." They both laughed for a minute before he turned serious, "Crys, you know you can't react like this every time someone calls me a racial slur." He looked down at Crystal, who was deep in thought, she looked back up at him, "How did your exes handle it?" She as Harry looked back down in surprise. He knew she had a few relationships in college, but none of them lasted for more then a month, but she hadn't really asked him about his past dating history. She looked up at him inquisitively as he pushed a lock of hair from her face; "The truth is that no ones lasted long enough for it to happen, hell I even got stood up one time because the girl found out I was Vietnamese." He said looking downcast; Harry felt her hand on his face, "Harry, that's never going to happen with us, I love you because of who you are and that includes your heritage. I only reacted like that is because no one deserves to be treated like that, especially someone that's so important to me." He smiled down at her, she smiled back as she leaned up and gently kissed him.

He smiled as he tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her even closer as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, they pulled away as they heard a strange combination of wolf whistles, clapping and uncomfortable shuffling. The pair looked over to see three officers standing in the back doorway. Two were tall blondes while the other was short and stout with salt and pepper hair, the blondes exchanged a glance before charging at the pair, "Amish!" they shouted as they grabbed the petite brunette in a sandwiched hug. Crystal managed to pull away and glared at all of them, " Rogers, Cohen I thought I asked you guys to stop calling me that." She said as one of the blondes stepped forward, " Yeah, but back then we had a reason to, I mean with the long skirts and sweaters you looked like an Amish girl, but now I mean look at you, I mean wow!" the officer said as Crystal moved closer to Harry clearly uncomfortable. Harry noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the other blonde spoke up, "Yeah forget the clothes remember when Louise threw her out of the house? I think that was the first time we ever got called in on a domestic disturbance. And then she lived in her car till the Captain finally decided to send her to you poor saps because our perps kept laughing at her." He said looking at Harry. Harry wrapped his arm tighter around Crystal as she was avidly avoiding the men in front of her, " Actually Crystal's been doing a great in our department, because of her psych skills we're picking up perps a lot quicker," He looked down at Crystal and squeezed her shoulder, "We're lucky to have her." He said smiling at her, she looked up and smiled back at him.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by the officers. They exchanged a glance and grinned evilly at the pair, "Oh well that's clearly the case…So Amish, what happened with you and your sister? Every time we get called for a domestic disturbance, somehow you're involved. We just dragged Julia away while she was screaming about how you and your "spawn" are ruining her life. " Cohen said, looking between Crystal's face and her still flat stomach. Finally the short officer stepped forward, "Will you morons knock it off? We already have statements from everyone, so let's go!" he shouted as he grabbed the two officers by their collars and yanked them towards the back door, effectively throwing them into the house. Before he followed them he turned and looked at the pair, "Sorry about them Watson, you know how moronic those two can be," He said looking disgustedly towards the door, Crystal simply shook her head, "It's ok Captain, I just forgot how overwhelming they can be." O'Malley simply shook his head, "Look we'll let you know when the trials happening, and Watson? Congratulations." He said sincerely before going into the house. Crystal looked up at Harry and smiled at him, "So… do you think we can go home now?" Harry smiled at her, "Sure, let's get the others and head back." He said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the house. They came in to see everyone milling around the living room, Doug was the first one to jump up the couch, "Finally the dynamic duo returns! Now I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get hit the road!" He said stretching his back, looking over at Judy who had jumped up as well fixing her clothes. Crystal looked around the room, "Guys where did Jeanne and Tom go?" everyone looked around to see where they went when they heard shouts coming from the basement.

Within minutes they saw Jeanne stomp up the stairs with Tom following behind her, "Look will you wait for a minute and let me explain?" he said his voice laced with anger. Jeanne glared at him, "Explain what ? That you're a sexist pig? Go on tell all of your friends what you told me just now when I told you I was transferring to Jump Street." She replied, Crystal's eyes widened as she looked between the two, "Really? You're transferring? That's great! It'll be like old times." Crystal said gleefully jumping up and down, she quickly became serious, "Wait what did Tom say?" she said looking curiously between Tom and Harry. Harry looked down at her, "Let them talk, it'll probably be less painful for everyone." He whispered, she looked at him and nodded in agreement before turning back to the pair in front of them. Jeanne tapped her foot impatiently as she glared at Tom as he shuffled his feet back and forth, he looked up at her guiltily," I said it probably wasn't a good idea for another woman to join especially given Crystal 's… condition… it would be too hormonal" He said trying not to look at the women glaring at him. Harry looked between Crystal who was visibly red and a horrified Tom, he felt bad for the guy, but he'd brought it on himself, "Man you've got two options here, either beg for forgiveness or run like hell." Tom paled as Crystal looked between Jeanne and him in deep concentration. A wave of terror entered all the men in the room as she smiled evilly and walked towards Judy and whispered in her ear.

They watched curiously as Judy grinned and nodded in agreement. Crystal then turned and looked over at Tom, who had moved towards her, "O.K I get your mad, but shouldn't we deal with this like adults?" Crystal and Jeanne exchanged a glance, "You see I would, but given my "condition" I don't feel like it." Crystal said raising an eyebrow. Jeanne leaned in towards Hanson till they were nose to nose, "Just be warned dear we'll get back at you when you least expect it." She whispered seductively in his ear. Tom felt a shiver down his back as Jeanne leaned back and smirked at him, Crystal cleared her throat, "Well as much as I loved seeing Tom get flustered and seeing Dad, I would like to go home how about you guys?" the others agreed and promising Mr. Grey they would call him as soon as possible they loaded up the van and drove back to the chapel. It was dark when the gang pulled up to the Chapel and everyone jumped out, Fuller looked over at the small group, "Everyone can go home…except you two." He said pointing to Harry and Crystal. The pair exchanged a glance before following Fuller, before they got too far though, Crystal quickly turned round and walked back towards Doug everyone looking at her oddly as she stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

He nodded in agreement as she walked back towards the two, Fuller stared at the pair "You two are taking the day off tomorrow," He saw the two of them about to object, "You two _will_ take the day off tomorrow, if I see either of you as close as a foot near here I'll arrest you two for trespassing." He crossed his arms in finality. Harry glared at Fuller before he heard a sigh next to him, Harry looked down to meet Crystal's stare, she sighed again; "As much as I hate to admit it, I think he's right," She said as Harry gaped at her "Honestly I think we could both use a day, besides I should probably get checked out to make sure everything's ok with y'know," she said awkwardly gesturing to herself, noticing him still glaring at the Captain, Crystal leaned up and whispered, "Besides between the two of us, I'm sure we can figure out several ways to spend the day." She smiled as he looked down at her with wide eyes. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down towards her, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he said huskily Crystal moved to reply when they heard the Captain clear his throat, they turned back towards him to see him looking at them awkwardly, "Just get out of here!" he said lightly pushing them towards the group. The two exchanged glances before walking away from Fuller and back over to the group who had gathered around Harry's car.

He looked at all of them curiously till he noticed Doug's legs sticking out underneath of his car. Harry moved towards his car, "Hey Penhall… what are you doing?" Crystal looked up at him, "I asked Penhall if he could check everything to see if everything looked alright…" she trailed off uncertainly, Harry was ready to reply when he remembered what Julia had told her and gently squeezed her waist ready to reassure her when Penhall quickly pulled himself out from under the car, "Everything looks good Crys, nothing to worry about, now you crazy kids, get outta here!" he said, everyone shouting their agreement, the pair smirked at each other before waving goodbye at everyone and driving away.

Harry looked at his front door in anticipation when he felt Crystals hand slip into his. He looked down at her, "I don't think that staring at the door is going to do anything." She said softly, trying to stifle a yawn she slipped the key from his fingers and unlocked the door. Crystal handed the key back to him and kissed his cheek before pulling him into the apartment, he followed behind looking around to see if anything was out of place as Crystal headed towards the bedroom. After a few minutes he headed into the room and changed into some sleep pants, "So what time-" he turned and stopped talking as he saw Crystal in one of his t-shirts fast asleep. He smiled as he lay down next to her pulling her body close to his and kissed her temple. She stirred slightly as he whispered "Good night." He then placed his hands on her abdomen, "Goodnight kid." He said before for the first time in a week he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
